Les cerisiers sont en fleurs
by DestroyBeauty
Summary: Première Fan Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I:**

Dans un après-midi des plus ennuyeux, une jeune fille décida de s'installer dans l'allée principale de son lycée. C'était dans cette allée que les plus beaux cerisier en fleurs laissaient s'échapper de subtile pétales qui étaient, elles, embrassées par une légère brise printanière. Un spectacle des plus beau mais si commun, si anodin. Elle commença à déguster ce qui lui servait de repas avec pour accompagnement une musique silencieuse, un calme presque parfait si ce n'est le frottement des branches entre elles. C'était un des rares plaisirs qu'elle s'accordait, loin de la folie humaine. Celle qu'elle tente de fuir n'est autre que la folie de jeunes filles idolatrices, prêtes à tout pour acquérir un regard, un sourire, une tendre parole de cette dernière.

Ses chaussures étaient en daim de couleur marron, ses chaussettes étaient hautes et noir avec une bande blanche à leurs extrémités. Ses jambes étaient fines et bien dessinées. Sa jupe était noir tandis que sa chemise était blanche, elle portait un nœud rouge qui, lui aussi, avait une bande blanche à ses extrémités. Ce dernier était juxtaposé à une veste couleur crème. Sa chevelure châtain clair sciait à ravir à la couleur de ses yeux, qui, en somme, était très peu commun comme couleur, on pourrait la définir comme étant le reflet de la passion elle même. Son uniforme scolaire se démarquait des autres, pour cause, elle était en dernière année de lycée dans l'académie Fûka, mais surtout elle était la présidente du conseil des étudiants. Malgré son jeune âge elle semblait bien plus femme que la plupart des enseignantes, autant par sa beauté, que par son parlé voir même ses manières digne des plus grands aristocrates des siècles passés.

Cette scène pourtant si banale, qu'est de voir une jeune femme profitant d'un après-midi ensoleillé tout en dégustant son repas, ne l'était pas tellement face à ce chef-d'œuvre divin. Une quiétude s'empara de plusieurs passant face à ce spectacle.

Mais une jeune fille sema le trouble en une fraction de seconde. Elle portait des converse violettes, les même chaussettes hautes et la même jupe noir que la présidente. Cela dit, elle ne portait pas de chemise, ni même de nœud autour du cou, mais un pull couleur givre avec la veste scolaire de tout les autres étudiants, c'est à dire orange avec une pointe de crème sur les manches et dans son revers. Sa chevelure était d'un brun nuit laissant paraître des reflets bleu marine, ses yeux, eux aussi, n'avait rien d'une couleur commune, un vert qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre vert. Il était plus foncé que le péridot mais plus clair que l'émeraude, un regard que plus d'un ont désignés comme étant «le regard glacé d'une pierre précieuse encore inconnue». Un nom bien long, mais impossible à raccourcir tant cela s'accordait à son physique et sa personnalité. Sur son skateboard elle déboula sans crier gare dans l'allée - voguant à toute vitesse tel un tsunami - dans sa course, elle redonnait vie aux pétales étalées au sol, une seconde chance de danser en osmose avec leurs congénères.

- NATSUKI!

ce cri perça, non seulement, le silence mais aussi le tympan de toutes personnes se trouvant à moins de 50km de ce dernier. Le visage qui semblait si confiant de la brune se transforma en une fraction de seconde en regard terrorisé. Priant pour que la bête sauvage qui était à ses trousse n'arrive jamais! Oh grand jamais! A porter d'elle. Accélérant de plus en plus pour échapper à son assaillant créant une distance qui, pour toute personne humainement normale, était suffisante. Mais quelle erreur stupide que de croire que cette folle furieuse, aux poumons et aux cordes vocale surdéveloppées, puisse être distancée aussi facilement!

- JE TE JURE QUE TU NE PAYES RIEN POUR ATTENDRE!

_Ah? Elle abandonne? Jour de chance! Merci mon dieu! A croire que le comité exécutif n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée... Juste une matinée d'absence et un skateboard ne devraient pas la mettre autant à cran. Franchement..._

Quand elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une tiers personne, elle bascula brutalement avant de terminer sa course dans l'un des buissons, buisson qui était drôlement confortable. La jeune femme qui buvait dès à présent son thé ne put retenir un léger mais néanmoins audible rire. Natsuki se releva assez rapidement et dévisageât cruellement celle qui riait de son malheur.

-C'est pas très sympa de rire du malheur des autres.

-Excuse moi dans ce cas, un sourire vint clôturer ces douces paroles qui, étrangement, firent rougir l'accidentée.

-Hum... elle prit son skateboard afin de terminer sa course jusqu'à l'établissement.

-Natsuki, c'est bien ça?

-Ça dépend. C'est pour quoi?

-Je suis Fujino Shizu...

-Je sais déjà qui tu es.

-Oh. Moi je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais, cela dit, j'aimerais réparer ce tord.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles exactement?

-Dois-je avoir une quelconque raison pour cela?

-Je suppose que non...

-Bien dans ce cas, voudrais-tu une tasse de thé? Puisque tu ne m'as pas l'air blessée.

-Je vais bien et non merci. Je ne me vois pas prendre le thé tranquillement tout en sachant que cette folle de Suzushiro me poursuit.

-Ara, c'est parce qu'il est interdit de faire du skateboard dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Suzushiro-san ne fait que son devoir.

-Possible, mais je ne perdrais pas, pour autant, mon temps avec toi, elle tourna alors les talons laissant une Shizuru bien perplexe et stupéfaite par cette rencontre des plus surprenante.

-Voilà quelque chose de tout à fait plaisant. Natsuki...

Quand sonna le début des cours, Natsuki ne put retenir un terrible bâillement.

-Le cours n'a même pas commencé et tu bâilles déjà? Franchement, Natsuki tu ne changeras jamais...

-Oi! C'est pas de ma faute si restée assise à écouter quelqu'un parler n'est pas mon fort. Après tout qui s'intéresse à la vie de tel ou tel personne? C'est pas comme si j'allais les rencontrer, parce que premièrement ils sont mort et deuxièmement ils avaient tous un ego sur-dimensionnés donc ils mourraient tous bien jeunes. Et tout ça de façon inutile... Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de...

S'en suivit un terrible bâillement et un énorme bruit. Le cahier que tenait en main le professeur d'histoire claqua froidement sur le haut de la tête de Natsuki.

-Désolé, c'est tous les gens qui sont morts de façon «inutile» qui se sont manifestés dans mon bras!

La blessée caressa délicatement le haut de sa tête, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Bien tout le monde! Le cours débute alors tous à vos places! Vu qu'aujourd'hui nous avons une invitée très particulière j'aimerais que tout le monde l'applaudisse!

Tous étaient étonnés par cette annonce, du moins quelques secondes.

-KUGA NATSUKI s'est ENFIN décidé à venir en cours! Applaudissez là bien fort je vous prie!

-Hey! C'est pas comme si je venais jamais!

-Ah oui? Comment je m'appelle alors?

-Sérieusement?... Ben euh... Su...Sugu...Suguru...Mo...ou Mido... Suguru Modiro!

-Suguira Midori! SUGUIRA MIDORI!

-Ça va, ça va! C'est pas la peine de hurler... C'est pas comme si vous aviez fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans la vie non plus...

-Pourquoi tu retiens le noms de personne connues maintenant?

-Seulement les plus notables...

Cette fois-ci Natsuki ne reçut non pas, un coup de cahier, ni même une craie en pleine figure.. Non cette fois-ci c'était plus...Gros et plus... Lourd... Bien plus gros et plus lourd que les deux réunis.

-Non...Mais... tenta d'articuler notre héroïne au souffle littéralement couper.

-Ça va pas de sauter sur moi comme ça! Y a agression physique envers un élève là!

-Tu n'auras qu'à allée te plaindre à ces gens «célèbres» que tu sembles connaître!

Suguira Midori n'était pas un simple professeur. Tout aussi forte et énergique qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté, elle fit une prise de judo à Natsuki qui se retrouva à terre sans rien comprendre. Une fois sa prise relâchée, la blessée se releva avec difficulté et mit sa table en place, tandis que Suguira-sensei continua le cours comme si tout ceci était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Sa camarade de classe regardait avec lassitude la scène qui n'avait plus rien de surprenant face aux deux caractères fort qu'arborait fièrement et son professeur et sa camarade.

-Dis Natsuki, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin?

-J'avais des choses à faire.

-Du genre dormir?

-Entre autre! Pourquoi cet interrogatoire Mai?

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne vas pas décrocher ton diplôme ou même avoir une vie convenable si tu continues comme ça.

-Euh... Mai...?

-Je sais... J'agis encore comme si j'étais ta mère, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

-Je sais, merci Mai.

Une craie mis un terme à la conversation, Suguira-sensei visa à la perfection le front de Natsuki.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? Hors d'elle Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de foncer tête baissée sur son professeur, Mai la retint tant bien que mal.

-Lâche moi Mai! Elle va finir par me tuer avant la fin du cours si je l'a tue pas avant!

-Calme toi Natsuki!

-Oui calme toi Natsuki, pourquoi tant de haine? Dit le professeur sur un ton faussement outré par tant de violence.

-Regarde! Elle se fout de moi! Lâche moi!

-Mooooh! Natsuki plus de mayo!

La phrase choque que personnes ne compris sauf l'intéressée. Natsuki s'assied alors comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle arbora un visage neutre. Ouvrant même son cahier et sa trousse pour écrire. Une scène bien étrange, l'impression même d'être face à une scène de théâtre, voir pire... Une aliénée qu'on avait menacée de lui retirer ses drogues si jamais elle n'obéissait pas. Même le professeur n'y croyait pas ses yeux, elle bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensible avant de reprendre son cours.

La sonnerie vint libérer Natsuki de son joug. Elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux mais une foule l'empêcha de passer et de savourer pleinement sa liberté. Une jeune femme, entourée de ses groupies, attendait devant la salle de classe, les cris strident forcèrent Natsuki à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis que la jeune présidente s'avança vers celle qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt.

-Kuga Natsuki, classe 2.2, 16ans, 1.60cm, 47kg, groupe sanguin A, mensuration 82,57,83 née le 15 Août. C'est bien ça?

A cet instant personne n'aurait pu décrire le visage de Natsuki, elle semblait surprise et horrifiée.

-Mais... ONT DONNE PAS DE DÉTAILS AUSSI PERSONNEL A TUE TÊTE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE!

-Ara,Natsuki crie beaucoup... Je voulais juste vérifiée si mes informations étaient correctes.

-Mais... Mais...!

-Je suppose qu'elles le sont vu ta réaction. Natsuki agrippa le bras de la présidente la forçant ainsi à la suivre loin de la foule.

-Natsuki est si brutale, elle pourrait être plus douce avec moi quand même. Elle ne put retenir un rougissement face à la voix sensuelle qu'avait prit sa captive. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Shizuru.

-Natsuki serait-elle sous mon charme aussi? dit-elle en arborant un sourire taquin, ce qui n'était pas du goût de celle qu'on taquinait.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi tu as fais des recherches sur moi?

-Je t'avais dis que je voulais remédier à mon ignorance.

-Et je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Ara, Natsuki est bien froide et cruelle avec moi... Aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal pour attiser ta colère...? sa voix laissait transparaître la tristesse, elle mit alors ses mains sur son visage puis commença à sangloter.

-Oi! Pleurs pas! Désolée, désolée je voulais pas te rendre triste en disant ça! Allez souris!

-Vrai...Vraiment?

-Oui! Regarde!HA HA HA! Je rigole moi! Alors rigole aussi! HA HA HA! elle savait qu'elle devait paraître bien stupide mais surtout elle savait qu'en temps normale elle aurait laissée tout autre personne pleurer, surtout pour si peu!

-D'accord. Shizuru affichait déjà un de ses plus beau sourire, ce qui fit vite déchanter la brune.

-Je rêve ou tu faisais exprès de pleurer?

-Plait-il?

-Ok... Bon sur-ce j'y vais.

-Attends Natsuki! Shizuru attrapa la manche de la brune la forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

-Quoi encore?

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai énervée... C'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître.

Son regard appuyait ses paroles. Il paraissait brûlant de conviction, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce qu'elle aurait.

-Shizuru-sama? Les deux protagoniste firent face à l'irruption de la trouble-fête.

-Que faites-vous...Là...

Elle s'aperçut que les deux jeunes filles se tenaient dorénavant la main. Suite à son irruption Shizuru laissa glisser inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Natsuki, quand cette dernière remarqua la main de la présidente sur la sienne, elle la retira et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière.

-Ara Tomoe. En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

La soirée s'annonçait douce, le soleil commençait à décliner, mais Natsuki continuait de slalomer entre boutiques et voitures afin d'atteindre son repère. Elle ne cherchait pas à rentrée chez elle mais bien à atteindre un immeuble encore en construction, à cette heure-ci les employés devaient tous être chez eux. Enfin arrivée à destination elle monta dans l'immeuble et s'installa sur une poutre encore vide de cloison, elle aimait cette sensation de vide tout autour d'elle. La perte de sa famille l'avait rendue solitaire, elle préférait se recroqueviller sur elle-même plutôt que de laisser une chose aussi stupide que l'attachement la détruire à nouveau. Mais son moment de paix ne put durer suite à la présence d'un couple qui avait décidé de faire de cet immeuble vide le lieu de leur prochain câlin. Natsuki décida de quitter les lieux, elle reviendrait ici un autre jour, un jour où ils ne seront pas! Elle se faufilât entre planches et poutres pour atteindre discrètement la sortie quand elle reconnue l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Elle portait l'uniforme scolaire de Fûka.

_L'uniforme qu'elle porte...Mais c'est... Non! Mais elle a quel âge cette gamine pour être au collège et venir dans ce genre d'endroit avec un mec plus vieux?_

Elle décida par la suite de suivre ces deux amants afin de savoir ce qu'une jeune collégienne pouvait faire avec un homme d'environ 20ans. Non, elle voulait savoir ce qu'un homme de 20ans faisait avec une collégienne! Quand les choses commencèrent à être plus équivoque Natsuki eut un choix fatidique à faire.

_Bon soit je fuis, soit je vomis, soit j'explose de rire... Une solution sur trois me garantie de vivre si jamais je reste là. Aaaah... Quelle horreur j'ai vue la langue! J'ai vue la langue! Faut vraiment que je parte d'ici!_

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Natsuki prit une douche bien mérité et un repas baigné de mayonnaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II:**

La nuit avait prit possession de la quasi totalité des cieux, laissant quelques étoiles briller à travers les derniers rayons solaires. Alors que l'académie se vidait de ses derniers étudiants, une salle était encore allumée: celle du conseil des étudiants. C'était là que le comité exécutif s'entretenait avec la présidente ainsi que son second sur le bon fonctionnement de l'académie qui avait expérimenté un tout nouveau genre d'encadrement: Les élèves encadraient d'autres élèves.

Tomoe, rougissante comme jamais, remettait en place ses quelques effets encore en bataille, sous le regard amusé et chaleureux de Shizuru. Cette dernière l'a remercia pour le moment qu'elle lui avait accordée et c'est d'autant plus rougissante que la première année quitta la pièce, heureuse d'avoir pu toucher d'aussi près celle qu'elle admirait sans honte et sans retenue. Tomoe était la première fan de Shizuru, elle l'a considérait comme une déesse et si elle pouvait elle sacrifierait sans hésitation toutes vies humaine pouvant servir à sa divinité, même s'il était question de sa propre mère. Ce qui était le plus frappant chez elle était, sans nul doute, sa coupe de cheveux étrange, un carré plongeant mais ne plongeant que du côté droit et d'une couleur vert clair qui entrait en totale opposition avec ses yeux violet.

Tandis que Tomoe s'éloignait pas à pas de la salle, Shizuru prit le temps de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège l'air sceptique, songeur.

_Kuga Natsuki..._

-Ma foi... Tomoe fait de net progrès ces temps-ci, elle sourit et quitta la pièce à son tour.

* * *

><p>-Hey vous là bas! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'entamer? dit une blonde à forte poitrine.<p>

-C'est «tramer» Haruka-chan... dit une voix calme et douce au possible.

-C'est... C'est ce que je viens de dire! Et puis Yukino je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Haruka-chan devant tout le monde...

-Bien Haruka-chan, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bien vous!... Ils ont prit la fuite ces lâches!

Suzushiro Haruka, était une jeune fille dynamique à la frange trop courte, blonde et ayant des yeux violets. Son uniforme est, tout comme celui de la présidente, différent du reste des élèves. Elle occupe la fonction de gérante du comité exécutif. Celle qui l'accompagne est sa seconde, Kikukawa Yukino, elle est plus petite et jeune qu'Haruka, ses cheveux sont châtains foncé et ses yeux arborent un vert foncé. Tout ce qu'est Haruka, Yukino n'est que son contraire que ce soit leur physique ou leur caractère, la forme parfaite du Ying et du Yang.

-Depuis que cette bubuzuke est présidente, l'académie est au plus mal! Où est-elle d'ailleurs?

-Je crois qu'elle a une importante réunion avec les sponsors de l'académie.

-Pour une fois qu'elle ne vague pas dans les environs à ne rien faire!

-C'est «vogue» Haruka-chan.

Haruka ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Yukino, toute son attention s'était déjà portée sur sa nouvelle victime.

-KUGA NATSUKI!

-Et merde... la brune baissa la tête en signe de lassitude, d'abandon, de désespoir même.

-Alors qu'est...

A peine eut-elle commencé son discours réprobateur qu'une flèche à la chevelure de jais s'échappa loin d'elle. Haruka suivait sans problème le pas rapide de sa victime, laissant Yukino sans une réelle compréhension de la situation. Cet acte n'était en rien inhabituel pour ces deux sportives que de courir des 200m à peine réveillées et à toute vitesse, surtout sous le regard des élèves alentours qui s'amusèrent de la situation, tandis que d'autres filmaient la scène afin d'en faire profiter les absent.

-Où est-ce que tu crois courir!

-Loin de toi sale folle!

-QUOI? ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE!

-FOUT MOI LA PAIX!

Une tornade s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'établissement. A travers les couloirs les élèves encore endormis ne comprirent pas d'où pouvait provenir cette rafale glacière qui se heurta sur leur corps, les secouant un tant soit peu de leur torpeur matinale.

Malgré le fait que Natsuki ait pour réputation d'être un loup solitaire terrifiant et sans coeur, Haruka elle avait pour réputation d'être un tigre acharné, personne ne pouvait lui échapper! Et la louve en fit la désagréable expérience ce jour là.

-Enfin je t'ai attrapée! Viens avec moi et sans discuter!

-Mais j'ai rien fais!...Aujourd'hui...

-Aujourd'hui oui! Mais pour toutes tes actions passées et toutes tes actions futures!

-Mes actions futures? Mais je les aient même pas encore imaginées!

-Tu te choque de moi c'est ça?

-Déjà c'est «moque» et oui.

-Espèce de petite insolente!

Alors que les deux filles s'étaient déclarées la guerre et s'apprêtaient à répondre de leurs mains face à une Yukino terrorisée, un jeune homme vint les interrompre.

-Mah! Mah! Ce n'est pas très distingué pour deux filles que de se battre.

-Kanzaki-senpai...

-Bonjour Yukino-san. Haruka-san, pourquoi cries-tu aussi fort?

-C'est cette délinquante qui est intolérable!

-Incontrôlable tu veux dire? dit Natsuki d'un ton de vainqueur.

-Espèce de...!

-Calmez-vous toutes les deux! La violence ne résoudra rien.

-Ara, il a raison vous savez. Bien, qu'est-ce ma Natsuki à fait de mal?

_Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire «Ma Natsuki»?_

-Depuis quand je suis...

Elle s'interrompit voyant tous les regards bloqués sur ce fameux «Ma Natsuki», une chance en or! Sans plus tarder elle prit ses jambes à son cou et commença à courir à vive allure, Haruka pesta face à son manque d'attention, tandis que Reito échangea un sourire complice à sa charmante voisine.

-Et bien, et bien... Il faut croire que Shizuru-san à détournée notre attention afin que son amie s'échappe... Est-ce qu'elle est au club d'athlétisme?

-Ara, je ne pense pas non.

-Il faudrait peut-être lui souffler l'idée, avec une coureuse pareil notre académie devrait récolter quelques trophées.

-A mon humble avis cela ne fonctionnerait que si Suzushiro-san lui courrait après.

-Tu dois certainement avoir raison.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire, devant cette complémentarité, Yukino ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer en couple. Kanzaki Reito est l'homologue masculin de Shizuru et tout comme elle il a aussi droit à son fan club de délurées. La Princesse du Pavillon d'Or de Kyoto et son Prince charmant, c'était là l'image qu'ils renvoyaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, si complémentaire et pourtant si différent.

-Bravo bubuzuke! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Quelle belle présidente tu nous fais là! Laisser... Non, AIDER! Une criminelle à s'échapper!

-Et qu'a t-elle bien put faire pour attirer tes foudres?

-Sa présence même dans cet établissement est une raison suffisante!

-Mais encore?

-Elle sèche les cours, se promène tard le soir, utilise un skateboard dans l'enceinte de l'académie et j'en passe!

-Et que comptes-tu faire contre ça Haruka-san? demanda Reito.

-C'est simple, des heures de travaux d'intérêt générale! Ou alors des heures obligatoires de cours, voir même les deux!

A cet instant précis Natsuki éternua.

-Natsuki tu es malade?

-Non ça doit être Suzushiro qui parle de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais?

-Mais rien! Mai l'observa d'un air suspect.

-Quoi! C'est vrai! Elle veut juste me faire payer pour tout ce que j'ai fais. Par conséquent je préfère l'éviter.

-Maaaaaiiiiii!

Un chat sauta dans les bras de Mai, tout du moins, c'est ce que laissait pensée l'intervention de la collégienne qui agrippa non pas les bras de Mai mais bien sa poitrine. Elle secoua sa tête contre la corps de la rousse comme pour mieux profiter du moelleux de cette poitrine proéminente.

Tokiha Mai a des cheveux qui s'arrête à hauteur de ses épaules, de couleur orange et surplombé par une mèche rebelle. Ses yeux étaient d'un très beau violet, mais ce qui marquait le plus chez elle était, sans nul doute, sa poitrine bien plus que généreuse. Tandis que celle qui l'accompagnait était une collégienne du nom de Minagi Mikoto, mi-fille mi-chat. Ses cheveux sont court et d'un noir profond jonché de deux tresses à chaque tempes de son visage. Ses yeux sont d'un jaune foncé qui laissent facilement comprendre son caractère simpliste mais sincère. L'uniforme de Mikoto est celui du collège, c'est à dire blanc et bleu marine, et aujourd'hui, Mikoto n'était pas venue seule.

-Mais...C'est elle!

Natsuki se releva et pointa du doigt l'arrivante tout en gardant la bouche grande ouverte, laissant Mai et Mikoto perplexe. Pourtant la jeune arrivante ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela et même enjouée par la situation.

-Elle? Tu l'as connais Natsuki?

-Oui! Enfin non! Enfin... C'est difficile à expliquer. Elle devint rouge suite aux souvenirs de la veille.

La jeune fille en question était très belle, sa chevelure était de couleur feu avec un dégradé sur l'avant laissant des cheveux cascader sur ses omoplates. Ses yeux entraient en contradiction avec sa chevelure de feu, pour cause, ils étaient d'un vert péridot. Elle n'avait rien à envier à ses aînées lycéennes, d'autant plus qu'elle savait, sans aucun doute, charmer bien plus d'hommes que n'importe qu'elle femme adulte.

-Vraiment? Pourtant je n'ai jamais entendue parlez de vous... Hum...?

-Kuga...Natsuki...

-Kuga-senpai.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Natsuki suffira. Et toi tu es?

-Yuuki Nao, 4ème année du collège de l'académie Fûka. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

_Cette fille... C'est vraiment celle d'hier? Cela dit, elle semble bien trop polie et gentille pour être vraie..._

-Nao-chan, tu m'as l'air d'être une fille très polie, en plus d'être très mignonne.

-Vous me flattez... Quel est votre nom?

-Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Tokiha Mai, lycéenne de la classe 2.2, celle de Natsuki d'ailleurs.

-Enchantée Tokiha-senpai.

-Mah... Appelle moi Mai.

Un bruit sourd vint interrompre les innombrables formules de politesses que se lançaient à tour de rôle les deux filles. Un corps gisait dès à présent au sol face aux regards: interrogateur de Natsuki, effrayé de Nao et exténué de Mai. La petite teigne était étalée sur le sol, comme morte, jusqu'à ce que sont ventre crie famine. Natsuki et Nao se fixèrent étonnées un instant avant de replonger leurs regard sur Mikoto qui tentait de se relever tel un zombie de Resident Evil. C'était la seule image qui venait à l'esprit de Natsuki, après avoir jouée autant de temps aux jeux vidéos mais aussi grâce aux films sortie par la suite, l'imagination de la lycéenne savait où se tourner dans les moment les plus désespérés.

-Ma...I...Nourriture... Mourir...

Mikoto était incapable de faire la différence entre les personnes qu'elle avait devant elle, tout du moins, le ventre vide. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Mai, elle fit un bond, sans raison, sur Nao. Sous le poids de Mikoto, Nao n'eut d'autres alternative que de tomber en arrière. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était un monstre qui la regardait, bave en coin, regard vide d'expressions, peau pâle.

-Man...Ger... Man...Ger...MAN...GER!

-Haaaaaa!

-Mikoto! Lâche Nao-chan! MIKOTO! LÂCHE LA!

Natsuki trouvait le spectacle à la fois drôle et terrifiant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'un jour elle verrait ce genre de spectacle: Une fille à terre qui tente de repousser les crocs d'un zombie/vampire, lui même assaillit par les rebonds d'une forte poitrine. _Quand la vie vous envois des épreuves... _

-Natsuki! Tu pourrais m'aider!

-Ah... Euh... Possible... Enfin, c'est une supposition intéressante, laisse moi y réfléchir un moment et je reviendrais une fois que j'aurai trouvée la solution parfaite à cette grande question!

-Si tu ne viens pas m'aider, alors tu peux dire adieu au bento à la mayonnaise que j'ai fais exprès pour toi!

-J'ai bien réfléchis à ta proposition!

La brune scruta les alentours et vit un jeune couple en plein repas, elle se faufilât par derrière et put prendre, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoivent, quelques... Tout le panier. Connaissant Mikoto le panier devrait tout juste suffire à la distraire de dévorer Nao.

-Mikoto! Regarde Natsuki. Natsuki à un bon panier avec plein de bonnes choses pour toi. Oh! Regarde! Des onigiris! Allez lâche Nao maintenant.

Mai fut assez surprise de voir Natsuki parler aussi gentiment et calmement, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Non seulement elle parlait avec gentillesse mais en plus elle caressait délicatement la tête de Mikoto. Quand à Nao elle se releva sans hésiter et se posta à une bonne distance de sécurité au cas où, une fois le repas dérobé terminé, Mikoto ne décide de capturer sa nourriture de survie.

-Moh Natsuki! Comment as-tu pu voler ça! Va t'excuser auprès de ceux que tu as volée!

-Quoi? Tu m'as demandée de l'aide, alors je t'ai aidée. La fin justifie les moyens!

-Depuis quand tu utilises ce genre d'expressions toi?

-Depuis qu'il s'avère que c'est très utile!

-Franchement...

-Bien maintenant que Nao a été sauvée, allons manger! Mon bento spéciale mayo m'attend.

Après un copieux repas, Natsuki n'eut d'autre envie que celle de faire une sieste, mais comment profiter d'une sieste à l'école quand on sait qu'une délurée à grand front risquait de vous réveiller violemment... A la recherche du coin tranquille à souhait, la sécheuse professionnelle tomba sur le paradis de ceux qui aiment la sieste: un jardin fleuris complètement désert. Les fleurs étaient en pleine floraison, un spectacle très beau offert par mère nature elle-même. Sur sa route Natsuki remarqua les nombreuses variétés de fleurs présentent: des amaryllis belladone, des orchidées, des roses... Autant que la vie abondantes dans celles-ci: des papillons de différentes couleurs, des abeilles... Un de ces papillons attirât en particulier l'attention de la brune, c'était un papillon noir et bleu marine posé sur une rose rouge. C'était le seul papillon avec ces couleurs. Elle le fixa avec attention, elle se sentait comme semblable à celui-ci, seule et pourtant vivante.

-Ara, je n'aurai jamais crue que Natsuki aimait la nature.

Surprise par cette irruption Natsuki se tourna sans trop savoir comment agir. Devait-elle courir ou restée là? Après tout si fuir Suzushiro était une tâche primordiale qu'en était-il de la présidente elle-même?

-Natsuki aurait-elle dans l'idée de fuir?

_Elle lit dans les pensées elle ou quoi?_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

_Pourquoi j'en rajoute moi? Je sèche les cours pour faire une sieste et au lieu de courir pour trouver un autre endroit je discute...Avec Elle en plus!_

-Peu importe... Que fais-tu là? Tu n'as pas classe?

-J'y allais là justement, Shizuru ria.

-Oi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Tu sembles très mauvaise pour mentir.

-Contrairement à toi surement.

-Natsuki pense que je suis une menteuse? Cela m'attriste fortement...

-Désolé mais ton rôle de Présidente toujours souriante et compatissante ne marche pas. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller maintenant.

Elle commença à tourner les talons quand elle sentie une chaleur, agréable, douce et charnelle se coller à son dos. Deux bras entouraient dorénavant sa taille, même si elle appréciait ce geste elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste?

-Ara... Je voulais juste retenir Natsuki qui semble toujours vouloir me fuir.

-Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à vouloir être près de moi?

-J'aimerais être ton amie voilà tout. Après tout les amies font ce genre de choses non?

-Pourquoi moi?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison apparentes Nat-su-ki.

Natsuki se racla la gorge afin de faire diversion, sachant son visage écarlate à souhait.

-Tu es si adorable lorsque tu rougis...

-Qui rougis?

-Alors Natsuki, que fais-tu par ici?

_Elle change bien vite de sujet... Je vais pas m'en plaindre cela dit._

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais en cours.

-Hum... Ça c'est ce que tu es censée dire à la présidente du conseil des étudiants oui. Mais là je suis juste Shizuru.

-...Je cherche un endroit pour faire une sieste...

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait dit à voix basse et de façon rapide, Shizuru n'eut aucun problèmes pour comprendre.

-Dans ce cas, suit moi.

* * *

><p>-Intéressant...Très intéressant...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III:**

-Où est encore partie cette bubuzuke?

-Calme toi Haruka-chan...

-Comment je peux être calme alors qu'elle a encore désertée ses fonctions de présidente!

-Une tasse de thé Yukino-san? Haruka-san?

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi détendu face à la situation! On a une fête de bienvenu pour les nouveaux élèves à organiser et une soirée pour nos sponsors à planifier! Et cette bonne à rien trouve le temps de s'amuser à cache-cache! Vraiment...

-Je suis sûr que Shizuru-san à une bonne raison d'être en retard. Cela dit, rien ne nous empêche de commencer sans elle et de l'informer de nos décisions.

_Shizuru-sama n'est pas là...Où peut-elle bien être..._

-Haaaa!

Haruka ouvrit la porte brutalement ce qui fit basculer l'espionne au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que... Hey toi! On peut savoir ce que tu manipules là?

-Mani...pule...?

-C'est «Manigance» Haruka-chan.

-Tu ne serais pas Tomoe Marguerite, la première année et "fan n°1 de la seito kaichou"?

-Si! Suzushiro-senpai

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? Shizuru n'est pas ici si c'est elle que tu cherches. Et si jamais tu l'as trouve fais lui savoir qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure! Parole de Suzushiro Haruka!

La blonde sortie alors suivit de Yukino, qui lança un timide regard à celle qui était toujours au sol. Tomoe se releva et parcouru l'immense académie à la recherche de Shizuru.

Pendant ce temps, la présidente amenait Natsuki à son endroit fétiche, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à personne, même si elle devinait que d'autres l'avaient trouvés avant et après elle. Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais croisée âme qui vive, Natsuki était une privilégiée qui ignorait cet acte de confidence que lui offrait la belle présidente.

-Dis Shizuru, tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire au lieu de me donner une bonne raison de sécher les cours?

-Alors cet endroit te plaît?

-Hum... Je pense revenir ici souvent à la place des cours.

-J'en suis heureuse, même s'il est vrai que sécher les cours n'est pas très bon pour ton dossier.

-...

Natsuki contemplait l'horizon, une légère brise lui fit fermer les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur. Quand à Shizuru, son instant de pur bonheur n'était autre que de fixer sa cadette. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les traits de son visage, les courbes de son corps, ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douce, ses cheveux qui dansaient avec le vent. Dès cet instant elle sut que son cœur avait été dérobé par un être qui ne ressentirait, probablement, jamais la même chose ou alors qui l'a fuirait comme la peste. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux, sentant un regard pesant sur elle, elle vit alors un tout autre visage que celui de la calme présidente auquel elle avait était habitué jusqu'à maintenant. Rougissante elle détourna les yeux sans plus attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

-Non... Rien du tout...

Sur ces paroles dites avec langueur, Shizuru s'installa derrière sa cadette afin d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Natsuki, surprise par le geste n'osa néanmoins pas bouger, elle semblait se complaire dans cet acte si rare et pourtant si désiré par son coeur. Sa raison reprit les devants et ces quelques mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres:

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement?

Elle repoussa son assaillante, se retourna vers elle mais regretta bien vite son geste, la présidente lui déroba un baiser à cet instant précis. La seule chose qu'elle voyait était ces boucles ambre - devenues dorés par les rayons du soleil - cascader contre son visage, les lèvres humides de son aînée contre les siennes, qu'elle devina sèches, fit battre son coeur avec rapidité. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de son être, elle ne savait le décrire: était-ce du bonheur, de la culpabilité, du regret? Natsuki ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, ni même comprendre cette guerre interne. Sa seule réaction fut virulente, elle tenta de gifler Shizuru, mais la présidente retint son bras fermement. Elle sentit que ce baiser devenait de plus en plus passionnel, sa peur lui fit attraper la veste crème de sa camarade pour la retourner afin d'être à califourchon sur elle. Shizuru à la fois surprise trouva, malgré tout, très agréable la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne dit pas un mot, observant ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire celle qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Dans une grande hésitation, les iris aux allures de pierres précieuses se fixèrent un long moment, c'est alors que la brune se leva brutalement pour interrompre son immersion dans les yeux cramoisi de la belle présidente. Sa chevelure de jais fouettait l'air dans sa course effrénée, elle tentait de fuir vite et loin, mais que tentait t-elle de fuir? Sa peine? Pourquoi était-elle triste? Sa culpabilité? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal?... Toutes ces sensations l'accablaient, poussant son instinct à fuir plus vite et loin encore de la menace que représentait la Présidente. Shizuru, quand à elle, soupira et resta assise près de ce lac tout l'après-midi durant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV:**

Dans sa cavale, Natsuki ressassait les images de l'événement, ses pensées étaient confuses, son corps et notamment son visage la brûlait. A bout de souffle elle dut s'arrêter afin de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque plus posé.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...Pourquoi a t-elle... Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Hein? Je connais pas cet endroit... Où est-ce que je suis? Ça fait partie de l'académie ça? C'est plus une académie c'est une forêt! Fais chier... Comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon chemin maintenant... Tout ça à cause de cette fille qui a décidée de... Aaaah! J'avais dis de plus penser à ça!_

-Vous êtes-vous perdue jeune fille?

Une petite fille en fauteuil roulant fit son apparition accompagnée de sa servante. Elle avait une tenue très distinguée pour son âge, ses cheveux était d'un très beau mauve et ses yeux couleur cristal. Ses vêtements arborait eux aussi ces couleurs, sans nul doute ses couleurs favorite. Quand à sa servante, elle avait les cheveux rose tandis que ses yeux était vert. Sa tenue de domestique s'alliait avec sa chevelure.

-Heu... Oui. C'est quoi cet endroit?

-C'est la propriété de la famille Kazahana. Et voici la propriétaire de ce domaine. Mlle Kazahana Mashiro.

-Vous semblez être une étudiante. En quoi puis-je vous être utile? demanda la propriétaire.

Cependant Natsuki resta sceptique comment une petite fille pouvait elle être la propriétaire de quoi que ce soit? Mais ne s'attardant pas sur des choses qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt elle ne s'arrêta pas sur cette pensée.

-Je me suis perdue, si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin pour retourner à l'académie. Quoi que je doute d'y être encore...

-Vous y êtes pourtant. L'académie se décompose en trois grande partie. La partie centrale, c'est là que vous les étudiants vous vivez, vous étudiez. La partie Est est celle où vous vous situez en ce moment même, c'est à dire ma propriété personnelle. Tandis que l'Ouest relate une serre et un lac.

-Donc tout ça c'est à vous? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes la dirigeante de toute l'académie et de ses alentours?

-Oui.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'une enfant puisse posséder et encore moins diriger autant de terrain et notamment la partie académique de cet endroit!

-Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence... Mlle?

-Kuga Natsuki

-Mlle Kuga. Voulez-vous retournée à l'académie ou avez-vous du temps à perdre avec votre directrice devant une tasse de thé?

-Je préfère retourner à l'académie.

-Très bien, ma servante, Fumi-san, vous dirigera jusqu'au bout de ma propriété et vous indiquera la suite du chemin à prendre. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée Mlle Kuga. Si jamais vous changiez d'avis pour le thé, je serais à votre disposition.

-Hum.

Une fois son chemin retrouvé, Natsuki n'eut aucun mal à retournée à l'académie. Cependant, sur sa route, elle croisa une silhouette familière.

-Nao?

-Tiens Natsuki, je te cherchais justement. La présidente n'est pas avec toi? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Quoi? Pourquoi elle serait avec moi?

-Je vous ait vue partir ensemble. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord là... Nao s'approcha de Natsuki de façon suggestive.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusée avec elle? Voudrais-tu t'amuser avec...M-o-i...?

-Quoi? Non...Non mais tu. Hey! Tu touches quoi là! Va t'en! Nao se recula et prit un air sérieux.

_Je savais que son air de gentille fille était faux. On dirait une skyzo, elle change de façon d'être sans arrêt._

-Je sais que tu étais dans ce bâtiment en construction hier. Et vue que tu connais mon secret, il en va de soit que je ne peux pas te laisser raconter à qui tu veux ce que tu as vue...

-Alors quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Me payer pour mon silence? Perd pas ton temps je me fout bien de ce que tu peux faire.

Cela fit rire la jeune fille.

-Et tu crois que tes paroles suffiront? T'es stupide ou quoi?

-Espèce de...

-Tu peux m'insulter de tous les nom, maintenant que j'ai de quoi garder mon secret avec ce que je sais sur toi...

-Ce... Que tu sais sur moi?

-Je t'ai suivis après que tu sois partie avec Fujino. J'ai eu un spectacle des plus intéressant... Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé d'ailleurs. Alors je me suis dis qu'un moment pareil il fallait l'immortalisé... Afin qu'il soit mis à profit.

Natsuki resta bouche-bée face à cette déclaration, elle était à la fois en colère, horrifiée que cette scène ait pu être découverte et honteuse d'avoir éprouvée un certains plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que... Tu attend de moi? Demanda t-elle hésitante et désarmée.

-Je te l'ai dis non?

Nao s'approcha à nouveau de la brune, lui caressant son visage, ses lèvres, son cou. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et susurra.

-Ton silence...

Puis elle tourna les talons laissant Natsuki surprise et affolée.

_Qu'elle journée... Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries! Tout ce que je voulais c'était faire une sieste! Une sieste! Et me voilà le sujet d'un chantage avec cette Nao et Shizuru qui... Je préfère même pas penser à elle..._

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de notre héroïne comme pour la tirer de son sommeil éveillé.

-Je te prend enfin!

-Tu me... QUOI?

_Je rêve où elle me fait des propositions elle aussi? Elles ont quoi avec moi? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces yuri où toutes les filles tombent amoureuses entre elles ou encore un shojo où tout un groupe de filles tombent amoureuses du même garçon! Pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi?_

-C'est «tiens» Haruka-chan!

-Hein? Ah oui! Tiens! Petite délinquante! Les cours ne sont pas fini et tu traînes comme à ton habitude dans les alentours! Tu viens avec moi cette fois-ci!

-Tant que tu dis plus de trucs bizarre ça me va...

-Quoi?

-Rien! Avance et ne me parle pas!

-Espèce de petite...

-C'est toi qui dis des trucs bizarre alors t'en prend pas à moi!

-Calme toi Haruka-chan! On est bientôt arrivées à la salle du conseil.

Une fois sur place, Reito salua Natsuki en lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'un jeune garçon au cheveux hirsute leur apporta. Il était aussi grand que Reito, mais plus jeune. Sa couleur de cheveux était étrange, à la fois châtains et blond.

-Merci Tate-kun. Alors Natsuki-chan qu'as-tu fais cette fois?

-Natsuki-chan? Qui t'a permis de m'appeler comme ça?

-Mah, mah... Tu es si froide. Dis moi comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors.

-Tu m'appelles pas. C'est plus simple.

-Je vois... Cela dit, saurais-tu où se trouve Shizuru-san par hasard?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir?

-Et bien vous avez l'air d'être de bonne amies pour qu'elle t'aide à t'échapper.

-On est pas amies! Et je sais pas où elle est...

-Du calme voyons. Je ne faisais que demander.

Même si Reito restait stoïque face aux propos de la brune, il connaissait néanmoins Shizuru. La réaction de la louve face à l'évocation de celle-ci ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'était passé une chose entre elles, mais aussi que Natsuki savait où elle se trouvait.

-Je ne l'ai pas amenée ici pour prendre le thé ou parler de Shizuru! Natsuki, pour toutes tes infractions au règlement intérieur et ta présence même dans cet établissement, tu auras des heures supplémentaires de cours et ce pendant un mois. Mais aussi tu devras aider les clubs si jamais l'un d'eux à besoin d'une main supplémentaire.

-QUOI?

-C'est ça ou ton renvois! Décide maintenant!

Haruka regardait avec un certains triomphe la mine vaincu de la délinquante. Elle jouissait de sa victoire face à celle qui a été son adversaire le plus coriace, mais elle savait aussi que Natsuki ne serait pas une captive de tout repos.

-Alors ta réponse?

-...J'accepte...

-Bien. Voilà qui est une sage décision, maintenant tu peux y aller. Shizuru te tiendra au courant de la suite.

-Pourquoi elle?

-Fujino-san est la meilleure élève de l'école, ses scores ont toujours été les meilleurs et ce depuis son admission dans le primaire de cette académie. Mais aussi, parce que la deuxième meilleure élève est Haruka-chan... Et il semblerait que Haruka-chan et toi, Kuga-san, vous ne pouviez vous parlez sans crier ou vous insulter...

-Yukino-san à raison. Et puis je suppose que Shizuru-san ne l'aurait pas vue autrement... Reito fit alors un clin d'œil à Natsuki qui détourna la tête.

-Cette petite peste...Avec ma Shizuru-sama... Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

Son habitude à épier la salle du conseil n'était plus à faire. Cependant, ce n'était pas de bon augure que de s'attirer la jalousie dévastatrice de Tomoe. Sans le savoir et en une seule journée Natsuki s'était attirée de gros ennuis.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fais vraiment très plaisir! Je tenterai tant bien que mal d'écrire à allure régulière, en espérant que mon approche de cette histoire continue de plaire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre V:<span>**

Les pâles rayons de lune transperçaient avec force les nuages obscure de cette nuit. Les quelques lampadaires de la ville s'efforçaient de briller d'avantage afin de faciliter la tâche ardue de ces quelques nuages qui s'attribuèrent le pouvoir dans les cieux. Natsuki, retourna dans cet immeuble, tout en priant pour que cette Nao - prédatrice dangereuse - ne décide pas de revenir ici avec un quelconque inconnu. Un vent glaciale gifla le visage de la brune, à cette hauteur il semblerait que le vent ne trouve plus aucune barrière métallique pour l'empêcher d'exercer avec toute sa puissance sa danse majestueuse.

_...«Natsuki...»... «Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste?»... «Fujino-san elle la meilleure après tout»... «Je voulais juste retenir Natsuki qui semble toujours vouloir me fuir.»..._

A cette pensée elle s'allongea sur la poutre, observant les quelques lucioles interstellaire qui voulaient, tout comme la lune, faire prévaloir leurs droits face à l'oppression - quasi total - de ces cristaux de glaces. Un bruit de poutre métallique attira le regard de la sécheuse au sol. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus seule, mais ce devait très certainement être un ivrogne qui ne savait plus tenir debout. Mais les bruits s'accentuaient et se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, plus aucun doute n'était permis, un combat avait lieu quelques mètres sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle tentait de voir d'où provenait la source de ce vacarme, une silhouette s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle se leva, prête à accueillir son visiteur comme il se doit; les quelques rayons de lune devait très certainement rendre son visage impossible à voir, mais son assaillant, qui qu'il soit, ne pourrait échapper à la brillance dénonciatrice de la lune. Natsuki s'aperçut que l'inconnu l'a fixait, sans bouger, sachant pertinemment que son visage serait à découvert s'il faisait un pas de plus. L'étonnement prit l'étudiante de court, elle qui s'attendait à devoir répondre de ses mains, n'en fit rien, l'homme ou la femme en question rebroussa chemin. Les pas de cet inconnu étaient posés, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, une confiance sans pareil devait habiter cet indésirable aux yeux de Natsuki. Quelques instant après la disparition de cet être, elle entendit un son constant, répétitif, qui agacent même. Elle décida de descendre afin de trouver la provenance du bruit, bruit qui n'était pas là avant l'irruption de cette personne. Ces gouttelettes ruisselaient à allures constantes, une goûte après l'autre, elle s'arrêta à proximité du son avant que son propre pas ne vienne perturber l'équilibre de ce liquide qu'elle ne saurait distinguer dans le noir. Elle sortit alors son téléphone afin d'acquérir une lumière suffisante. Braquant la petite, mais néanmoins efficace, source de lumière vers ce liquide - qui reprit alors l'unique note de sa symphonie lugubre. Natsuki resta statique face à sa découverte, un corps était presque déchiqueté, suspendu en hauteur, sans doute pendu afin d'exhiber ce corps mutilé au monde entier. Cet acte semblait être un avertissement, un exemple, à moins que ce ne soit juste qu'un plaisir sadique.

Cette boucherie humaine envahit les pensées de la brune toute la nuit durant, elle n'avait pas cherchée à décrocher l'homme, ni même à laisser la moindre emprunte de son passage. Juste un coup de fil anonyme passer à la police et elle quitta les lieux sans plus d'étonnement.

-Natsuki, tu sembles bien fatiguer. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier soir? celle désignée ne daigna répondre à sa camarade, toujours plongée dans ses pensées depuis la veille.

-Natsuki? Hey Natsuki! NATSUKI! surprise, la brune leva la tête vers celle qui l'appelait, terrorisée.

-Pourquoi tu cries comme ça dès le matin!

-Tu n'as pas répondue quand je t'ai parlée et j'ai dis au moins trois fois ton prénom avant de hurler! Moh sérieusement... A quoi tu penses pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de toi?

-Rien de bien passionnant, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Au fait, j'ai entendue dire que tu allais avoir des cours supplémentaires avec la seitou kachou et aider les clubs s'ils en ont besoin non?

-Hum...

-Et tu l'acceptes sans crier ou autre...? Tu es sûre que t'es pas malade?

-C'est ça ou le renvois... Même si un renvois ne me dérangerait pas... Je n'ai pas envie de...De décevoir ma mère...

-...Natsuki...

-Enfin bref!

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du conseil des étudiants, Shizuru ressassait son baiser avec celle qui rendait folle Suzushiro Haruka. La posture de Natsuki sur elle, le doute qu'elle aperçut dans son regard mais surtout la fuite qu'elle prit à la fin.

-Mah, mah! Haruka-san tu es toujours pleine d'énergie mais tu n'es pas obligée de crier de si bon matin tu sais... N'est-ce pas Shizuru-san?... Shizuru-san?

-Quoi?...Ah... Oui. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas obligée, mais ma foi, il serait étrange qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

-QUOI? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? JE fais absolument TOUT pour que tout soit parfait! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des incompétents!

-Ara, il est vrai que tu mènes à bien tout ce que tu entreprend Suzushiro-san. C'est pourquoi je te laisse t'occuper de tout. Tu as toute ma confiance.

- Hein?...Que... Bien sûr! Tu as entendue Yukino allons-y! Haruka et Yukino sortirent laissant Shizuru et un Reito suspicieux.

-Se serait-il passé quelque chose avec cette Kuga Natsuki?

-Ara Reito-san, de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Je vois... Une tasse de thé Shizuru-san?

La pause déjeuné sonna, la brune décida d'aller près du lac, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec la présidente. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autres lieux aussi calme et reposant. Rien de tel qu'une solitude totale pour rendre Natsuki heureuse. Les nuages, eux, n'avait pas abandonner leur bataille nocturne, ils avaient même progresser gouvernant aujourd'hui la totalité de cet espace bleu, ni la lune, ni le soleil n'avaient put reconquérir la moindre parcelle du royaume des cieux. La pluie et les orages annonçaient leurs venu. Elle appréciait cette déclaration, son temps favoris était bien celui-ci, un temps qui pousse les hommes à courir à droite et à gauche comme si cette pluie était brûlante et que leur peau se détacherait petit à petit de leurs muscles s'ils restaient trop longtemps sous celle-ci.

-Alors Natsuki, on est nostalgique? elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner sachant qui se trouvait là.

-Fujino n'est pas avec toi? Tu veux peut-être aller la chercher?

-Fout moi la paix Nao. J'aimerais profiter de la tranquillité de cet endroit, chose qui n'est pas possible avec ta présence!

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre... Moi ça ne me dérange pas du moment que t'es vaccinée...

-Quoi? NON! Ne répond surtout pas! Nao s'approcha de Natsuki et la prit dans ses bras comme la présidente.

-Ça te rappelle des souvenirs? Peut-être que tu aimerais qu'elle soit là à ma place ou peut-être que tu préfères que je reste à la sienne...?

Elle caressa la chevelure de jais, puis ses mains dérivèrent vers son visage pour ensuite le retourner dans sa direction et y déposer un doux baiser. La brune répondit même aux gestes de l'intéressée, ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire sourire, elle sentit qu'elle finirait par la posséder si elle continuait dans cette lancée. Natsuki ne se déroba pas aux caresses passionnelles de Nao, son corps semblait même en réclamer d'avantage, il semblait s'enflammer. Cela dit, elle avait cette sensation de déjà-vue face aux accolades de cette fille, son esprit semblait quitter son corps, l'entraînant dans des chemins boueux d'obscurité, une abysse qui semblait sans fin. Une des mains de sa cadette serpenta sur son corps, une fois arrivée sur la cuisse de Natsuki, elle reprit un minimum ses esprit, son corps s'était crispé sans doute par peur, par étonnement ou par plaisir. Elle ne savait pas lequel de ces sentiments régnait en maître à cet instant. Puis, le néant s'installa, les caresses et baisés n'étaient plus, Nao se redressa dès lors et lui dit.

-Désolé ma belle, les filles c'est pas mon truc. puis elle tourna les talons.

-Mais qu'est-ce...Que... Ne comprenant plus très bien la situation, Natsuki s'allongea pour laisser la pluie la submerger.

* * *

><p>-Beau spectacle n'est-ce pas?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI:**

-J'ai repérée la cible. Bien. Un regard cristallin observa la ville.

_C'est donc ici que tu as commencée ta nouvelle vie._

-Capitaine. Quels sont les ordres?

-Instaurez un périmètre de sécurité aux alentours de cette ville et trouvez un endroit satisfaisant comme base.

-Bien, il sortit alors son téléphone qui semblait bien trop gros pour n'être qu'un cellulaire de M. ou Mme. Tout-le-monde.

-Tselevoi podtverdili

Il raccrocha à cette simple phrase. Ils reprirent, dès lors, leurs places initiales dans la somptueuse Mercedes.

* * *

><p>-Tout se met en place. un major d'homme apporta une tasse de thé à celui qui s'exclamait.<p>

-Dois-je prévenir l'agent sur le terrain Monsieur?

-Pas la peine. De plus, je suis assez curieux de voir ce qu'il va advenir de ce réveil.

-Bien Monsieur.

Il tourna alors les talons afin de quitter la pièce. L'homme, alors seul, prit sa tasse et fit tourner son immense siège sur lui-même afin de faire face à une baie vitrée. Le spectacle était des plus grandiose et pour cause, il avait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville.

-Une vue digne d'un roi.

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'y pense, il pleuvait aussi ce jour là... Une pluie abondante accompagnée par le froid qui me parcourait l'échine comme à cet instant. J'aurai voulue la secourir, j'aurai pue essayer un geste... Même vain... Son sang sur mes mains, mes vêtements, mon visage. Une caresse de chaleur, tout ce qu'elle était: Douce, chaleureuse, aimante... Le pilier de notre famille... Et pourtant... Sa vie à été si brutalement arrachée... Je sens toujours cette culpabilité en moi, cette peur qui bloqua mes mouvements, mes pensées. Même si je n'avais que 6ans, même si mon intervention n'aurait rien changée... Au moins j'aurai tentée quelque chose ou tout simplement je n'aurai pas été abandonnée par elle... Par lui... Elle semble l'avoir oubliée... Cette nuit, notre rencontre...<em>

* * *

><p>Natsuki leva sa main vers le ciel, sa respiration devenait saccader au fur et à mesure que le froid prenait possession de son être. Quelques fumées - de ce qui lui restait de chaleur - s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Quelques larmes encore chaudes se laissèrent transporter par les larmes froides de la pluies avant de terminer leurs courses sur le sol devenu boueux. Alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux, laissant les goûtes d'eau glacées ainsi que le vent froid l'embaumer dans une couverture hivernale, un bouclier empêcha la mort de s'approcher d'avantage de son corps.<p>

-Natsuki. Tu risques d'attraper un rhume si tu t'endors ici, d'autant plus qu'il pleut.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un visage radieux lui faisait dorénavant face, protéger par un parapluie.

_Pourquoi Shizuru est-elle toujours souriante?_

-...

-Quelque chose te préoccupes?

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées tu veux?

A ces mots elle se releva lentement, reprenant ses distances habituelle avec le monde qui l'entourait. Un masque impassible, insensible.

-Ara, c'est parce que je t'aime que je me fais du soucis pour toi.

-Tu m'aimes hein... Attends! Tu m'aimes?

-Natsuki est toujours si drôle. Il est normale de dire ces choses là à ses amies et nous sommes amies non?

-Hum...

-Allez viens avec moi, tu es trempée et tu risques de tomber malade dans ces vêtements.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux en direction de la chambre d'étudiante de la présidente. Une fois sur place, Shizuru prit grand soin de son invitée: nourriture, douche, vêtement, une vraie femme au foyer. Natsuki se surprit à penser qu'elle serait la femme parfaite pour un Prince, elle et ses allures de Princesse. Le Pavillon d'Or de Kyoto, voilà ce qui représentait le mieux Shizuru.

-Je t'ai préparée un bain chaud et des vêtement de rechange, prends ton temps.

-Merci... Désolé de t'embêter Shizuru.

-Ce n'est rien, après tout tu as des cours supplémentaire à faire avec moi. Ça sera une bonne occasion de commencer.

-Tu as été mises au courant alors... dit-elle suivit d'un rire nerveux.

Comme pour abréger cette conversation qui tournait à son désavantage, Natsuki prit les quelques vêtements de rechange et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle prenait, effectivement, tout son temps, Shizuru se prépara une tasse de thé puis s'installa sur son canapé. Qu'importe où se trouve la présidente, seul le silence l'accompagnait, rien de plus. Sans doute un trait de caractère qu'elle partageait avec Natsuki sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte. Un éclair fit son apparition afin de briser ce silence de mort dans lequel elle aimait tant se plonger. Son regard se posa dès lors sur sa fenêtre, une tempête semblait faire rage à l'extérieur, autant qu'à l'intérieur de son être.

* * *

><p><em>-Elle embrasse divinement bien tu sais Fujino.<em>

_-Dégage de ma vue..._

_ Nao lui sourit, ravie d'avoir put briser ce masque de perfection. Elle vit la rage et la peine dans le regard de la présidente et cela la réjouissait._

_-Comme tu voudras. A plus tard. elle chantonnât victorieusement ces dernières paroles._

* * *

><p>Natsuki fit coulisser la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la tête. Elle posa son regard sur la présidente qui semblait inerte, fixant la fenêtre avec attention, voir fascination. Elle s'installa dès lors près de sa camarade, prenant un des livres posé en bataille sur la petite table basse, obligeant son amie à rompre avec son monde.<p>

-Ton bain était-il assez chaud?

-Parfait.

-Une tasse de thé?

-S'il te plaît. Shizuru lui apporta une tasse, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien.

-Hum... Merci... dit-elle rougissante.

-Pourquoi Natsuki rougit-elle?

-Je ne rougis pas! C'est le bain qui fais que j'ai encore le visage un peu rouge...

-Je vois.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la présidente. Même si elle n'était pas dupe, les excuses que lui trouvait Natsuki étaient des plus risibles.

-Bien! Et si nous commencions ton apprentissage? Au fait, j'ai entendue dire que l'équipe d'athlétisme recherchait un membre... J'ai donc soufflée ton nom à leur capitaine et il t'attend demain durant la pause déjeuné.

A cette déclaration la brune se leva d'un bond. A la fois choquée et pleine de colère, comment avait-elle osée faire ça!

-Tu as quoi!... elle s'arrêta un instant, se rappelant que cela faisait partie de ses conditions de non-renvois de l'établissement.

-Ah... Oui je dois aider les clubs qui en ont besoin... dit-elle d'une voix désespérée, tout en reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

_Des cours, des cours supplémentaire et un club... Pourquoi moi... Monde cruel!_

-Ara, Natsuki fait une drôle de tête. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non... Tout va pour le mieux...

* * *

><p>Une heure trente plus tard, Natsuki quitta la chambre de la présidente. S'attardant ainsi dans l'établissement vide, vagabondant de salle en salle avant de s'arrêter dans la sienne pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Elle observa la salle vide et notamment son bureau qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Elle prit même le temps de s'asseoir jusqu'à-ce que le pâle arc-en-ciel - qu'avait laissé cette tempête - ne disparaît.<p>

-C'est drôle, maintenant que la salle est vide, j'aurai presque envie d'étudier.

Elle reprit alors son exploration des lieux, vagabondant au grès du vent, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière, encore allumée n'attire son attention. C'était celle du conseil des étudiants.

_Shizuru travail tard._

Alors qu'elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la salle, des bruits de plus en plus étranges parvenait jusqu'à son oreille. La porte entrouverte, lui permit d'observer ce qui pouvait produire autant de bruit. Une erreur qu'elle regretta dès lors. Shizuru n'était pas seule dans cette salle, ses cries n'était ni des cris de peur ou de souffrance, c'était tout le contraire même. La présidente transpirante et défigurer par le plaisir. Ce spectacle laissa abasourdie la jeune étudiante qui mit alors ses mains sur sa bouche afin d'empêcher le moindre bruit de sortir. Elle recula tout aussi silencieusement. Une fois assez éloignée de la salle elle se mit à courir vers la sortie la plus proche. La brune arrêta sa course afin de se reposer sur l'un des piliers de l'établissement, reprenant ainsi une respiration normale.

-C'était tout juste...

-Je te le fais pas dire.

* * *

><p><span>traduction<span>:

Tselevoi podtverdili: Cible Repérée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII:**

-Encore toi! Mais tu me suis à la trace ma parole!

-Alors le spectacle t'a plu? Natsuki ne sut retenir un rougissement de honte et de gêne.

-C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à croire la rumeur à son sujet. Qui aurait pu croire que notre très chère et si adorée présidente puisse faire ce genre de chose... Dévergonder une jeune élève et tout ça dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. J'avoue qu'elle remonte dans mon estime. dit-elle en riant à gorge déployée.

-Au moins ça vous fais un point en commun...

La brune se pinça l'arête du nez comme exaspérée par les paroles de la collégienne. Dorénavant, plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre ou la choquée en ce qui concerne les propos de sa cadette.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?

-Et toi? Tu joues peut-être les voyeuse...

Nao semblait prendre très au sérieux sa réflexion. Analysant le comportement de la brune, lui lançant quelques regards approbateur en ce qui concerne sa réflexion. Un "Ça expliquerait tout" vint clôturer sa pensée.

-Oi, oi! Arrête de prendre cet air aussi sérieux à propos de ça! Je ne suis pas comme toi moi!

-C'est vrai, j'avais presque oubliée à quel point tu étais coincée... Une vrai pucelle!

La brune resserra son poing avec colère. Cette fille avait le don de la mettre en rogne rien que par sa présence, mais lorsqu'elles entamaient une quelconque conversation, cela tournait rapidement à la joute verbale.

-Je préfère être une pucelle qu'une traînée!

-Tes insultes manquent vraiment de mordant... Même si je te poussais à bout j'imagine que j'aurai rien de mieux...

Nao posa l'une de ses mains sur son front, l'autre sur sa hanche. Faisant ainsi comprendre à la brune qu'elle abandonnait tout espoir en ce qui concerne sa répartie. Elle n'était pas de taille et ne le serait jamais.

-Va te faire voir!

Après cet échange, des plus amicale avec Nao, Natsuki s'en alla loin de cette académie qu'elle définirait plus comme une maison close qu'un établissement scolaire. Elle continua de marcher dans les rues sombres de cette petite région, non loin de son appartement. Elle était perdue dans ses propres réflexions qui avaient pour thème principale ses fréquentations, ou plutôt ses harceleuses.

-Elles sont toutes complètement folles ces filles!

-Dur journée?

Elle s'arrêta un instant afin d'observer qui avait eut l'audace d'écouter ses propos intimes, même si elle les avaient énoncés à haute voix. Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année était accoudée à une rembarre permettant de délimiter la chaussée. Elle était assez grande, de long cheveux blond cascadaient avec grâce le long de ses épaules, son regard était des plus cristallin, ses pommettes était rosées. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, et cette poupée semblait particulièrement apprécier les cigares cubains. Non loin de sa lèvre inférieur ont pouvait y apercevoir un grain de beauté qui ajouta une note presque italienne à son physique. Ses mains étaient très fines et elles arboraient de long, mais néanmoins, très beaux ongles. Cette femme était habillée de façon très élégante, elle était tout de noir vêtue, son tailleur lui allait à ravir et son long manteau accentuait ses traits de femme fatale. Natsuki ne prit, cependant, pas la peine de répondre à cette inconnue. Elle l'observa de haut en bas et passa son chemin, ce qui fit rire l'inconnue. Tandis que la brune s'éloignait d'un pas décidé loin de cette femme, une Mercedes fit son apparition. C'est alors qu'un homme abaissa sa vitre.

-Capitaine, que faisons-nous?

La femme amena à nouveau son cigare en bouche, elle prit une inspiration de cette drogue venimeuse puis souffla la fumée en direction de Natsuki. Elle se tourna vers l'homme, répondant enfin à sa question.

-On attend.

-Bien Madame.

Elle contourna la rembarre afin d'accéder à la voiture. Ceci fait, ils prirent une route à l'opposée de la position de la lycéenne.

Une fois chez elle, Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de lire son courrier ou même de manger, sa seule direction était sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur les draps - elle n'avait même pas la force de se déshabiller ou de défaire son lit. Elle observa un long moment son plafond, notamment l'immense fissure sur celui-ci.

_Depuis quand est-ce que c'est là ça?_

Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa fenêtre, même si elle ne voyait que le haut des lampadaires depuis son lit, les quelques âmes bruyantes en dehors lui laissait facilement imaginer leurs vies. Un chien qui abois face aux passants ivres qui dansaient probablement tout en chantant à tue-tête, ajouté à cela les commerçants qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'attirer de la clientèle.

_Ils sont tous si bruyants... Ils s'agitent comme une colonie de fourmis..._

Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lourd et elle ne put résister à l'appel de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>La même mélodie dansait dans ses songes. <em>

_Sur la corde raide, son sang coule et s'écoule. _

_Tout ne semble être que mensonge. _

_Son corps se meurtri dans cette foule. _

_Elle danse encore sur cette douce mélodie, elle tourbillonne dans les filets de l'ennuie._

_ Tu ne sais qui tu es réellement, ta renaissance se fera dans le sang. _

_Danse, danse au clair de lune, laisse ces pâles nuées ardentes se consommer. _

_La mort est ta plume, la haine guidera tes pas empoisonnés._

Natsuki se réveilla d'un bond. Sa respiration était saccadée, haletante, et son corps était en sueur. Elle s'observa un instant, elle n'était plus qu'en débardeur et boxer, elle posa alors son regard sur sa chaise où ses vêtements était dorénavant disposés. Ses draps était en désordre, voir même à moitié au sol.

_Est-ce que je me suis couchée comme ça...? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fais..._

Elle se leva afin d'explorer son appartement, sans doute était-elle à la recherche d'un quelconque inconnu qui aurait put s'introduire chez elle. La brune examina sa porte, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait pensée à la fermer à clés. Elle se tourna dès lors dans sa salle à manger/cuisine. Toujours rien, si ce n'est les lumières de la vie nocturne de la ville. Natsuki, ne voyant rien d'alarmant mit cet évènement sur le coup de son prétendu somnambulisme et alla se rincée le visage dans sa salle de bain. Face à son miroir, elle observa longuement celui-ci.

_J'ai vraiment des traits enfantins... Pas étonnant que ces vieux pervers m'aborde dans la rue..._

Elle retourna par la suite dans sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à son bourreau matinale. Il affichait en caractère rouge 4h25 du matin. La brune laissa alors son corps tomber de tout son poids sur son matelas, elle s'installa à nouveau sur le dos afin de contempler son plafond, posant un de ses bras en haut de sa tête.

_Comment est-ce que je vais me rendormir maintenant..._

* * *

><p>-Capitaine. Voici le rapport que vous aviez demandée.<p>

-Merci.

L'homme lui fit un salut presque militaire et s'en alla. Cigare toujours en bouche, elle posa dès à présent son regard vers ses subordonnés qui se donnaient à cœur joie pour maltraiter un homme. A cet instant elle leva sa main, tous ses hommes s'arrêtèrent.

-Bien. Est-ce que maintenant tu es prêt à parler?

Malgré ses quelques dents manquantes, ses joues boursouflée et ses lèvres plus que fendues, il parla. Sans doute savait-il qu'elle lui aurait arrachée la langue si ce n'était pas pour parler.

-Je... Vous... Dirais... Tout... Ce... Que... Je... Sais...

Les hommes de mains - qui avaient prit un malin plaisir à le torturer - se mirent à rire face à sa souffrance mais surtout face à sa lâcheté. Eux qui ne font qu'une seule et même entité, eux qui ne parleraient jamais, qu'importe les tortures. Ils préféraient tous subir une mort atroce plutôt que de trahir leurs supérieure. Elle n'était qu'une femme, mais elle avait su se faire respecter et aduler par ces hommes forts. Ces militaires rétrogradés oublièrent leurs principes premier de soldat, n'écoutant plus que celle qui ne leur tournera jamais le dos. Ils étaient une famille unis et indissociable.

-Voilà qui est une bien sage décision.

Elle se leva de son siège, document en main. La dite capitaine, fit relever l'homme par ses sbires, celui-ci, malgré son œil droit mal en point, observa la photo que cette dernière lui tendit.

-Que sais-tu sur cette personne? l'homme regarda avec frayeur la photo.

-Je... Je vous en supplie... Tuez moi!

Cette réponse n'était pas du goût de la femme, qui lui décocha un coup de poing au ventre. Ce spectacle était des plus plaisant pour les hommes autour d'elle.

-Parle!

-Si je parle, je suis un homme mort. elle releva la tête de l'homme par les cheveux et lui dit avec un sourire des plus sadique.

-Tu es déjà mort.

Elle leva son cigare - laissant la fumée se perdre dans les narines de sa victime. Il comprit où elle voulait en venir, il n'en avait cure et accepta une nouvelle torture. Elle brûla le visage de cet homme avec un plaisir grandissant. Ce dernier cria de toutes ses forces, ce qui agaça par la suite sa tortionnaire, qui pour le faire taire, lui donna un coup de genou au niveau du plexus. Sa respiration fut happée, ses poumons refusèrent de laisser le moindre souffle s'extirper, ses cordes vocales lui intimèrent l'ordre de se taire. Son propre corps se retournait contre lui.

-Emmenez-le au sous-sol. Amusez-vous à le torturer, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'être plus intelligent.

Son sourire sadique ne s'était pas défait de son visage, il s'était même accentué. Ses hommes de mains, soulevèrent avec joie l'homme qui tentait de récupérer un tant soit peu d'oxygène. Dans un élan de peur, il frappa l'un des gardes. Son erreur fut vite corriger par la femme qui agrippa sa chevelure et le fit embrasser le mur. Elle y mit tellement de force que l'os de son nez craqua avec fureur.

-Quel méchant petit garçon tu fais!

Le captif laissa son corps tomber à terre, son sang était dorénavant répartie sur le mur et au sol. Le soldat qui fut blessé le releva afin de lui attribuer une autre punition. Après son nez, se fut autour de ses côtes de craquer - elles ne purent tenir face aux coups puissant que l'ont venait de lui asséné. Et c'est tel un cadavre qu'il fut traîné jusqu'au sous-sol. La femme, alors seule, examina les dégâts de l'homme tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Encore un qui préfère mourir plutôt que de parler. Que s'est épuisant de nettoyer tout ce foutoir après leurs passage...

Elle caressa ses tempes comme pour apaiser une migraine naissante. Elle tournait en rond, elle le savait, ce qui accentuait sa colère. Le dossier sur son bureau lui donnait du fil à retorde, mais elle savait dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Ce dossier était imposant - tout une vie semblait avoir été écrite noir sur blanc et était appuyée par des clichés photographique. Un nom était visible sur celui-ci: Fujino.


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé pour le temps d'attente... En espérant que ce chapitre, qui est assez court et complexe, puisse vous plaire!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII<strong>

_Je sens mon corps s'ensevelir peu à peu dans cette eau froide et obscure. Je suis entraînée dans les tréfonds de cet océan inconnu - là où aucun sons ne s'élèvent. Un abysse sans fin, sans limite, une chute éternelle. Mon corps semble échapper à mon contrôle et mon poids s'intensifie sans cesse... J'entre ouvre mes yeux une dernière fois et observe cette lune qui brille au dessus des remous de cette eau écarlate - elle semble si sombre à ma vue - si calme et si ténébreuse... __  
><em>

_Cette lumière semble si effrayante..._

_La lune brûle t-elle autant que le soleil?_

Un bruit insistant força la rêveuse à rompre avec son songe. Elle tendit son bras, tâtant à l'aveuglette sa petite table de chevet afin d'attraper son réveil. Elle observa les chiffres d'un rouge accusateur lui indiquant 19h20. Elle avait passée sa journée à dormir. Le soleil déclinait déjà, la nuit s'installait doucement et le tintamarre qui l'avait extirpée de son sommeil continuait sa mélodie de guerre.

-Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci...

La personne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur accentua son geste. Agaçant par la même occasion la brune, qui, soit dit en passant, n'appréciait la compagnie d'aucun être vivant à son réveil.

-Ça va j'arrive! elle ouvrit la porte avec colère. QUOI!

-Ara, Natsuki était donc cachée ici.

Natsuki observa la présidente un instant avant de rebroussée chemin. Cette dernière prit cet acte comme une invitation et entra à son tour dans l'appartement de la brune.

-Pourquoi Natsuki n'était-elle pas en classe aujourd'hui?

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai décidé de me reposer un peu.

Shizuru s'approcha dès lors de sa camarade et colla son front contre la dite malade. Cette dernière se crispa d'étonnement et ne sut retenir un rougissement de gêne. Elle finit par se reculer d'un geste vif tant la proximité de son visage et de celui de la présidente l'effrayait.

-Pourtant tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre... Cela dit, vue ta tenue légère ce n'est pas très étonnant que tu attrapes des coups de froid...

A ces paroles elle observa longuement les jambes tombantes de la sécheuse, qui, comme pour se protéger prit le premier objet assez grand pour camoufler son corps aux yeux de l'intruse indiscrète.

-Je vais m'habiller. Fais comme chez toi en attendant.

-Okini!

Natsuki se hâta d'enfiler une quelconque tenue - son esprit l'avait persuadée que de laisser Shizuru seule dans son appartement ne pouvait que lui apporter des ennuis. Malgré tout elle tenta une discussion d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement, comme pour distraire son invité forcé de fouiller où bon lui semblait.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue Shizuru?

Sa tentative avait échouée, la présidente commença sa fouille des lieux tout en discutant.

-Ara, l'entraîneur du club d'athlétisme est venue me signaler ton absence à votre rendez-vous. Je suis par conséquent passée te voir dans ta classe mais ta camarade, Tokiha-san m'a avertit de ton absence. J'étais très inquiète pour toi.

Lors de son exploration, la présidente trouva sur une étagère une vieille photographie. Natsuki n'était encore qu'une enfant - elle ne semblait pas avoir un an - et était accompagnée de ses parents, ainsi que de son chien.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

L'interpellée se retourna rapidement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune face aussi vite. Dans un élan déterminé, elle arracha l'objet des mains de Shizuru. Outragée et en colère elle lança un regard haineux à la présidente avant de rendre à l'objet sa place initiale.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires!

Elle tourna les talons afin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Quand deux bras impérieux encerclèrent sa taille. Natsuki sentit le souffle chaud de la présidente dans sa nuque.

-Shi...Shizu...

-Pardonne moi Natsuki. Je ne voulais pas te blesser avec mon geste déplacé...

La brune repoussa son assaillante avec une grande douceur comme pour lui faire comprendre que son geste était dorénavant pardonné. Elle rejeta avec douceur ces bras, cette chaleur qui lui fit un bien fou, s'interdisant d'aimer ou d'être aimer. Ce n'était pas pour elle, ce ne sera jamais pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était tant persuadée de cela. Ses souvenirs d'enfance lui faisaient défaut, elle ne se rappelait de rien. Cette photo était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se rattacher. Sa mère... Son père... Son chien... Elle ne se souvient pas de leurs noms, pas de leurs étreintes, pas de leurs tendresse... C'était un vide incommensurable. Elle avait beau cherchée à retrouver sa mémoire, rien n'y faisait.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire? dit-elle comme pour fuir ses pensées.

La présidente accepta l'offre d'un signe de tête et s'installa sur le canapé - observant sa camarade. Ses cheveux étaient dorénavant attachés en bataille, cela lui sciait à ravir. Shizuru se sentie comme à part entière, une élue qui pouvait approcher et voire les différentes facettes de cette jeune lycéenne qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être froide et distante.

-Natsuki aurait-elle du thé vert?

* * *

><p>Un homme d'une carrure à la fois noble et robuste entra dans une pièce baignée de lumière - malgré la nuit qui prit rapidement possession des cieux. Les lampadaires, véhicules et autres panneaux publicitaire lumineux ajouta des couleurs dans l'immense pièce.<p>

-La mission à été accomplis avec succès Monsieur. L'agent sur le terrain à su approcher la cible avec aisance.

-Bien. Dès que vous en aurez la possibilité, commencez le réveil.

-Très bien Monsieur.

L'homme ressortie de la pièce comme il était venue. Le dirigeant se leva à son tour afin de se servir un verre de whisky. Il observa un certains temps les deux glaçons qui étaient rongés par l'alcool et c'est d'un trait sec qu'il avala le tout - son visage se crispa de satisfaction. Son verre semblait représenter le verre de la victoire: à la fois fort et doux. Il déposa ce dernier sur son immense bureau, laissant une marque sur le marbre. Il ouvrit par la suite un de ses nombreux tiroirs afin d'en extraire un dossier dans lequel se trouvait une photographie qu'il prit avec précaution. Tournant son siège divin face à cette ville qu'il semblait gouverné, il tendit la photo à bout de bras.

-Bientôt... Tu m'appartiendras de nouveau.

-On crie déjà victoire à ce que je vois.

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sa baie vitrée reflétait comme un miroir les traits de l'arrivante. Sa chevelure doré, ses traits de femme d'affaire, doublé de femme fatale. Sa réputation l'a succédait.

-Dois-je vous faire un quelconque salut militaire?

-Quelqu'un qui n'en comprend pas son sens ne peux que le bafouer.

Il sourit un instant, la réputation de cette militaire était bien fondé sur des vérités. Il ne décocha pas son regard de la vitre - il savait que s'il quittait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son invité des yeux, il serait un homme mort.

-J'ai un bon whisky si cela vous tente. A moins qu'une vodka ne soit plus à votre goût.

-Je suis touchée de cette attention.

Elle sortie de sa poche interne une petite boite métallique, boite dans laquelle elle rangeait avec précaution chacun de ses cigares. Elle tapota ce dernier quelques instant avant d'en couper l'extrémité. Une fois l'objet mit en bouche, son second lui tendit un briquet - l'autre extrémité du cigare se consuma légèrement. Le silence dans cette action l'a rendait terriblement lente, oppressante. Elle avait ce don de rendre toutes personnes nerveuse en sa présence, mais pas celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle souffla sa première bouffée de fumée avec satisfaction - sous les regards de l'homme toujours assit. Ce dernier prit grand soin de dégainer son arme avec la plus grande discrétion.

-Inutile de sortir votre arme, les hostilités ne sont pas encore de mise.

-Rien ne vous échappe.

Le regard cristallin de la militaire se posa sur le siège qu'elle jugeait trop grand à son goût et trop prétentieux pour celui qui l'utilisait.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

* * *

><p>-Il est déjà si tard?<p>

Natsuki remarqua que la présidente s'était assoupie pendant le film, - elle prit même ses aises en serrant la brune tel un doudou - elle bougeât lentement son corps afin de s'extirper hors de l'étreinte. Cela étant fait, elle prit son invitée forcée dans ses bras afin de l'installer confortablement dans son lit. Malgré son apparence de princesse des glaces, elle était en réalité un véritable gentleman, favorisant les autres parfois même à son détriment. Tandis qu'elle terminait de border Shizuru, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et dit:

-Natsuki est un véritable amour... elle se mit à rougir et s'empressa de couvrir la présidente.

-Si adorable...

-Dors bien.

Après cette réplique cinglante elle prit de quoi rendre son canapé plus confortable et se hâta de le retrouver. Laissant la présidente dans ses divagations liées à la fatigue. Son lit une fois prêt elle se hissa entre les draps - même si elle savait pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas à elle. Elle se laissa ensevelir de questions et de réflexions qu'elle jugeait bien trop philosophique à son goût et qui en surprendrait plus d'un.

_Chaque jour semble différent et pourtant si semblable. Toujours en quête de savoir ou de soi, jamais nous ne cessons de chercher à comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi... Pourquoi Shizuru est-elle ainsi... Pourquoi le monde à t-il besoin de comprendre l'amour ou même de le ressentir, car au bout du compte seul la souffrance est à gagnée._

_«Moh Natsuki tu es si cynique!» Mai à peut-être raison ou alors suis-je trop réaliste pour elle?_

-Fais chier.

Elle se frotta hâtivement la tête tentant d'éloigner ces idées saugrenues. A quoi cela lui servirait de s'embrouiller l'esprit avec de pareil idioties! Alors elle se leva et commença une série d'exercice - seul moyen efficace qu'elle ait trouvée pour échapper à elle-même. Pendant qu'elle s'exerçait avec rigueur, la présidente sortie hors du lit afin de rejoindre celle qui avait prit tant de précaution pour la coucher.

-Natsuki aurait-elle des soucis pour dormir? la brune continua son exercice.

-Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Ara, il est vrai que j'ai été très bien bordée, mais le visage si adorable de Natsuki m'a coupée toute envie de rejoindre le monde rêve.

La brune s'arrêta un instant dans ses abdominaux. Déconcentrée par les paroles de sa perturbatrice officielle, mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle recommença de zéros sa série d'exercice, en espérant que celle qui l'observait à cet instant cesse de lui tenir des propos douteux.

* * *

><p>-Bien je crois que nous avons là un accord.<p>

-Vous faites erreurs.

-Vous êtes aussi imprenable que votre beauté.

La femme se mit à rire à gorge déployée. L'homme l'observa sans un bruit, comprenant que cette discutions n'avait pour seul but que de l'observer lui.

-Que de flatteries de votre part. Un vrai chien politique, elle se tourna vers son second, Sergent.

-Madame.

-Laissons là notre nouvel ami, afin qu'il puisse réfléchir sur sa position.

-Bien Capitaine. il lui tendit son long manteau orné de médailles et autres décorations militaire.

-Si le cœur vous en dit, j'aimerais vous invitez à dîner afin de mettre à profit notre prochain entretien, la femme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre.

-Inutile.

La porte se referma avec délicatesse après leur passage. L'homme alors seul actionna son interphone.

-Giriko.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, le major d'homme pénétra dans la pièce, toujours aussi silencieux et droit.

-Le réveil doit être avancé. Ordonnez à l'agent sur place que la mission doit s'effectuer aussi rapidement que possible.

-Bien Monsieur.

_Cette femme risque de tout compromettre... Je dois m'en débarrasser au plus vite!_

* * *

><p><em>Comment as-tu pu m'oublier... Natsuki...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau Chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'admet que mes chapitres deviennent assez court, juste quelques problèmes d'agencement pour l'instant...

Bonnes fêtes à tous quand même avec cette petite chanson prise dans K-On (saison 1 épisode 7 A voir impérativement pour bien rire!)

Jingle bells Oi! Jingle bells Yeah!

Suzu ga naru

Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau

Jingle bells Yeah! Jingle bells Oh!

PS: xDBakachan ta review sur mon autre fic sonne comme un reproche T_T J'ai pas dormis de la nuit pour pouvoir te satisfaire honte à toi! lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX<strong>

-Cette Kuga Natsuki... Comment ose t-elle toucher à ce qui m'appartiens...! Tout ça... Tout est de sa faute!

-Tu tiens à te venger?

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était levé depuis maintenant deux heures. L'appartement de la jeune Kuga était assaillis par les rayons du soleil et par l'odeur de cuisine de la présidente. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux - malgré ses quelques heures pitoyables de repos - elle vit une Shizuru pleine d'entrain, accomplissant des mets succulent autant pour l'odorat que pour les papilles. Elle se leva lentement, comme assommée par le poids de sa fatigue et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à sa table afin de profiter d'un copieux repas qu'avait accomplit son invité durant son sommeil. Sommeil qu'elle jugeait plus comme une sieste.<p>

-Ara, ma petite dormeuse s'éveille enfin. Tu as faim?

-Hum...

Shizuru sourit face à ce regard à la fois innocent et somnolant. Elle tendit une assiette à la brune, qui, gênée et stupéfaite par le festin préparé pour elle restait sans voix, admirative et émerveillée devant cet œuvre d'art recouvert de mayonnaise.

-Shizuru, tu es vraiment parfaite!

Cette dernière observait avec plaisir le regard enfantin de Natsuki.

_Finalement elle est une fille comme les autres. Aussi adorable qu'un enfant à Noël._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shizuru? Tu ne manges pas?

-Natsuki se ferait-elle du soucis pour moi?

-C'est juste que si tu manges pas je prend ta part voilà tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi...

-Si tu avais dis cela sans rougir j'aurai pu te croire, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-... elle toussa pour faire diversion, c'est vraiment très bon.

-Si tu veux je peux revenir te faire à manger.

-C'est vrai?

Un éclair d'espoir se mit à briller dans ses yeux, Shizuru en eut un pincement au cœur.

-Oui, si Natsuki veut bien de moi.

* * *

><p>Une fois arrivé à l'académie, les deux amies se séparèrent. Shizuru se dirigea vers ses groupies et autres membre de son fan club - c'était devenu son rituel matinale - tandis que la brune, jugée délinquante, l'observa de loin. Cette mascarade avait le don de l'écoeurer. Elle entendait, même de là où elle était, la voix mielleuse et faussement enjouée de la présidente, ainsi que les cris de joie de ses fidèles. Comparer cet amas de foule à une secte lui soutira un sourire. Shizuru ressemblait bel et bien à une déesse, adulée de tous - ils n'osaient que très rarement la toucher, ils l'a connaissaient à peine et pourtant... Cet horde de jeunes filles seraient capable d'accomplir les 12 Travaux d'Hercule pour ce regard rubis, pour cette voix, pour un geste de sa part. Natsuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se laissait prendre au jeu. La présidente savait très bien que ces filles ne l'aimaient pas elle mais l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle.<p>

-KUGA NATSUKI!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ENCORE Suzushiro!

-Tu dois aider le club d'athlétisme et il me semble que le capitaine n'a toujours pas eut ta visite!

-Oui ben ce midi j'y passerait. Si tu permet là j'ai cours.

-Ah! Comme si j'allais croire que tu allais en cours! TOI!

-Me fais pas chier!

-QUOI!

Les deux se fusièllerent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'un bento s'interpose entre elles, mettant en suspend leur future combat musclé.

-Tiens Natsuki, je l'ai préparé pour toi ce matin.

Shizuru lui sourit puis s'en alla. Haruka resta stupéfaite par cette scène - elle fixa Natsuki puis Shizuru, puis Natsuki, puis Shizuru, puis Natsuki. Elle semblait être une spectatrice durant un match de tennis.

-Hein? Quoi? Hein?

-Laisse tomber Suzushiro. J'irais tout à l'heure pour le club d'athlétisme.

-Mais qu'est-ce... Que...

Haruka n'en revenait toujours pas et ce fut Yukino qui l'a tira de sa stupéfaction. Les heures de classe défilèrent à une allure hallucinante, lorsque la pause déjeuné sonna, Natsuki se surprit à penser que les cours de cette matinée n'étaient finalement pas si ennuyeux - moins qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée en tout cas.

-Natsuki! Tu as un bento! Tu as fais un bento? Non, c'est stupide de ma part de penser ça... Tu as dû l'acheter... Mais tu as quand même un bento!

Mai semblait hystérique. Jamais sa camarade de classe n'avait préparée ou même pensée à préparer un seul repas, elle se contentait juste de savourer quelques paquets de ''junk food''.

-Du calme Mai! Ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Mais si! Tu ne te rends pas compte! Depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vue manger autre chose que tes saletés!

-Hey! N'insulte pas ma mayo!

-Il n'y a pas que ça...

-Même!

Natsuki croisât alors ses bras devant sa poitrine et prit le visage d'un enfant gâté mécontent. Mai était habituée à ce changement aussi inexplicable qu'adorable, son amie avait pour habitude de passer d'un sentiment à l'autre - dans toute son extrémité. "La princesse de glace" n'était qu'un faux titre, donné par des gens qui ignoraient tout d'elle et de sa gentillesse.

-Dis moi, qui a fait ça?

-Peu importe...!

Un léger sentiment de honte l'envahit. Penser que la présidente du conseil des élèves lui avait préparer un bento rien que pour elle... Cela l'a gênait énormément. Mai l'a traitait suffisamment comme une enfant sans qu'elle ait besoin d'une deuxième mère. D'ailleurs, lui avouer que son rôle de mère poule avait été dérober par Shizuru serait sans doute la pire des erreurs qu'elle commettrait - et sans doute la dernière.

-Bien je dois y aller.

-Et où vas-tu comme ça? la rousse mit ses mains sur ses hanches - position typique des mères qui s'interrogent sur les aller et venu de leur fille chérie.

-Voir l'entraîneur du club d'athlétisme, répondit la brune d'un ton lasse.

-Gambatte ne! lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

La brune salua son amie de la main avant de quitter la salle. Elle descendit les marches de l'établissement, se faisant bousculer par quelques idiotes. La pause déjeuné était le moment rêvé pour tenter de déjeuner avec la présidente. Elles se ruaient toutes vers la salle du conseil des étudiants avec empressement - bousculant, tel un troupeau de rhinocéros, tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur leur passage. Une fois dehors, elle s'avança vers le terrain extérieur, là où l'entraîneur l'attendait déjà.

-Kuga-san c'est bien ça?

-C'est ça. On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un membre.

-Exact. Pourrais-tu faire un tour de terrain pour que je puisse te chronométrer.

-D'accord.

Natsuki fit un tour de terrain et laissa bouche-bée le capitaine. Elle était rapide, elle avait de l'endurance et ne transpirait pas le moins du monde. Elle avait une forme physique olympique.

-Wouah Kuga! Tu es rapide! Avec toi dans l'équipe c'est sûr que le trophée inter-lycée sera pour nous.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

-Sans plus. Ce n'est rien qu'une course.

-Je..Je vois... Bon et bien les entraînement sont les mardi et vendredi. Si tu veux il y a des entraînement supplémentaire le dimanche matin, mais seulement si tu le souhaites.

-D'accord. Bon et bien j'y vais.

-Bien!

Le capitaine était plus que satisfait de la performance de Natsuki, pour lui cela semblait plus qu'évident que la coupe était pour Fûka cette année encore, même si sa nouvelle coureuse était froide et désintéressée.

-Elle est peut-être pas très enthousiaste mais en tout cas elle cours vite. Heureusement que Suzushiro l'a forcée à entrer dans l'équipe!

* * *

><p>Les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent, heureusement, ils étaient essentiellement composés d'activités sportives ou d'étude seul. La sécheuse professionnelle se sentit soulager de pouvoir se dépenser sans contrainte. Un cours de combat avait été organisé - le club de karaté du lycée tentait d'appâter de nouveaux membres par cette technique. Natsuki se releva être une compétitrice d'excellence, tous pensaient qu'elle devait être une ancienne championne, ou alors, que ses mauvaises fréquentations et habitudes l'avaient formée. Elle même ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir sa force, son endurance ainsi que son agilité, sans parler de son besoin d'activités sportives quotidien. Quand la sonnerie retentit afin de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle journée, les quelques survivant à ses pieds et poing se sentirent soulager et quittèrent le gymnase avec un certain empressement. La brune aurait pu être sollicitée par le club, seulement ses membres étaient terrifiés à l'idée de la combattre. Dans la salle du conseil des étudiants, la réunion qui retint les membres du conseil après les cours, était terminé depuis environ une demi heure. Shizuru était dorénavant seule dans la salle, elle regardait les élèves courir sur le terrain, perdue dans ses pensées.<p>

-Shizuru?

Elle était tant absorbée par celles-ci qu'elle n'entendit pas l'irruption de la brune. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci l'a toucha qu'elle se retourna brusquement - presque effrayée que quelqu'un ait pu entendre l'une de ses pensées. Natsuki leva les mains en signe de capitulation, cherchant à rassurer son aînée.

-Natsuki? Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Cours supplémentaire... dit-elle maussade.

Shizuru reprit son masque parfait, laissant sa stupéfaction de côté. Il faut dire que Natsuki n'allait pas insister sur ce qui avait bien pu capturer la présidente. De sa voix - à nouveau mielleuse - elle reprit la conversation dans un souffle posé.

-Ara, je pensais que tu avais oubliée ou que tu ne viendrais pas.

-C'est ce qui était prévu, mais Suzushiro m'attendait devant ma salle. Pas moyen de lui échapper...

Shizuru imaginait très bien la situation et le visage qu'avait dû arborer Natsuki à ce moment là. Elle laissa dès lors un petite rire s'échapper.

-Arrête d'imaginer la situation!

-Ara, Natsuki commencerait-elle à deviner mes pensées?

-Seulement quand tu souris de cette façon...

-Et si nous allions à la bibliothèque chercher les livres dont tu auras besoin?

-Hum... Tu peux pas y aller? Moi je t'attend ici tranquillement... dit-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je prendrai le risque de te voire fuir? Suzushiro-san s'en prendrai à moi par la suite...

Natsuki ne put se retenir de rire.

-Ara, qu'ai-je dis de si drôle?

-C'est juste que je n'aurai jamais crue que tu puisses avoir peur de Suzushiro!

Shizuru prit un air offusqué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et s'indigna que sa cadette puisse croire une telle bêtise!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur d'elle! C'est juste que l'entendre hurler sans cesse ne m'enchante pas...

-Je vois, je vois. Mais je peux quand même t'attendre ici?

-Natsuki se moquerait-elle de moi?

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque.

-Pourtant tu cherches sans cesse un endroit calme et solitaire. De plus, c'est sans doute le dernier endroit où Suzushiro-san penserait à aller te chercher.

Comme une révélation à elle, Natsuki se figea dans ses gestes. Elle n'y avait jamais pensée et pourtant elle trouvait cette idée stupide, si stupide qu'elle en était brillante!

-T'aurais-je ouvert les yeux?

A ces mots elle se mit à rougir. Oui elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa stupidité à chercher les endroits les plus compliqués, au lieu de tout simplement se cacher dans un endroit commun et banale. Personne, même Mai, ne penserait à la chercher dans ce lieu.

-Je... elle se racla la gorge, tu te trompes.

_Natsuki est si fière et têtue... _

A cette pensée la présidente ne su retenir un large sourire. Elle observa sa camarade, toujours rouge, n'osant plus l'a regarder dans les yeux. Shizuru ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle trouvait ces petites gênes si touchantes venant de Natsuki. Peu à peu son masque se brisait en sa présence, elle aimait cette sensation de pouvoir être elle même, tout en étant terrifiée.

-Si cela peut rassurer Natsuki, nous ne ferons qu'un arrêt à la bibliothèque.

-On va où ensuite?

-Chez moi.

La brune se bloqua à ces mots. Elle pensait avoir mal entendue, elle espérait avoir mal entendue!

-Pour...Pourquoi chez toi?

-Natsuki aurait-elle une certaine idée derrière la tête? dit-elle une main posée devant sa bouche.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!

-Ara, Natsuki rougit tellement...

-TAIS TOI!

-Natsuki ressemble de plus en plus à Suzushiro-san quand elle se met à hurler...

-J'abandonne...

Shizuru attrapa le bras de sa cadette - elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Natsuki affichait une mine désemparée, elle était persuadée que jamais elle ne pourrait vaincre son aînée. Elle se laissa néanmoins prendre par le bras sans crier ou repousser la présidente. Elle avait cette sensation d'accomplir sa tâche qu'elle avait délaissée depuis longtemps. Elle ne compris, d'abord, pas ce sentiment, avant de l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle même.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Natsuki et le peu de bruit présent avant son irruption s'était éteins.

-Il semblerait que Natsuki attire tous les regards.

-Prends les livres qu'il faut et allons-y.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'appréciait particulièrement pas le fait d'être observée comme une bête de foire. La simple idée d'être observée l'horripilait et réveillait en elle son côté désagréable et froid. Shizuru ne s'attarda pas à la vue de ce regard meurtrier et mal à l'aise. Elle s'empressa de prendre les livres dont elles avaient besoin et de quitter le lieu - toujours en tenant le bras de la brune. Une fois chez elle, Natsuki observa mieux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait tandis que la présidente préparait du thé.

_Toute la pièce est si neutre, comme si le stricte nécessaire avait sa place ici. Elle a aussi son odeur... Je me demande quel genre de parfum elle met. Peut-être de l'eau de rose... Il n'y a aucune photo d'amis sur son mur, aucune photo de famille nul part. Elle serait aussi seule que moi?_

Elle posa son regard sur la présidente avec attention, quand elle eut terminée de préparer le thé, Shizuru ne put retenir un rougissement face au regard insistant de son invitée.

-Ara, pourquoi Natsuki me fixe t-elle avec insistance?

-Désolée...

-Ce n'est rien...

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leur thé avant de commencer à étudier. Les dires de Yukino était exacte; Shizuru excellait en ce qui concerne les études, tout comme dans le rôle de professeur - même si son élève était plus que dissipé et désintéressée par ses dires.

* * *

><p>-Je sais comment te débarrasser de Natsuki Kuga.<p>

A cette phrase Tomoe laissa s'installer sur ses lèvres un rictus plus que sadique. Elle allait obtenir vengeance, elle obtiendrait le coeur de Shizuru, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Oui elle l'aura à n'importe quel prix!

* * *

><p><em>J'ai fais ce rêve un jour... Il était à propos de mon passé... Ou futur...<em>

_C'était un rêve jonché de souvenirs... Que je ne peux me rappeler..._

_...Qui suis-je?..._


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Cela dit je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui mettent des commentaires, ceux qui m'ont mises dans leurs favoris ou histoire à suivre, même ceux qui ont lu ne serait-ce que quelques lignes!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X<strong>

''Fête de bienvenue pour les premières années: Début des vacances d'Été.''

-L'affiche penche un peu sur la droite.

-Bien Suzushiro-sama!

Haruka dirigeait d'une poigne de fer l'équipe mise à sa disposition. Après tout Fujino lui avait donnée carte blanche pour accomplir cette tâche comme elle le souhaitait! Et elle ne s'en priverait pas! Au grand malheur de ceux qui étaient sous sa direction - un seul faux pas de leurs part et elle leur tombait dessus avec hargne.

-Haruka-chan, tous les inventaires sont en ordres pour la soirée.

-Bien Yukino! Cette soirée sera parfaite, après tout je ne suis pas allée avec le dos de la main morte! HAHAHA!

-Même moi je n'arrive plus à te suivre Haruka-chan... dit-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Ara, Suzushiro-san je vois que tout se passe comme prévu.

-Bien sûr!... _Après tout je ne suis pas une Bubuzuke, bonne qu'à boire son thé_...

La féroce blonde chuchota sa dernière phrase assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Quelques rires s'élevèrent, tandis que la jeune Yukino attrapa la manche de son amie, tentant de calmer son esprit de combat.

-_Calme toi Haruka-chan..._

-Wouah Natsuki! Regarde!

A cette appellation - qui fit vibrer son cœur - la présidente se tourna afin de voir cette silhouette à la fois inoffensive et blasée par le monde qui l'entourait. Mai, toujours aussi pleine de vie, secouait le bras de la brune avec engouement. Elle n'abandonnait pas l'espoir de voir Natsuki devenir une fille comme les autres, c'est à dire, d'être impatiente d'avoir l'invitation d'un garçon qui lui plait pour le bal, de se demander quel genre de robe elle allait mettre, si ses chaussures allaient s'accorder avec celle-ci... ect. Tout ce qui fait d'une fille une parfaite poupée Barbie.

-Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas Mai...

-Neh! Neh! Mai, il y aura de quoi manger?

La voix de la collégienne - aux allures de chat - s'imposa entre les deux lycéennes. Son ventre criait à nouveau famine. C'était bien la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser sur cette Terre: La nourriture.

_Je ne volerais pas de nouveau un panier repas pour toi... _Pensa la délinquante, tandis que Mai prenait très au sérieux sa question.

-Je suppose... Après tout c'est une fête...

-Génial!

Le chat imaginait très bien la nourriture en abondance, toutes les choses qu'elle dévorait, oubliant les autres élèves présent. Ses deux aînées s'échangèrent un sourire de consentement: il n'y avait rien à faire contre ce ventre sur pattes! Quand une voix ramena Mai et Natsuki à la réalité.

-Tiens! Mai-senpai, Natsuki-senpai!

-Nao-chan! Comment vas-tu? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vue.

-... _C'est fou j'avais pas remarquée_...

La rousse donna un coup de coude sur les côtes de sa camarade, qui se plia de douleur. Elle jura quelques mots, s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

-Elle plaisante! dit-elle d'un air gêné.

-Est-ce que ça va Natsuki-senpai?

La jeune collégienne se pencha alors près de la blessée, affichant un sourire que seul la brune était capable d'admirer. Cette dernière lui lança un regard tueur avant de laisser quelques mots s'échapper dans un souffle toujours difficile.

-..._Petite peste_...

-Natsuki es-tu blessée?

-Kaichou-san?

Nao se releva, fixant de haut en bas l'arrivante avec ce regard méprisant qu'elle semblait avoir ardemment travailler devant un miroir. La présidente en faisait de même. C'était l'une des rares fois où les deux personnages qu'elles jouaient toutes deux à la perfection se brisaient, il n'était plus question de mentir l'une en face de l'autre.

-Elle va très bien Fujino-sama.

-Ara, je préférerais entendre ces paroles de sa bouche.

-Je... Je vais bien Shizuru.

Ce spectacle n'échappa pas à toute l'assistance présente. Certaines spéculations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes et extravagantes. Cette extravagance attira, par la même occasion, l'attention d'une jeune lycéenne du même âge que Mai et Natsuki. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment afin de retrouver sa complice.

-Chie-chan! Chie-chan!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aoi?

-Tu vas pas me croire! Nous avons un trio amoureux!

-Quoi? Où? Qui?

Celle qui était absorbée par son portable l'oublia en quelques secondes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur machiavélique - sa réputation de paparazzi n'était plus à faire. Elle et sa complice Aoi étaient sur tous les terrains: Amour, famille, richesse, complots... Deux vocations étaient nées dans cet établissement.

-Yuuki Nao, Kuga Natsuki et... Fujino Shizuru!

Celle répondant au nom de Chié, laissa son air enjoué devenir déception. Elle retira ses lunettes afin de frotter ses yeux tout en soupirant.

-Arf... Aoi... C'est encore un fantasme que les garçons ont imaginés et toi tu as encore dû croire à leurs baratin...

-Non pas du tout je les ai... Attends... Comment ça encore? Chie-chan tu es si méchante! dit-elle en frappant son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Désolé, désolé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vue exactement?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à cette réaction, c'était si prévisible et pourtant si amusant. Les deux amies discutèrent longuement sur les évènements dont avait été témointe Aoi, et en quelques heures à peine, toute l'académie - et ses alentours - avait eut vent de ce trio amoureux qui en surpris plus d'un. Certains se refusaient à croire à de telles idioties, jusqu'à ce que les dires deviennent frappant, surprenant, convaincant.

-C'est juste stupide! Kaichou-sama ne pourrait jamais regarder une délinquante comme cette Kuga!

-N'est-ce pas!

-Alors pourquoi se sont-elles appelées par leurs prénoms?

_...Shizuru...Shizuru-sama..._

Quelques larmes se laissèrent mourir au sol, ce n'est que dans l'ombre qu'il lui était permis d'exprimer sa peine, sa haine. Tomoe Marguerite marchait dans les couloirs de l'établissement, cherchant du regard celle qu'elle aimait, admirait, détestait, méprisait... Mais aucun signe d'elle, ni de cette Kuga.

…_Kuga Natsuki..._

A cette pensée sa haine fit mouvoir son corps sans qu'elle lui en donne l'ordre - personne n'était dans le couloir, c'était une invitation à la rage. Elle s'autorisa une seconde faiblesse de colère ou d'amour. Son poing se heurta violemment contre l'une des portes de classe, elle sentit ce plaisir de douleur l'envahir de par en par de son être, soulageant son âme. Heureusement pour elle, l'établissement était très bruyant au vue de la fête qui se tiendrait dans quelques jours. Elle laissa sa rage l'emmener dans un monde de songe éveillé, où son poing n'avait pas fracassé une porte, mais bien le visage de son ennemie, de cette Kuga!

_-_Ara, je n'aurai jamais crue que Tomoe pouvait être aussi violente...

-Shi...Shizuru...sama...?

-Quelque chose tracasserait l'esprit de Tomoe?

-Pas du tout... Excusez moi Shizuru-sama, elle la salua et s'en alla.

_...Dans peu de temps... Cette Kuga ne sera plus un obstacle entre nous..._

* * *

><p>Les derniers jours des préparatifs s'étaient terminés de justesse. Malgré le perfectionnisme, exacerbé, d'Haruka qui fit retarder l'ouverture du bal, tout était dorénavant près pour accueillir les élèves. Natsuki, quand à elle, fut obliger de suivre Mai et Nao de force afin d'essayer des tonnes de robes. Son regard se posa un certain temps sur une petite robe rose qu'elle trouvait adorable, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Nao qui lui promis de ne jamais oublier cet instant ou la princesse des glaces craqua pour une charmante robe rose. Après des heures et des heures d'essayage, Mai opta pour une robe traditionnelle mais néanmoins aguicheuse, Nao n'hésita pas une seconde et prit une robe rouge très voyante laissant à la vue de tous son décolté et le haut de sa cuisse gauche. Natsuki, quand à elle elle prit une robe noir, simple, mais qui semblait taillée pour elle. Nao resta étonnée par sa féminité et sa classe qu'elle n'avait pas coutume de voir à cause de son caractère.<p>

-Wouah Natsuki! Avec ça tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un!

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! dit-elle rougissante.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, les trois jeunes filles furent l'objet des discutions alentours: que ce soit Mai avec sa somptueuse robe, Nao avec son comportement dépravé ou Natsuki rougissante. La brune faisait craquer tous les cœurs par cet aspect si féminin, si tendre, un enfant que l'on aimerait protéger. Kanzaki Reito avait même prit la peine d'attendre que ces trois jeunes filles soient à sa hauteur pour leur tendre ses bras, Natsuki étant la seule à refuser son offre.

-Et bien! Qui aurait cru qu'une si belle jeune femme se cachait derrière ce visage impassible, dit-il en observant la rebelle de toute sa hauteur.

-Ara Reito-san est un véritable charmeur...

-Shizuru-san, il sourit, je ne faisais que préparer le terrain.

Il pénétra dans le gymnase, qui faisait office de salle de bal, fier et beau comme un prince avec à ses bras deux ravissantes créatures. Les autres élèves observèrent les trois nouveaux arrivants: Kanzaki Reito en avait l'habitude et savait comment faire bonne figure, Mai était plus réservé et timide, quand à Nao, se sentir observer était ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

-Natsuki est vraiment très belle en robe, ses rougeurs s'accentua un tant soit peu.

-Toi aussi Shizuru...

-Ookini!

-Shizuru-sama! Shizuru-sama! Pouvons nous avoir une photo de vous avec cette sublime robe s'il vous plaît?

_Et revoilà ces idiotes... Même si c'est vrai que Shizuru est vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue. _Elle observa la présidente à son tour: ses formes parfaites, sa façon de se tenir, cette robe qui moulait sa taille fine...

Shizuru portait une longue robe mauve tombante avec un dos nus, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et cascadaient sur le haut de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de maquillage, mais elle prit le soin de mettre un rouge à lèvre rose et du crayon sous ses yeux - accentuant le grenat de ses iris. Shizuru sentit le regard persistant de sa camarade, elle lui lança un timide sourire avant de prendre la parole.

-Ara, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que Natsuki soit sur la photo?

Les groupies se lancèrent un regard à froid et unanime. Elles haïssaient cette fille qui n'était pas digne d'avoir l'attention de la présidente, ni même sa gentillesse. Elles se concertèrent dans un silence presque religieux, c'était sans appel, elles ne pouvaient accepter que cette Kuga, cette délinquante soit aussi proche de celle qu'elles admiraient. Mais elles ne pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à Shizuru.

-Non... Si Kuga-san le veut...

-Je ne le veux pas, elle s'en alla comprenant qu'elle était de trop.

Sa réponse cinglante fit sourire les jeunes filles, qui, une fois la menace "Kuga" disparue, s'agglutinèrent autour la belle idole. Une fois à l'intérieur, Natsuki vit que la fête battait son plein. Mai n'avait pas quitté le bras de Reito tandis que Nao acceptait les verres, cadeaux et danses de la majorité des étudiants présent.

-Elle sait vraiment comment faire marcher ces idiots à la baguette...

-Il est vrai que Yuuki-san semble très bien se démener dans ce genre de choses.

-Tiens, tu as réussi à survivre à tes attaquantes?

-Natsuki serait-elle jalouse? la brune devint écarlate.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ce genre de choses!

-KUGA NATSUKI!

Le silence plana dès lors. Tomoe entra dans la salle cherchant du regard celle qu'elle venait d'appeler. Natsuki en fit de même - elle n'était pas du genre à attendre que la tempête vienne à elle, c'était tout le contraire. Ses petits talons résonnèrent à chacun de ses pas, forçant une petite foule compacte à se disperser afin de laisser passer celle qui avait été appelée avec rage. Une fois à hauteur de sa cadette, les deux étudiantes restèrent fixe, s'observant mutuellement. La brune ne savait pourquoi son nom avait été appelé de la sorte, elle ne savait qui était cette fille ni comment elle l'a connaissait. Elle se surprit un instant à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal, cette haine qui animait la première année l'a laissa dans un doute injustifié.

-C'est la fin pour toi Kuga!

Tomoe sortit une arme de sa poche et la pointa en direction de la brune. Cette dernière ne bougeât pas, elle resta fixe face à l'objet. Alors que les cris se mêlaient aux esprits troublés de l'assistance, Tomoe tira.

* * *

><p><em>Je t'ai trouvée<em>

_Enfin..._

_Je n'ai pas pu te sauver..._

_Est-ce une épreuve?_

_Silence..._

_Je ne..._

_Je ne voulais pas me souvenir_

_Je ne voulais pas affronter la vérité..._

_Je t'ai repoussée, dans les abysses..._

_Il fait si froid dans ce monde..._

_Ne m'oublie plus jamais... Natsuki..._

* * *

><p>Son corps chuta lourdement sur le sol. Des bruits sourd parvinrent à son oreille, mais elle ne savait qui, quoi ou même où est-ce qu'elle était. Seul un bourdonnement sourd résonna.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à tous pour les reviews! J'ai adorée celle qui était vulgaire! lol Merci aussi à Yoruichii qui commente toujours de façon agréable mes chapitres! J'espère que celui-ci continuera de vous plaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI<strong>

_-Natsuki-chan tu es enfin réveillée?_

_Natsuki ouvrit les yeux avec agacement, cette tâche semblait si ardue aujourd'hui. Elle remarqua qu'elle était étendue sur un sol poussiéreux, - était-ce une route à moins que ce ne soit une rue ou une allée? - son regard, encore endormi, se posa sur les alentours: seul des centaines de demeures et autres bâtisses en ruines l'entourait. Une guerre semblait avoir élue domicile ce lieu où là désolation et la destruction régnaient en maître. Chaque demeures étaient enseveli sous des tonnes de roches, de morceaux de bois brisés, brûlés, quelques épaves de bâtisses, quelques fondations, parfois même seul une poutre tenait encore debout - elles semblaient se battre pour tenir... Mais que tenaient-elles?_

_-Est-ce que ça va?_

_Elle tourna son regard vers celle qui lui adressait la parole. C'était une jeune femme aux allures familière: ses cheveux était de couleur feu, son regard lui était d'un vert péridot - une couleur qui l'a captiva à son dépourvue. Cette inconnue, Natsuki tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir où elle avait pu l'a rencontrer, elle désirait se rappeler mais sa mémoire n'était plus, aucun fragment de son passé n'était là, juste cette désagréable sensation de détenir une vérité que son corps se refusait a partager. Ses iris continuèrent leur découverte de cette femme à la tenue des plus étranges, elle portait sur son dos une simple robe blanche dos nu, sans manche et s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses genoux. Elle faisait tâche dans ce décors macabre et mort. L'étrangère se pencha lentement en avant, observant elle aussi la mine abattue de la brune, lui laissant un sourire qu'elle connaissait. Mais d'où venait-il? Qui le lui offrait... Elle resta ainsi un certains temps, avant de s'apercevoir que cette personne n'avait aucune chaussure à ses pieds, elle semblait s'accommoder de cette nudité, malgré les roches, les bouts de verres et autre objets contondant qui étaient éparpiller de part en part de cette ville? A la vue de ce regard et de ce sourire insistant, Natsuki prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'exprimer._

_-Où suis-je?_

_-A toi de me le dire, dit-elle avec gaîté._

_-Qui es-tu?_

_-Hum... Comment pourrais-je dire ça... elle positionna son index sur son menton, prenant une position des plus extravagante pour souligner sa réflexion._

_-Est-ce que je te connais?_

_-Pourquoi je te rappelle quelqu'un?_

_-On peut dire ça comme ça._

_-Vraiment? Comment est-elle?_

_-Je... Je ne me rappelle pas..._

_-Est-ce que tu l'apprécies au moins?_

_-Peut-être..._

_-Dis... Où est-ce qu'on est Natsuki-chan?_

_La brune releva son buste avec agacement, elle posa son regard sur cette fille qui réclamait une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle détourna par la suite ses iris émeraude vers l'horizon._

_-C'est ici que tout à commencé, elle s'allongea de nouveau._

_-...S'il existe une face visible alors il existe aussi une face cachée... N'est-ce pas Natsuki._

_A cette phrase, la brune sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle se releva de nouveau afin de recréer le contact entre leurs iris, mais la jeune inconnue n'était plus à ses côtés. Son corps chuta à nouveau au sol, ce sentiment de solitude qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la submergea de nouveau la plongeant dans cet enfer qu'elle avait tentée d'oublier... Un vent glaciale vint se frotter à elle, la forçant à se recroqueviller sur elle même. Elle chercha un réconfort qu'elle n'aurait pas._

_-...Il fait si froid ici..._

* * *

><p>-GO! GO! GO!<p>

Les forces de polices entrèrent avec fracas dans la salle. Ils encerclèrent Tomoe, qui n'avait toujours pas lâchée son arme. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était d'admirer ce qu'elle considérait comme son chef d'oeuvre: le corps inerte de Kuga. Ce spectacle la réjouissait, elle se délectait même de cette forte odeur de fer que dégageait son sang.

-Pose ton arme petite! Lâche ton arme et met toi à plat ventre!

Celui qui semblait être le chef de la brigade hurla à plusieurs reprises ces quelques mots. Mais l'élève restait inerte, contemplant avec sadisme celle qui semblait dormir dans une couverture écarlate.

-Shizuru-sama et moi... Ensemble pour toujours...

Ce fut la seule réponse de la jeune Tomoe Marguerite. Devant ce spectacle effrayant, les étudiants encore présent dans la salle, laissèrent enfin exprimer leurs émotions: des pleurs, des peurs, des corps serrés les uns contre les autres. Ils ne savaient quoi faire et n'osaient réellement bouger. La police faisait sortir petit à petit, mais pas sans empressement, les étudiants encore sur place, afin d'empêcher ce tueur de sacrifier un autre agneau.

-Obéis ou nous utiliserons la force!

Le chef posa son regard sur le corps inerte de la brune, qui était non loin de Tomoe. Chaque minute comptait. Peut-être était-elle encore vivante, peut-être pas, il ne pouvait le dire depuis sa position, mais il savait néanmoins qu'il devait agir vite. Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse positive venir de la tueuse, le chef lança ses hommes à son encontre, et c'est avec rapidité et force que le groupe de policiers se jeta sur l'étudiante afin de la maîtriser, éloignant par la même occasion tout danger potentiel. Grâce à cette intervention musclée, les ambulanciers purent se précipiter vers Natsuki. Tomoe regarda la scène sans bouger, ne cherchant même pas à se débattre, elle se laissa empoignée et relever sans plus de cérémonie, elle observa ces ambulanciers s'agiter devant le corps de Kuga, ils étaient si pressés qu'elle imaginait déjà son ennemie morte depuis longtemps. Tout ce sang qui avait quitté son corps semblait la désigner comme unique vainqueur de ce duel lâche et fourbe qu'elle avait menée. Un sourire sadique s'accrocha à ses lèvres, trahissant ses pensées macabres, sous les regards médusés des agents de polices ainsi que des étudiants restant.

-Son pouls est faible, je ne sens presque rien.

Ils exécutèrent leur rituel, dans l'espoir de stabiliser un tant soit peu l'état de la brune. Mai était toujours sous le choque, elle ne savait quoi faire ou même si cela était réelle, elle espérait de tout coeur pouvoir se réveiller très bientôt ou alors que tout ceci ne soit qu'un stupide canular de très mauvais goûts. Mais les gestes répétitifs des soigneurs ne pouvaient l'aider à se conforter dans cette idée, ils l'obligeaient même à se confronter de plein fouet à la réalité.

-Où est Nao-chan?

Mikoto brisa les songes d'épouvante que créait l'inconscience de la rousse. Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle, mais aucune trace de sa cadette dans les alentours, elle s'étonna avant de prendre la parole.

-Elle était là il y a tout juste deux minutes... dit-elle incrédule.

-Peut-être est-elle partie retrouver des amis à elle. Il faut dire que cet évènement fut très éprouvant et effrayant... Elle voulait sans doute s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien.

Reito tenta de rassurer de sa voix douce et grave les regards inquiets de ses deux camarades, mais en vain. La voix d'Haruka s'éleva par la suite, elle se devait de faire régner l'ordre, mais surtout de s'assurer que tous les élèves n'aient pas été blessés.

-Que tout le monde garde son calme! Nous allons vérifier que chacun d'entre vous n'ait rien! Veuillez tous vous mettre en plusieurs colonnes s'il vous plait!

Malgré ses apparences de fille désordonnée et tyrannique, Haruka était bien la seule à être restée la plus calme possible afin de rassurer et d'accomplir son rôle de leader. Ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle surpassait Shizuru qui semblait, elle aussi, avoir disparue.

* * *

><p>-Le réveil à eut lieu.<p>

-Bien, je compte sur toi pour la suite.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Quelle vilaine fille tu fais...

La présidente se tourna afin de faire face à son opposante qui alluma un cigare tout en observant ses réactions. Une épaisse couche de fumée se dégagea d'entre ses lèvres, laissant un doux poison envahir ses poumons avec délectation.

-Ara, c'est très mauvais pour votre santé vous savez, d'autant plus qu'on ne fume pas dans un établissement scolaire.

La femme lui répondit d'un ses sourires carnassier avant de laisser sa voix grave résonner.

-Tu as misée gros sur cette fille, elle aurait pu la tuer tu sais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Elle s'approcha de Shizuru d'un pas lent, sa main, aux ongles longs et manucurés, encercla le menton de la présidente avec tendresse. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, mais Shizuru ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait rien en ce lieu. Le regard cristal s'attarda dans celui de sa prétendue captive, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent délicatement, laissant sa fumée s'étendre sur le visage de son opposante, la forçant à succomber à ce nectar de mort - qui était aussi doux qu'étouffant. La femme s'éloigna une fois son jeu terminé et prit de nouveau la parole.

-Je vois. Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas? Tu savais que cette fille ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. La manipuler à dû être un jeu d'enfant... Non... ce mot n'est même pas digne d'être prononcé pour ce que tu as fais. Tu as juste amener ce sacrifice humain sur l'autel et tu l'as sacrifiée en ton nom, elle ria un instant, tu es très douée pour ton jeune âge, tu sais ? Mais crois-tu vraiment que tu peux contrôler cette folie?

* * *

><p><em>-Neh Neh Natsuki-chan! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider de te réveiller?<em>

_-Je suis réveillée._

_-Je vois... la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu s'installa près d'elle._

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu oubliée...? elle s'allongea contre son torse._

_-...Oubliée?..._

_-...C'est chaud... dit-elle dans un souffle court._

_Natsuki releva son buste, obligeant l'inconnue à l'imiter. Elles s'observèrent silencieusement, quand la jeune fille se releva avec joie, tendant sa main vers la brune. Elle l'accepta et se leva à son tour, accentuant la joie de sa camarade. _

_-Tu viens? On va allées... Hum... Par là! elle lui désigna du doigt la direction à emprunter sans relâcher sa main._

_-Le soleil brille trop par là bas._

_Natsuki leva sa main encore libre afin de créer une barrière entre elle et l'astre solaire, il semblait si vif, si brûlant. Une brûlure qu'elle ne pouvait supporter._

_-...Le soleil est si bon... dit-elle profitant de cette chaleur._

_Sa robe blanche reflétait l'intense chaleur de cette étoile imposante, donnant une teinte beaucoup plus vive à sa chevelure de feu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant son être se noyer dans cette abondante source de bonheur, tout comme son âme était assaillit par cet aura de bonté. Elle en oublia la présence de son amie qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éloigner cette lumière aveuglante et destructrice à ses yeux._

_-Je préfère la lune, dit-elle la main toujours levée._

_A ces mots, la nuit imposa sa loi face au soleil, laissant le froid gagner petit à petit l'atmosphère. L'inconnue sentit ce vent glacial ensevelir son corps, quand tout à coup, une mine explosa quelques mètres plus loin, s'en suivit de coups de feu._

_-Ils se battent encore?_

_Natsuki regarda ces flash de tueries non loin d'elles, ceci semblait être si anodin et nostalgique à ses yeux. Elle avait connue ces sons, cette noirceur qui vit au creux de toute âme humaine, elle n'en avait plus peur. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle était, mais qui était-elle finalement? Ses souvenirs... Ce trou béant dans son esprit l'empêchait de connaitre la vérité, mais son âme - oui son âme - elle se souvenait de cette morsure douloureuse. Son corps se souvenait des coups reçus, des tremblement instinctifs, des pleurs qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, une plaie dans son dos s'ouvrit lentement, laissant suinter sa liqueur de vie._

_-Natsuki-chan... Ne me laisse plus avec eux... Ils me font peur..._

* * *

><p>A l'hôpital, les corps pressés des ambulanciers passèrent le relais aux infirmiers présent. Une troupe de jeunes débutant encerclèrent le corps de la blessée, suivit par la venue du médecin de garde. Ce dernier portait une longue blouse blanche, qui semblait trop grande pour lui, son stéthoscope enroulé autour de sa nuque lui donnait un air sûr, sans doute avait-il vu George Clooney ou Hugh Laurie faire ce geste, contrairement à ses lunettes rondes qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Harry Potter. Il se pencha pour observer rapidement sa nouvelle patiente avant de porter son regard sur ses jeunes disciples, et c'est d'une voix étrangement aiguë qu'il les questionna.<p>

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Une élève de son établissement s'est amené au bal avec une arme. Elle l'aurait appelée avant de faire feu sur elle.

-Elle est la seule blessée?

-Oui, l'autre fille n'a même pas tentée de retourner l'arme contre elle ou envers les policiers. Sa seule cible c'était cette fille.

Le médecin observa de nouveau la jeune fille mais cette fois ci il souleva l'une de ses paupières afin d'observer se rétine à l'aide d'une petite lampe. Tout en accélérant sa marche, ainsi que celles des infirmiers à ses côtés, ils donnaient ses pronostiques, ses ordres et ses intendants s'exécutaient à la hâte.

* * *

><p>Commissariat de Police de la région de Fûka.<p>

-Pourquoi tu as tirée sur cette fille, cette Kuga Natsuki?

-Shizuru-sama et moi serons ensemble... Pour toujours... Toujours...

-Ton numéro de folie ne prend pas avec nous!

L'un des inspecteurs attrapa violemment le col de la lycéenne, la secouant à vive allure, son collègue se précipita l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Mais Tomoe n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'ils ne feraient rien, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un rôle: "le gentil et le méchant flic", elle n'avait rien à leur avouer sur son crime, rien de plus que cette vérité flagrante pour tous: tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était l'amour de Shizuru.

-Arrête ça Kisuke! il continua son geste afin que son collègue, plus virulent, lâche prise.

-Shizuru-sama et moi... Ensemble...

L'inspecteur sortit de la pièce, laissant claquer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, cette fille l'avait réellement mise en rogne, il avait fini par réellement craqué. Il ne jouait dorénavant plus au jeu du bon et du méchant flic, il désirait seulement qu'elle soit enfermer pour son crime, qu'elle évite d'échapper à la justice à cause de sa prétendue folie! Il jeta un dernier regard sur la porte qu'il venait de claquer,_ est-ce vraiment raisonnable de le laisser seul avec cette folle?_ Il stoppa sa pensée avant de se diriger vers la machine à café, _après tout il est assez grand pour se démerder!_ mais son ami ne mit pas longtemps avant d'imiter son geste. Café en main, les deux jeunes policiers reprirent l'histoire, ou tout du moins, les spéculations, parfois loufoque, des étudiants afin d'en tirer ne serait-ce qu'un scénario plausible pouvant expliquer les motivations de la jeune lycéenne - ainsi que de définir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le degrés de danger qu'elle représente pour elle-même ou autrui.

-C'est qui cette ''Shizuru-sama'' que l'autre tarée arrête pas d'appeler?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris ce serait la présidente du conseil des étudiants. Tu sais celle avec la robe mauve.

Kisuke chercha dans sa mémoire un vague souvenir d'une jeune étudiante à robe mauve, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse mettre un visage sur ce nom, il déglutit alors difficilement son café, s'étouffant même.

-Quoi! C'est cette fille qui est la présidente du conseil des étudiants? Je pensais que c'était une enseignante!

-C'est vrai qu'on peut facilement être trompé par son allure... En plus de ça, elle dégage un charme fou et elle semble être dotée de toutes les qualités requises pour être la femme parfaite...

Le plus jeune des policiers semblait s'éloigner peu à peu de la réalité, laissant son imagination débordante créer une histoire quasi impossible, doublé d'une perversion sans nom.

-C'est moi ou t'as le béguin pour une jeune lycéenne? dit le plus vieux d'être eux, tout en se moquant de la naïveté de son cadet.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais tu as vue comme elle est belle. Et ces formes...

Les deux policiers entrèrent dorénavant dans un songe commun sur le corps de la belle présidente. Mais cet écart de conduite, plus que douteux et honteux, n'échappa pas à leur supérieur, Hitsugaya Yamamoto, qui leur ôta toute envie de continuer leur fantasme.

-Kisuke! Nori! Ce n'est pas l'heure pour vos conneries! Et si JAMAIS je vous revois ou vous entend à nouveau fantasmer sur le corps d'une jeune élève, alors je ferai en sorte que vous fassiez un petit tour dans un groupe pour délinquant sexuel!

-Oui chef...

Dirent en cœur les deux hommes en retournant dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau devant l'accusée, qui ne voulait leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un vulgaire regard. Le plus vieux d'entre eux reprit la parole, apparemment il se complaisait à jouer le rôle du mauvais flic, grossier et violent ou alors laissait-il finalement son vrai visage transparaître qu'en face de monstres qui lui sont semblable.

-Bien ma petite tu vas enfin te décider à parler oui ou merde?

-Kisuke...

-Elle me fait chier avec ses ''Shizuru-sama'' par-ci, ''Shizuru-sama'' par-là!

-Shizuru-sama et moi... Pour toujours...

-Tu vois! dit-il en perdant patience. L'inspecteur Nori reprit alors l'interrogatoire.

-Marguerite-san... Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ton geste? Pourquoi voulais-tu tuer Kuga Natsuki?

-Shizuru...Shizuru-sama...

Kisuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils, sa frustration se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, tout comme son impatience au vue de ses nombreux coups de pied qu'il portait au sol. Il hurla sa colère tout en frappant de son puissant poing la table, son geste surprit son collègue mais pas Tomoe, elle restait toujours de marbre, enfermée dans sa bulle d'obsession malsaine.

-Elle se fout de notre gueule! Autant la foutre dans un asile d'aliéné, peut-être qu'avec ses congénères détraqués elle pourra avoir une conversation qui a un sens!

-Marguerite-san, serais-tu amoureuse de... il chercha un nom sur l'une de ses fiches, Fujino Shizuru?

-...Shizuru-sama...

Elle releva la tête vers ses tortionnaires avant de laisser un éclat de rire sombre et froid s'échapper. Tomoe était en proie à un terrible poison qu'est la folie de l'amour, la passion des coeurs... Son regard sanguinaire se marqua peu à peu sur son visage, c'était là sa véritable nature: un monstre dévorer par la passion! Elle n'était qu'un démon aux allures de jeune fille, avide de Shizuru, réclamant toujours plus, désirant l'a posséder quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Son simple geste suffit pour effrayer et alarmer les deux inspecteurs quand à l'état de sa santé mentale, leur offrant, par la même occasion, le mobile qu'ils réclamaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

* * *

><p><em>-Natsuki-chan...<em>

_Natsuki tourna son regard vers celle qui lui tenait toujours la main, les bruits de bombardement et autres mouvement de guerre se faisaient de plus en fréquent et proche d'elles._

_-Tu veux bien restée avec moi cette fois? la brune tourna à nouveau son regard sur la route._

_-Quel est ton nom?_

_L'inconnue poursuivis sa marche, sourire aux lèvres, elle s'accrocha de façon plus prononcé à sa nouvelle amie, ou plutôt à cette ancienne amie qui l'avait facilement oubliée. Les flammes de ces bombes transformaient cette nuit en jour à chaque détonations, offrant des couleurs chaudes aux êtres qui étaient présent. La chevelure de feu dansait avec les déflagrations alentours, ses iris vertes prenaient des teintes plus orangés et plus écarlate à chaque impacte de mortier, à chaque balle tirées. Sa robe blanche était dorénavant parsemées de déchirures, de gouttelettes grenat, de sang suintant._

_-Mon nom...? Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom... Je suis plutôt une chose... La destruction absolue._

_-La destruction absolue? elle continua sa marche malgré ces paroles, sans plus d'étonnement._

_-C'est exacte, elle colla son corps plus près de Natsuki._

_-Qui détruis-tu ou quoi?_

_Elle s'arrêta forçant la brune à imiter son geste. Les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus denses et destructrices, les quelques bâtisses ayant survécus aux anciennes attaques se voyaient dorénavant partir en morceaux, plus rien ne résisterait à ces hommes. Les flammes prirent de nouveau possession de cet endroit perdu. _

_-...Toi..._

* * *

><p>-Pression artérielle en chute libre! On est en train de la perdre!<p>

Le médecin et ses infirmiers tentaient de stabiliser l'état de la brune, leurs corps se précipitèrent vers toutes sortes d'outils présent dans la pièce, toutes sortes de machines semblaient s'affoler, créant une cacophonie du diable. La balle avait été retirée avec succès, son état avait été stabilisé plus tôt, cela ne devait arriver. _Était-elle en train d'abandonner?_

* * *

><p><em>-Moi?<em>

_Alors que la chevelure de feu dansait avec le vent glaciale, le sifflement des balles retentissait de plus en plus fort, ils étaient proche d'elles, sans doute à quelques mètres de leur position. Natsuki sentit qu'un objet l'avait traversée, peut-être avait-elle été touchée, peut-être était-ce sa punition? Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'elle voyait était cette chevelure rouge feu onduler sous les vagues glacée de ce vent qu'elle ne ressentait déjà plus. La guerre en arrière plan les avaient rattrapées, __des corps armés se dirigèrent vers elles, s'engouffrant à pas rapide dans ces ruines, l'un des soldat présent l'a bouscula, son arme encore brûlante marqua sa peau. Elle chuta à terre, laissant cet homme la battre avec plaisir, il semblait ne plus avoir de visage, tout devenait flou,__ tout sauf cette personne qui ne délogea pas son regard du sien. Elle savait qu'elle était la clé de tout ceci._

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre surgit un bruit sourd, rectiligne et froid. Le silence s'installa alors que des corps se bousculèrent.<p>

_...Je ne voulais pas te perdre... Je suis tellement désolée..._


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour les reviews! Je dois dire que j'adore celles de l'inconnu(e). Elles sont géniales! Merci aussi aux autres pour les commentaires positifs! Et enfin je répond aux derniers commentaires par ordre de publication à la fin du texte (parce que j'y ai mis certaines révélations.)

**Chapitre XII**

Natsuki se réveilla d'un bond en sueur, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son souffle était rapide, sifflant. Son regard émeraude - emplis de panique - scruta les alentours, l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'avait plus rien de semblable à ses souvenirs : Tout avait disparu. La guerre avait-elle réduit à néant les ruines ? Il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'est cette vaste étendue de vide à perte de vue. Une Lumière douce et apaisante baignait cette oasis désertique d'un bien être sans nom, un silence solennel emplissait toute âme d'une parfaite quiétude; ce lieu ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'un de ces havres de paix tout droit tiré de ces récits fantastiques – _un paradis_. Elle se sentait si apaisée en cet instant, les tumultes et autres épreuves qu'impose durement la vie s'écoulaient hors de son âme, ses cicatrices oublièrent le chemin de sa peau - il était de nouveau pure. Ses blessures suintantes qui l'a faisaient tant souffrir quelques temps auparavant n'était plus. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, malgré le souvenir de ce soldat la violentant avec sauvagerie, son corps lui n'en gardait aucune trace, seul son esprit avait gravé à jamais cette douleur, cette haine qu'elle avait perçu dans le regard de cet homme. Son souffle devint peu à peu plus posé, ses iris dérivèrent sur son corps où elle découvrit la belle robe blanche que portait cette inconnue quelque temps plus tôt. Quand avait-elle été changée? Pourquoi était-elle ici? Toutes ces questions sans réponses que n'importe qui se poserait ne semblaient s'imposer à elle, cela était sans réelle importance à ses yeux. Tant que la guerre n'était plus près d'elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance – tout comme ces sentiments qu'elle jugeait dorénavant stupide: la haine, la jalousie, la peur... Un instant elle tenta de se rappeler quand avait eu lieu sa rencontre avec cette inconnue, combien de temps s'était écoulé durant son sommeil? Elle s'allongea de nouveau, se laissant finalement happer docilement à cette sensation de pur bonheur.

- Est-ce donc ça le paradis? elle sourit.

- Ara, si c'est ce que tu souhaites il peut l'être, d'un geste brusque elle se releva.

- Toi... Qui... elle observa la nouvelle arrivante qui s'était penchée en avant, retenant l'une de ses mèche de tomber contre son visage, sourire en coin. Je te connais...Mais où était-ce... Quand...

- Chaque chose en son temps Natsuki... Chaque chose en son temps... elle se posa derrière la brune, l'encerclant de ses bras fins.

- Te souviens-tu maintenant?

- Shizuru...

Shizuru laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tant la voix prise par Natsuki était douce et chaleureuse. C'était tel un chuchotement, un secret qu'elle ne voulait ébruiter, une chose précieuse qu'elle désirait protéger, s'accaparer, un rien qui pourtant était tout à ses yeux.

Natsuki, quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, qui imperceptiblement demanda une étreinte plus approfondit.

Ce petit plaisir qu'elle avait reçu dans cette autre vie, par ce même être, elle s'en rappelait. "Tout est oublié, tout est pardonné..." C'est ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse, mais son âme se refusa à ce mensonge, à cette trahison de soi. Sa mémoire l'a frappa de plein fouet et la peur prit le dessus, elle tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte, la panique marqué sur son visage. Ces flashs envahissant, contraignant, l'obligeant à faire face à son chef d'œuvre macabre! Oui, son âme n'oubliera jamais ces morsures de loups qu'on lui avait infligé et qu'elle infligea à son tour à des innocents. Tous ces sentiments, tous ces sons, ces odeurs, s'imposèrent à elle comme un bourreau la crucifiant avec une joie, se délectant de sa souffrance, de sa faiblesse humaine. Face à ses gestes frénétiques, Shizuru resserra son étreinte, cherchant à calmer sa respiration qui se faisait sifflante, douloureuse et impossible.

Cesse de combattre Natsuki, son ton de voix était strict et pourtant son regard écarlate exprimait une prière, une supplication.

Mais sa frénésie s'accentua.

Elle jeta tous les objets qui avaient été laissé à sa portée contre ses tortionnaires. Ils étaient là pour la séparer d'elle! Elle le savait, elle le sentait! Les médecins présent tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'approcher de Tomoe, mais dans son excès de folie, elle griffait, mordait, hurlait à plein poumons des injures envers ses infirmiers et médecins impuissants. Plusieurs hommes, forts et grands, pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à vos fins! Jamais Shizuru-sama ne m'abandonnera!

- Du calme, on n'est pas là pour ça, reste calme, dit l'un des hommes qui ressemblait plus à un videur qu'à un infirmier.

- Approchez et je vous le ferai regretter!

Tomoe se saisit d'un scalpel, le levant droit devant ces armoires à glace bien décidé à l'empêcher de sévir plus longtemps.

- SHIZURU-SAMA!

Elle se débattait comme si le diable était à ses trousses, qu'il allait la brûler en cet instant devant son assemblée de démons. Elle se secoua pour repousser ces bras qui l'entouraient avec force, ils l'empêchaient d'accomplir ce qui devait être fait!

- Calme-toi Natsuki...

Sa respiration était toujours haletante, discontinue et sifflante. Des perles salées coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle voulait tuer cette chose qui brûlait en elle, elle savait que ce poison était là, il l'a consumait à petit feu, il fallait qu'elle l'extirpe de sa chaire! Elle en mourrait si elle ne faisait rien contre cette chose, elle le savait.

- ...Je... C'est moi... C'est moi... Qui..., dans ses mains apparu une arme froide, lourde et dont le chargeur était vide. Je l'ai fait de mes mains...

Shizuru, resserra son étreinte de nouveau, plongeant son visage au creux de sa nuque.

...Je te protégerais, n'ai pas peur...

Son rythme cardiaque devint plus doux, plus docile, ses gestes frénétiques se calmèrent. Un simple « c'est bien» s'extirpa d'entre les lèvres de son aînée. Petit à petit son cœur oublia d'émettre sa pulsation, de faire savoir qu'il était toujours là. Petit à petit il l'abandonna.

Un bruit rectiligne s'imposa dans la chambre aussi blanche que lumineuse, les corps des médecins et infirmiers se bousculèrent criant à tue-tête les noms de machines et autre produits nécessaire à la survit de ce corps blême.

- Défibrillateur! L'une des infirmières présente lui apporta l'objet réclamé à la hâte. Chargez! Dégagez! la décharge fit mouvoir son corps quelques secondes mais la note macabre était toujours à l'honneur dans cette pièce blanche et froide.

- Son état n'a toujours pas changé! cria l'un des médecins, son collègue renouvela son geste, encore et encore.

- Chargez! Allez bon sang! Bats-toi! Tu es trop jeune pour mourir!

- Elle est partie... dit l'infirmière en touchant le bras du médecin comme pour le confronter à la réalité. Dans son regard on pouvait y trouver toutes les explications scientifiques possibles pour expliquer cette fin: « son état était déjà très instable avant son arriver, peu importe les soins apportés, il était déjà trop tard» mais cette explication et cet état d'esprit défaitiste n'étaient pas au goût du téméraire médecin qu'il était.

- J'ai dit CHARGEZ!

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sous l'hostilité et l'aura noir émanant du chef de l'opération, rien ni personne sur cette Terre ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire vivre cette fille bien trop jeune pour succomber aux tentations de la mort. Il peut la sauver et il le sait car _après tout elle n'avait rien connue, rien vécue__, _c'est ce que dirait n'importe quelle personne qui aurait put côtoyer de près ou de loin une élève de 16ans . Mais le bruit sourd résonnait encore, l'infirmière lui tendit sa main en signe de compréhension, puis commença à établir l'heure et le jour du décès.

- Son... Son cœur ! Il est reparti!

Un _bip_ répétitif avait prit place dans la salle. Ce corps qu'on pourrait d'écrire comme « fragile » avait dompté la faucheuse, donnant un sens à ces trompeurs de la mort. Ce son fit sourire les hommes et femmes présent dans la salle, certains prétendaient même que cela était dû à une divine providence, un miracle, un des grands mystères de la vie ou tout simplement sa seule détermination à survivre.

Un des robustes infirmiers attrapa Tomoe et l'a plaqua brutalement au sol, laissant l'opportunité à l'un de ses coéquipier de lui injecter un tranquillisant – elle ne manqua pas de le griffer pour son geste avant de sombrer, quelques secondes après, dans l'inconscience. L'infirmier/videur souleva avec soulagement son corps, «une vraie furie» dit son collègue avec amusement – après tant d'efforts pour la calmer, ils pouvaient s'accorder cet instant pour s'amuser de la situation – il sourit avant de répondre par un simple «tu m'étonnes» et ce fut tel un sac à patate que Tomoe fut placé et attaché à l'un des lits disponible. Tous soulagés du résultat, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations quotidiennes, l'un de ses nombreux médecins traitant reçut plusieurs marques de griffures, notamment au niveau du visage, ce dernier se précipita dans son bureau afin de se prodiguer lui même ses soins. En claquant sa porte, il s'observa devant son miroir, un «salope» s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres. Il prit alors une serviette baignée d'eau oxygéné et tapota lentement sur ses blessures tout en grimaçant de douleur et maugréant des injures à voix basse, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il continua ses messes basses et ses gestes ignorant la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte. Les coups contre le bois s'accentuèrent, l'obligeant à stopper ses soins. Il se leva alors de son siège impérieux, comme tous les sièges de médecin, il aimait à se donner de la prestance, il contourna docilement son bureau, tenant toujours cette serviette sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se recula brusquement, laissant s'échapper une onomatopée de terreur puis il chu.

Et bien, et bien, et bien. Pendant un instant j'étais convaincue que tu nous échapperais pour de bon. Dit une femme en faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol.

Je... Je... Vous devez vous tromper ! elle lui lança son pied à la figure, pourfendant presque son nez avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et je sais que tu as été un vilain garçon n'est-ce pas?

Non pitié! Je vous en prie! La femme sourit de plus belle, s'amusant de la lâcheté de l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle.

Sergent!

Capitaine ? son bras droit, aussi grand et carré qu'un rugbyman s'avança à sa hauteur, sa cicatrice profonde et longue au niveau du visage impressionna l'homme à terre qui tremblait comme jamais.

Montrez à notre nouvel ami comment nous traitons les mauvais éléments chez nous, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres.

Bien Madame, il l'a salua avant de se diriger vers sa victime.

Il attrapa le médecin par le col, lui asséna un coup de poing au niveau du visage, son nez craqua avec effroi. Il acheva ce que le talon de sa supérieure avait entreprit. Puis il continua sa torture, au niveau du ventre, puis sur les côtes, avant de terminer par les parties génitales. La femme observa le spectacle, tout en sortant une petite boite en acier de la poche de son tailleur elle se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin. Elle s'installa sur le siège prestigieux, ouvrit la boite et en sortie un long cigare qu'elle dégusta tout d'abord avec l'odorat. De sa main forte mais gracieuse, elle tapota l'un des bout du cigare contre le bureau avant d'en sectionner l'une des extrémités. Elle finit par porter le doux poison à ses lèvres, laissant son regard cristallin parcourir avec dégoût le bureau du médecin et la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quand les pleurs et autres bruits de souffrance que l'homme semblait donner avec aisance commença à l'agacer, elle leva la main pour y mettre un terme.

Elle plongea son autre main contre son visage, laissant en suspend son cigare, qui continuait de se consumer sans son aide. Les yeux fermer, elle prit une inspiration avant de continuer son discours.

- Ne pleurs pas! Espèce d'abruti...

- Je... Vous en supplie... J'ai... J'ai une femme et des enfants...

Elle releva la tête avec lassitude et agacement, laissant la cendre s'écraser en gros tas sur le bureau et le sol. Puis se levant doucement elle s'approcha de l'homme.

Dis-moi où est-elle.

Je... Je ne sais pas!

La main de la femme se heurta à ses plaies le forçant à pousser un cri plus animalier que les autres.

Où... Est... Elle!

Chambre 317! 317!

Sergent.

Bien Madame, d'un geste il appuya sur ce qui semblait être un émetteur positionnée dans son oreille. Палата 317. Я повторяюсь: Палата 317

Здесь единство 2. Полученный

Pitié... Pitié... Vous avez eut ce que vouliez...!

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, avant de le soulever par les cheveux et de le plaquer contre son bureau. Le canon de son arme se plaqua contre la tempe de l'homme, son doigt long et fin posé sur la détente.

C'est ça... Continue de ramper gentiment, fais ce que tu fais le mieux, petite larve, le médecin pleura de plus belle, ce qui commença à sérieusement l'agacer.

Sergent. Et si nous allions faire une petite ballade avec notre ami, afin de le présenter aux autres?

Il n'eut le temps de répondre aux sarcasmes de sa supérieure que des cris et autres fracas, qui se produisaient à l'extérieur, ne les surprennent.

On dirait que certains membres de cet institut veulent jouer les gros bras.

Que devons nous faire Capitaine?

Nous battons en retraite, il n'est pas encore l'heure de dévoiler toutes nos cartes. D'autant plus que nous avons un invité, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme, apeuré, tremblant comme un chien.

* * *

><p>Son état est redevenu stable.<p>

Bien, assure toi que Tomoe ne soi plus un obstacle.

Bien Monsieur.

Une chevelure rousse traversa les couloirs, attirant les regards des infirmiers, médecins et autres patients de l'établissement psychiatrique. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, où une jeune femme téléphonait à l'une de ses amies, chewing-gum en bouche - elle s'amusait même à faire de long fil avec ce dernier – parfois, entre deux mots, elle créait des bulles qu'elle éclatait aussitôt entre ses lèvres laissant ainsi des parcelles de chewing-gum coller sur le haut de ses lèvres. Elle semblait profiter pleinement de l'abonnement téléphonique de son employeur, négligeant par la même occasion la tâche pour laquelle elle recevait un salaire.

Hum... Mademoiselle... dit Nao de sa voix douce et hypocrite au possible, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur celle assise en face d'elle. Mademoiselle, répéta-t-elle.

Toujours aucune réponse, agacée, elle frappa violemment du poing sur le comptoir. Son sang froid commençait à la lâcher, surtout que cette stupide bonne femme était le seul obstacle qui l'a séparait de sa mission. La standardiste fut d'abord surprise, avant de s'échauffer « attend y-a une salope qui me prend la tête » avait-elle dit à son interlocuteur afin de faire face à cette petit fille qui l'a prenait de haut.

On t'a jamais appris la politesse sale gamine ! elle n'eut le temps de dire que ces mots, Nao empoigna le haut de sa chevelure et fit claquer son visage contre le comptoir avant de prendre la parole.

Écoute-moi bien tas de merde. J'ai autre chose à foutre que ça alors tu vas t'asseoir et me dire où se trouve Marguerite Tomoe!

La jeune femme saignait abondement de la bouche et du nez ne s'exécuta pas pour autant. Pleurant devant sa souffrance, rageant de haine et de colère, elle tendit ses mains devant elle comme pour montrer aux personnes alentours tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Celle à la chevelure acajou n'était pas une tendre lorsqu'une mission lui était assignée, et pour cause, elle se devait d'être La numéro 1, l'unique, la parfaite exécutrice. Mais ce titre ne lui appartenait pas, c'est pourquoi elle redoublait d'effort et de haine. Elle s'apprêtait à abattre l'idiote qui se trouvait devant afin de trouver elle même les renseignements qu'elle cherchait, mais le commando débarqua dans l'allée, arme en joue. Ils circulaient à vive allure, criant à tous ceux présents dans la salle de se mettre à terre, de n'esquisser aucun geste sous peine de subir une exécution sommaire. Nao savait qui était là, pourquoi ou plus tôt pour qui ils étaient là, elle s'abrita derrière le comptoir avec l'idiote de standardiste, toujours en pleurs, et joint son supérieur.

La russe est là, elle est venue pour Tomoe.

Je vois. Elle n'est pas seule je présume.

Affirmatif.

Reste où tu es, fais toi discrète. Elle ne peut rien tirer de cette fille.

Vous êtes sûr?

Shizuru a-t-elle déjà faillit à sa tâche? une pointe de jalousie et de mépris s'installa sur son visage.

Non...

Bien sûr que non! il ria un instant avant de laisser la jeune fille à son sort.

Quelques heures plus tard Natsuki ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre d'hôpital était plongée dans l'obscurité, la nuit était dorénavant maître des cieux. Ce soir là, la lune brillait de milles feu, accompagnée par quelques étoiles qui faisaient pâles figures.

Ara, Natsuki serait-elle enfin réveillée?

Elle tourna son regard vers la présidente, qui était assise dans la pénombre de la pièce, face à son lit et livre en main. Les rayons de lune ne permettaient pas de voir son visage, mais la brune savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Shizuru fit un pas en avant, exposant son visage à ses iris émeraude; Natsuki lui sourit.

Je suis rentrée...Shizuru

* * *

><p><span>Traduction<span>:

Палата 317. Я повторяюсь: Палата 317: Chambre 317. Je répète: Chambre 317

Здесь единство 2. Полученный: Ici unité 2. Bien reçu

Réponses:

xDBakachan: Je dirais tout bonnement que "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" =D

Camille76260: Oui tu verras plus tard qui et quoi et pourquoi! Alors ne gâche pas le suspense ou je te tue! (rire)

Yoruichii: Voilà j'ai pas tuée Natsuki, même si ce n'était pas mon intention à la base! lol

Bien vue pour les noms de Ga rei et Bleach! Je vois qu'on aime les mêmes mangas. Mais tu ne devines pas d'où provient le personnage de la femme blonde russe? Si oui, je t'apprécie encore plus, si non... Je serai déçue! lol

Inconnu(e): Et oui ton balai n'a pas fonctionné! Mais je l'aime bien comme ça ma petite Tomoe! En fait j'avoue que je n'ai aucun mérite pour ce personnage et celui de la blonde (cf: réponse à Yoruichii). Car elle est un mélange de Tomoe et de Liang Qi (Canann) c'est Rie Tanaka qui double les deux personnages et qui finalement se ressemblent assez, autant niveau physique que mental. Les deux me font rires en tout cas! Et pareil que pour Yoruichii, Natsuki ne mourra pas! Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, je me tate un peu là dessus...


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour les Reviews! Comme la dernière fois les réponses sont plus bas.

**Chapitre XIII**

- Où en êtes-vous avec notre amie?

Son doux poison s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres rosées par un rouge à lèvre à peine plus rose que la couleur naturelle de ses lèvres, ses sbires humaient eux aussi ce nectar de mort avec plaisir, peut être était-ce parce qu'il provenait de cet être si désirable et intouchable à leurs yeux ? La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était sombre, seul une misérable lampe illuminait les quelques traits de leurs êtres. La chef était assise devant son bureau, elle lisait les quelques rapports qu'on venait de lui remettre, tout en attendant une à réponse à sa question, mais rien ne se fit entendre. Elle baissa alors ses dossiers lentement, son regard perça l'obscurité par sa clarté, il était dur, froid, cruel, ce regard, qui, dans une autre vie était adulé – il faisait succomber tant d'hommes à ses pieds, ils accouraient pour lui faire la plus belle des déclarations, il poussait leurs corps à se battre les uns contre les autres pour l'acquérir, la posséder – n'est aujourd'hui qu'un présage de mauvais augure.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait été sous l'influence de cette fille.

- Cette Fujino?

- Oui...

Elle rangea l'amas de feuilles dans l'un de ses tiroirs et sortie un dossier plus léger que tous les autres, il semblait ne renfermer qu'une feuille voir qu'un nom dans son revers. Elle l'ouvrit et n'en sortie qu'une photo.

- Je veux qu'elle parle, peu m'importe comment. Torturer la à votre guise, faites en ce que vous voulez, mais ramenez-moi des informations sur cette sale gamine, elle resserra les dents.

- Bien Madame, ils saluèrent la femme avant de partir précipitamment.

Certains sortirent avec le sourie, ils étaient ravis de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leur imagination sadique, d'autres par contre étaient perplexes, pas assez animal pour torturer gratuitement ? Enfin seule, elle s'accorda un moment de répit, laissant tous ses muscles se détendre. Elle observa le ventilateur qui exécutait encore et toujours le même cercle, son geste semblait si vain tant sa vitesse était lente.

- Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre... Natsuki...

L'une de ses mains écrasa son cigare sur le bureau tandis que l'autre se laissa emporter par la lassitude et lâcha la photographie qu'elle tenait. Elle dansa quelques instants dans le vide avant de terminer sa course sur le sol, là où seul l'obscurité pouvait l'accueillir. Malgré le visage joyeux d'un enfant qui tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille tout aussi joyeuse.

- Alors ma jolie. Tu veux bien être une gentille fille et nous dire tout ce que tu sais?

Un regard sadique s'affichait déjà sur son visage avant même qu'il ne porte un autre coup sur le corps de Tomoe. La seule réponse fut des cris de souffrance, son corps lui intimait l'ordre de parler, de ne plus s'attarder sur les paroles ou gestes de fantaisies qu'avait pu lui procurer cette personne qui lui semblait si importante et précieuse. Qui était-elle finalement?

- Shi...Zu...

Un autre coup fut porté à son ventre, empêchant ainsi l'air de continuer sa tâche. Elle toussa avec difficulté, certaines goûtes de sang s'échappaient lentement de ses lèvres avant de périr sur les quelques lambeaux de vêtements qu'il lui restait.

- Vas-y doucement Sergei!

- T'as entendue la patronne aussi bien que moi non? Alors je ne fais que suivre ses ordres.

Le soldat répondant du nom de Sergei s'apprêtait à retirer les derniers bouts de tissus afin de profiter de l'intégralité de son corps. Jusqu'à ce que son camarade intervienne, lasse d'être le spectateur de cette pièce théâtrale sanguinolente et occasionnellement pédophile.

- J'ai dit Stop !

- Espèce de petite merde!

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à mettre leur testostérone en jeu, lequel des deux seraient le plus virile? Mais leur supérieur les sépara, punissant l'un et l'autre des soldats.

- Le Capitaine à peut-être dit ces mots, mais il suffit. Antonovitch, Leonidov retournez tout les deux dans vos quartiers.

Les deux soldats saluèrent leur supérieur avant de quitter la pièce. Le Sergent, alors seul, se tourna vers la jeune fille suspendue par les poignets, il sortit son long canif et décrocha tendrement la captive. Il ne dit rien, retirant simplement sa chemise afin de la déposer sur les épaules de Tomoe qui n'esquissa aucun geste. La veste recouvrait dorénavant l'intégralité de son corps. Il fixa un certains temps les différentes coupures et autres marques de brûlures qu'avait pu commettre ce soldat, avant de laisser le son de sa voix résonner dans l'ouïe de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu as faim? Soif? elle ne dit pas un mot, mais resserra lentement les deux côtés de cette chemise qui faisait office de robe. Voudrais-tu te reposer? quelques goûtes d'eau salée perlaient le long de son visage avant de périr sur un sol jonché de fil rouge concentré en fer. Elle posa l'une de ses main contre son abdomen, l'autre à terre, elle voulait succomber, elle voulait...

* * *

><p>- Comment se sent Natsuki? elle se releva péniblement retenant quelques gémissements de douleurs suite à ses points de sutures qui tiraient ardemment sur sa plaie, l'empêchant de mouvoir à sa convenance.<p>

- Bien je suppose... Qui je dois remercier pour ça? dit-elle entre deux respirations douloureuses. Elle posa son regard accusateur vers son interlocutrice.

- Ara, ne me regarde pas ainsi ce n'était pas mon idée.

- Bien alors il ne reste que Nao dans ma liste des suspects. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

Shizuru s'approcha du lit d'hôpital avec langueur, sourire en bouche, ses mains s'attardèrent un certains temps sur les draps, puis elle laissa ses doigts accomplir une ascension qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Je viens à peine de récupérer mes forces...

- Ara, mais j'ai attendue tant de temps pour retrouver ma Natsuki... quelques rougeur s'affichèrent sur les joues de la brune, mais pas à cause d'une quelconque gêne.

- Tu t'es bien trouvée quelqu'un d'autre entre temps non?

La présidente s'attendait à ce genre de réplique, elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec la princesse des glaces. Mais finalement elle n'écouta que son propre désir, elle posa ses doigts, qui finirent de parcourir le corps de la brune sur ce fin bout de tissus, sur cette bouche qui l'avait repoussée quelques temps auparavant.

- Na-tsu-ki...

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sans même attendre une réponse, l'intrus pénétra dans la pièce.<p>

- Il semblerait qu'elle se soit réveillée. Toujours en vie.

Dans l'immense bureau obscure, des mélodies classiques s'élançaient à tour de rôle, le lecteur les menaient tel un prodigieux Maestro. Les plus beaux et plus complexes œuvres d'art des grands noms: Vagner, Bach, Beethoven... Tous attendaient patiemment leur heure de gloire, mettant en avant leurs plus beaux atouts musicaux pour toutes ouïes. Une carrure des plus imposantes faisait maintenant face à son serviteur.

- Bien. Je veux qu'elle soit dans les locaux dans moins de 24h.

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux face à cette réplique.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu risqué Monsieur?

Cette question sonnait comme une provocation, un défi de dominance. L'homme tiqua avant de répondre d'une voix plus grave qu'à la normale.

- N'oublis pas où est ta place.

- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur.

Il salua et s'en alla silencieusement de la salle, mais pas sans inquiétudes face aux nouvelles directives, qui semblaient bien trop précipitées et irréfléchis.

- Alors qu'a dit le boss? l'homme de main salua l'arrivante de sa précédente mission.

- Bon retour à vous Mlle Yuuki. Désirez-vous une quelconque collation?

Excédée par ces bonnes manières qu'elle jugeait inutile et superficielle elle réitéra sa question, mais l'homme ne dénia lui répondre avant d'avoir obtenu ces quelques mots qui avaient autant d'importance qu'une mission des plus essentiels à ses yeux.

- Giriko!

Il nettoyait dorénavant les quelques verres d'alcool, vidés avec empressement, d'une langueur à en rendre ridicule une tortue ou un escargot. Il n'ouvrit, par ailleurs pas les yeux, tant sa tâche était répétitive. La tigresse à la fourrure de feu le trouvait insupportable, tant par ses manières ou sa façon de parler, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille face à cette masse de calme et de lucidité. Après tout il n'était pas le bras droit de son patron pour rien. Elle soupira longuement avant d'émettre les premiers signes de sa défaite.

- ... Je suis rentrée, j'ai accomplis la mission qui mettait assignée... Pourrais-je savoir ce que sont les nouvelles directives?...

L'homme toujours immuable, continuait sa tâche, toujours aussi calmement et le plus lentement possible.

- GIRIKO! Je l'ai dit c'est bon!

- Mlle Yuuki...

- O...Oui...?

- Votre mission consistera à récupérer Mlle Kuga à l'hôpital.

- Je vois. Et quand est-il de Shizuru? Je suppose qu'elle est avec elle.

Elle s'assied sur l'un des tabourets près de l'homme, coude sur le comptoir, lui tournant le dos. Elle attendit quelques secondes la réponse de Giriko qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la laisser profiter de sa création mélodique, qu'est le son irritant que produit un verre qu'on essuie avec un peu trop de rigueur.

- Il est possible que Mlle Fujino s'y oppose fortement. Dans ce cas vous pourrez faire appel à ceci.

Il lui tendit un objet, qu'elle se saisit toujours dos à l'homme. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit face à ce nouveau jouet qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'utiliser depuis un certains temps. C'était pourtant son objet fétiche, porte bonheur indéniable à ses yeux, cette pensée l'a fit presque rire.

- Ça sera fait avant demain matin.

L'homme arrêta sa tâche, perturbé par cette confiance qui régnait en elle. Il était indéniable qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer cette nuit là, étant un stratège de haut niveau, mais les ordres sont les ordres et il reprit sa tâche en même temps que son discours.

- La femme russe risque, elle aussi, d'intervenir dans ce laps de temps. Dans ce cas, vous avez carte blanche, je vous conseil d'être prudente.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en se relevant avec gaité.

Elle émit un gloussement, prit la boite sous son bras et s'en alla tout aussi grossièrement qu'elle était venue.

- Je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa moto, elle attacha de façon grotesque sa chevelure avant d'enfourcher l'engin de grande carrure. Elle aimait par dessus tout cette Ducati Superbike 848 EVO qui lui avait été offert par l'un de ses riches prétendants, mais seul la moto l'avait réellement intéressée. Sur sa route vers l'hôpital, elle brûla plusieurs feux, échappa à une voiture de police qui l'a poursuivait pour ses fautes, mais elle n'avait pas vue qu'une voiture attendait son passage à un endroit très précis. Les pneus de sa moto éclatèrent alors qu'elle approchait les 140km/h, le bruit des pneus et de la moto qui se fracassa sur le sol attira l'attention des spectateurs non loin de là, les infirmiers purent agir en un temps record sur cet accident des plus impressionnant, sans réel espoir au vue de la chute et de l'état pittoresque dans lequel se trouvait la moto. L'un des infirmiers fit les gestes adéquates, entouré par ses collègues.

- Je n'ai aucune réaction!

- Миссия успешным

La femme referma le clapet de son téléphone, elle affichait son plus beau et honnête sourire. Elle se leva de son siège, s'approcha d'un tableau sur lequel était posé différentes photos et documents, elle se saisit d'un feutre rouge et barra la photo de la jeune Yuuki Nao. Son rire s'éleva dans les airs alors qu'elle savourait une nouvelle victoire face à son opposant.

- Petite idiote.

Alors qu'elle jouissait de cette nouvelle attaque, son Sergent entra dans la pièce, accompagné de la jeune Tomoe qui tenait toujours avec tendresse la chemise de l'homme. Cette soirée se révélait être la meilleur des soirées pour la militaire, qui savait qu'elle gagnerait la guerre si cela continuait à être aussi facile.

* * *

><p><span>Traduction<span>:

Миссия успешным: Mission Réussi

Réponses:

Alyson2102: Oui c'est bien ça! Balalaïka (Vladilena pour les intimes) Elle est mon personnage favori dans Black Lagoon, donc clin d'œil oblige à ce personnage hors du commun!

Camille72260: Oui c'est sûr que c'est plus drôle de faire compliqué que simple! Et non pas Tomoe! HAHA mais je l'ai un peu torturée pour faire plaisir au plus sadiques et haineux d'entre vous de ma petite Tomoe. xD Qui sont-ils pour elles... Ben là tu as un petit indice, mais juste un petit. Enfin pour le fait que tu ne puisses "rien révéler car [tu] ne sais rien" C'est vrai, mais tu as une bonne déduction, comme tu l'as mit dans un commentaire précédent Nao serait plus apte à être la coupable pour le geste déluré de Tomoe et tu avais raison. Alors SILENCE! Et ne déduis plus rien! xD

xDBakachan: Mais c'est voulu que tu ne comprennes rien... Ou pas d'ailleurs qui sait? haha c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires cela dit!

Inconnue: Mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire! C'est tellement gentil ce que vous dites et vous êtes très sympa tous autant que vous êtes. Cela dit j'ai vraiment une préférence pour tes petits commentaires plein de vie et de fouge! Natsuki n'est pas sous LSD! Voyons pour qui me prend-tu? Que tu te poses la question pour moi, j'ai envie de te dire que tu es en droit de te poser cette question, mais pas pour Natsuki! lol Disons aussi que c'est pas vraiment un rêve, c'est plus une confrontation, une guerre interne qui l'a pousse à affronter une réalité qu'elle ne veut finalement pas.

Pour moi aussi Canaan est tout simplement un chef d'oeuvre! Autant par ses dessins, l'intrigue de l'histoire, les personnages et la musique, tout y est merveilleux. Et Liang Qi était le personnage que j'ai adoré, elle m'a fait tellement rire avec sa folie que j'ai vue en elle Tomoe et ces deux personnages me touche quand même. Par contre je ne comprends pas trop la hantise que tu portes à Tomoe alors que finalement Shizuru est pareil, je fais référence à l'épisode 23 de Mai Hime (passage où Shizuru m'a vraiment fait peur!), alors pourquoi tant de haine pour cette pauvre fille emporter par cet amour oppressant? lol

Je te pardonne ton manque d'inspiration pour cette fois... Mais juste cette fois! Et enfin, destroybeauty-sama... C'est mignon lol mais appelle moi Gwen ça sera plus simple et moins long. =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV**

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Avant même que les lèvres désireuses de la présidente n'atteignent les siennes, Natsuki se releva, repoussant son assaillante avec une pointe de joie. Shizuru se redressa elle avec un certain dégoût, pensant même que cela devait très certainement être le prix à payer pour son ancienne mission, qui était en tout point très réussi.

- Ara... Natsuki chercherait-elle un moyen de m'échapper à nouveau?

- Non, c'est très sérieux. Elle doit très certainement savoir que tu es là.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais si je suis là c'est de mon plein gré. Alors, je te protégerais peu importe le prix à payer pour ça.

La brune ne put retenir un sourire à la fois heureux et lasse d'entendre ces mêmes mots. A croire qu'elle était incapable d'être à la hauteur des espérances de ceux qui l'entouraient. La présidente céda tout de même à l'interrogation de cet être précieux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital. Qu'elle surprise eut-elle en apercevant tout un tas d'agitations au dehors, et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle reconnu la moto, très coûteuse et maintenant détruite, de sa partenaire de terrain. Elle se tourna vers la brune afin de confirmer ses soupçons.

- Il semblerait que Natsuki connaisse très bien son employeur contrairement à moi.

- Comment ça?

- Nao vient d'avoir un accident, je suppose aussi que c'est ta chère et tendre patronne qui a due poster des gardes afin d'avoir un œil sur toi.

- ''Ma chère et tendre''?

- Natsuki me tournerait-elle en dérision?

- Je t'avais prévenue que c'était risqué...

Shizuru, s'approcha du lit à nouveau, les bras croisés, son regard semblait impérieux, sérieux et pourtant une grande tristesse et solitude semblait parcourir à cet instant son être.

- Shi...Shizuru...?

Elle s'assit sur les draps, déterminée à acquérir une chose qu'elle seule devait posséder, une chose qu'elle seule désirait ardemment. Ses lèvres se refermèrent alors sur celles d'une Natsuki étonnée de cette expression qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu.

_Ton masque tombe de plus en plus souvent... Je sens même le goût des larmes dans tes ba__i__sers..._

Le regard de Natsuki était toujours poser sur celle qui l'embrassait en cet instant, le baiser se brisa quelques secondes après sa naissance.

- Natsuki est vraiment adorable, elle s'étonna de cette réplique, presque inaudible et sa question muette n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice. Car je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de m'offrir ce que je désire...

- Ce... elle s'arrêta un instant, regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle était épiée par une tiers personne.

- Qui est là!

La brune observa un instant son rideau tiré, espérant que l'intrus soit assez idiot pour mouvoir et ainsi lui laissée la chance d'apercevoir son ombre. La présidente s'approcha de la brune, lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille avant de dégainer son arme placé à hauteur de sa cuisse. Lorsqu'elle fut à hauteur du rideau elle le tira avec force, elle se mettait certes en danger en se dévoilant ainsi mais pour elle l'attaque restait la meilleurs des défenses, un grand étonnement s'afficha sur son visage en découvrant le fameux intrus qui tenta tout de même de se cacher de façon grotesque.

- Ara, Suzushiro-san, Kikuwa-san et Tokiha-san... Que faites-vous ici?

Elle rangea rapidement son arme qui n'était qu'à moitié dégainé, une chance pour elle de n'avoir ôté qu'à moitié son revolver de sa cachette. Les trois intrus sortirent de leur cachette, visages rougis par la honte.

- Nous sommes venues voir comment allait Natsuki... dit Mai tête baissée.

- Kuga-san n'a pas été gravement blessée? dit une Yukino gênée au possible.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste Bubuzuke?

_Haruka ne changera jamais..._Se dit la blessée en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

- Mah. Dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ce que je faisais...?

Natsuki paniquée par cette réplique, tenta de se lever en suppliant son amie de se taire. Si seulement les couvertures n'étaient pas si serrées... Toutes pures apprécier le corps à la fois fin et ferme de la brune, qui tenta de se relever devant une Shizuru paniquée, mais qui laissait tout de même un soupçon de jalousie transparaître.

- Natsuki!

- Je... Je vais bien...

C'est alors qu'elle rejoignit le groupe des rougeâtres honteuses non loin d'elle, elle semblait même avoir été élue présidente de celui-ci tant sa rougeur était prenante.

- Jolis sous vêtement... dit une Mai amusée par la fâcheuse manie qu'avait son amie de se mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en dissimuler une autre.

- Mai... Si je n'étais pas blessée... elle n'eut le temps finir sa phrase que la rousse lui coupa la parole.

- Je sais, je sais! Mais en attendant je t'ai ramenée de quoi te nourrir. elle sortie un bento préparé quelques heures auparavant, elle prit même soin d'acheter une bouteille de mayonnaise, la plus grosse qu'elle pu trouver.

- C'est pour moi? dit une Natsuki heureuse comme jamais, elle a même pensée qu'être blessée plus souvent ne serait pas de refus si c'était son prix de consolation.

Même si la présidente ne désirait que le bonheur de la brune, un pincement au cœur se fit sentir, la contraignant à recouvrer son masque de perfection. L'image impassible et calme qu'elle avait coutume d'afficher, après tout les gens l'admiraient et l'aimaient pour ça. Que ce soit sa beauté, sa prestance ou sa gentillesse...

- Ara, Natsuki ne devrait pas manger autant de mayonnaise, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Juste pour cette fois! le regard de chien battu eut raison d'elle.

- Je ne savais pas que Natsuki et Kaichou-san étaient amies

Et c'est entre deux bouchée de mayonnaise avec du riz que la brune répondit à Mai.

- Je connais Shizuru depuis assez longtemps. C'est vraiment délicieux!

- Il y a plus de mayonnaise dans ta cuillère que de ce que j'ai préparée...

- Oui mais c'est quand même bon.

- Tu ne changeras jamais...

- Oi! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?

- ...Gloutonne...

- QUOI!

- Ara... Natsuki ressemble de plus en plus à Suzushiro-san...

- QUOI! hurla la blonde à forte poitrine et la brune blessée.

- Répète ça pour voir Bubuzuke! Je te garantie que tu le reverras!

- Haruka-chan calme toi!

- ''Regretteras'' non? Comment est-ce que tu peux me comparer à elle!

Haruka devint d'autant plus rouge, mais cette fois-ci il n'était plus question de gêne mais de haine. Elle lança son regard le plus sérieux et furieux tout en jurant à voix basse, laissant une Yukino désolée par son comportement et une Shizuru amusée. Quand à Mai, elle s'était déjà emparée du lit de la blessée, sous l'œil tout de même vigilant de la présidente. Une fois les esprits calmés, le repas terminé et les bruits incessants qui se tenaient à l'extérieur de l'hôpital se meurent, Suzushiro reprit la parole.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, Shizuru, tu n'étais pas à la soirée n'est-ce pas?

- Ara, pourquoi cette question Suzushiro-san?

- Tomoe Margueritte est bien ta groupie n°1?

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle tirée sur Kuga et non sur toi? Après tout c'est toi qui lui glissait entre les doigts...

- Toute l'assistance resta ébahie par la réflexion et le sens justicier de la blonde, une carrière semblait se créer sous leurs yeux.

- Ara, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à cela.

- Hum...

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle était apte à donner à la dirigeante du conseil exécutif. Même si elle n'était pas convaincue de la réponse de Shizuru, tant qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve elle ne pouvait que rester sur cette fin... Pour le moment.

- Bien, je pense que Kuga est entre de bons doigts. Allons-y Yukino.

Aucunes des jeunes filles ne prient la peine de corriger une nouvelle erreur de leur bien aimée policière, après tout cela leurs donnaient un moyen de rire à ses dépends.

- Je vais y aller aussi Natsuki. Je t'appellerais plus tard.

- Merci pour le repas Mai.

Elle salua de la main son amie, puis s'en alla accompagnée de la timide Yukino et d'une Haruka bien songeuse. La porte se referma derrière leurs pas, Shizuru et Natsuki fixaient encore la porte tout juste fermée et sans même tourner son regard vers la présidente, elle lui adressa ces quelques mots.

- Nous devons partir, maintenant. Si elle te retrouve tu finiras comme Nao.

- Si c'est ce que ma Natsuki désire.

- Toujours à tenir ces propos...

- Que veux dire Natsuki par là?

- Rien. Allons-y.

La brune se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de se changer, une fois prête, elles sortirent de la chambre. Dans les couloirs Natsuki prient le temps de dérober quelques produits et autres ustensiles de l'hôpital pouvant lui servir: anti-douleurs, même quelques poches de morphines et autres compresses.

- Ara, Natsuki dérobe beaucoup de choses, malgré le fait que je puisse te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Pour ça il faut aller chez ton patron et il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle attende elle-même non loin de là, si ça se trouve elle nous attend à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Alors je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Elle semble très attachée à ma Natsuki pour déployer autant de moyens...

- Jalouse? dit une Natsuki sûre d'elle avec un sourire narquois en bouche.

- Natsuki est si méchante avec moi.

- Elle... reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Elle m'a sauvée, protégée et fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien... Alors je l'a comprend...

Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au parking souterrain, Natsuki mit en avant ses talents de voleuse ou plutôt d'agent hors pair à profit tandis que Shizuru observait les alentours afin d'éviter toutes confrontations, que ce soit avec des civils ou cette folle russe. Quand elle entendit le moteur se mettre en route elle se dirigea vers sa coéquipière et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ara... Natsuki pense vraiment conduire dans son état?

- Je vais très bien.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque d'autant plus que ton employeur à laissée ses gardes non loin de là, par conséquent je conduis.

La brune céda sa place, non sans un certains mépris pour sa blessure qu'elle jugeait stupide et pu ainsi offrir à la présidente un autre visage d'elle qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

><p>- Bien ma petite Tomoe, je dois te remercier amplement pour tout ce que tu viens de m'apporter. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier?<p>

- Je...Je veux...

Au vue des nombreuses blessures que ces soldats avaient infligés à cette fille, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau tout en la rassurant. Elle pouvait maintenant prendre son temps car après tout elle avait été d'une aide très précieuse.

- Je veux la tête de Fujino sur un plateau.

Un sourire carnassier se plaça alors sur ses lèvres autant que sur celles de sa nouvelle collaboratrice.

- Ce sera avec un immense plaisir.

* * *

><p><span>Réponses:<span>

Inconnue: C'est moi qui suis honorée d'avoir une lectrice si assidue. lol Ma pauvre Tomoe, non seulement elle a faillit se faire violer mais en plus tu veux qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa bave... Femme cruelle!

Je t'avais dis qu'elle était terrifiante, mais si adorable...

Tu viens tout juste de connaitre la vérité sur Mai Hime? Et oui c'est le bon vieux cliché, le mec banal qui sert à rien mais que toutes les filles s'arraches! C'est un mec complexé qui à dû écrire cette histoire. Mais moi ce qui m'a vraiment rendue triste c'est Shizuru qui sert à rien! Elle est là sans être là, on l'a voit littéralement pas...

Mes chapitres sont loin d'être parfaits... Il m'arrive encore de relire certains et de les modifier... Tout n'est que renouvellement! Quand j'aurai terminée cette histoire, je vais sans doutes la mettre de côté quelques temps et la relire après quelques mois, pour arranger les choses, voir si je n'ai pas des fautes (car j'en ai pas mal il faut l'avouer lol), changer quelques détails, façon d'écrire ou autre. Ecrire c'est réécrire!

"Mes respects Gwen-sama" c'est adorable et amusant à la fois je dois dire. Mais pour ma part c'est assez dérangeant de toujours te nommer "Inconnue".

Alyson2112: Balalaïka... Si elle existait je l'épouserai cette femme! Black Lagoon est un super manga et oui Balalaïka est LE personnage incontournable, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit finalement pas très présente. Mais à chacune de ses apparitions ce n'est qu'un pur bonheur!

Les énigmes sont sympas, mais celle là n'est pas très compliqué en fait, c'est juste que j'aime quand les lecteurs se perdent dans les détails. Les romans policiers font beaucoup ce genre de choses et je trouve ça tout simplement géniale. Même si parfois, certains chapitres... Et bien tu les sautes. lol

Yoruichii: Merci à toi, je peux te retourner le compliment! Je suis d'accord aussi, Balalaïka est tout simplement magnifique, autant son physique que son caractère.

Oui on peut y voir Sergei Wang, mais aussi Sergei est un prénom que j'affectionne particulièrement. Ton défi sera de trouver toutes les références de manga dans mes chapitres alors! lol

Il est évident qu'un homme comme lui rendrait folle la petite Nao, tout comme il rendait fou Riruka (je sais pas si tu as remarquée, mais Riruka c'est la voix de Revy dans Black Lagoon et Satou Sei dans Maria-sama.)

Natsuki pourrait avoir cette moto, mais Natsuki n'a pas ce modèle là!

Camille 76260: Même si tu dis ça je suis sûre que tu le fais quand même!lol

Qui sait? Peut-être que la russe gagnera? Après tout c'est Balalaïka et selon ma vision des choses elle réussi tout ce qu'elle entreprend, tout comme Shizuru, alors qui réussira? lol On dirait une pub pour de la télé réalité...

D'un côté je me sens triste sans Nao, elle a quand même une certaine classe dans l'anime. Elle est attachante quand on apprend mieux à la connaitre. D'un autre côté, elle ne pourrait pas se mettre en travers de Shizuru et Natsuki si Shizuru n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait... A qui la faute finalement? (Ça me fais penser à un doujinshi de Nanzaki Iku, où Shizuru dit "Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à ma favorite. Prépare toi à en payer le prix fort." et au moment où elle allait faire du mal ou tout bonnement tuer Nao, Natsuki l'arrête et met en évidence l'utilisation de "Ma favorite"... Shizuru est une joueuse alors Nao est innocente! lol)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV**

Les bombes sifflaient et s'abattaient violemment sur ce sol devenu aride, les habitations étaient désertes et partiellement détruites, certaines même voyaient encore leurs habitants se décomposer petit à petit. La guerre faisait rage, mais l'État restait hors de ce conflit, officiellement. Officieusement, il nourrissait cette guerre en armes et en provisions; les plus intelligents maniaient cette guerre à leur profit, faisant grimper leur chiffre d'affaire à des summums. ''La vie humaine n'a pas de prix'', mais pour ces dirigeants, elle en a une, avec un bon nombre de zéro derrière; la vie se compte, son nombre augmente et diminue, elle a un tarif, un forfait même, certaines rapportent plus que d'autres, ou encore, certaines ne méritent même pas que l'on pose un regard sur elles. Après tout, tout est remplaçable, rien n'est indispensable.

Ces chefs d'États dirigent ces bains de sang, et pourtant ils ne font que festoyer avec des produits de luxe, profitant d'une vie paisible au grand air. Le sang de leurs victimes s'écoule lentement entre leurs mains, mais peu importe le nombre de litre qui coulent entre leurs doigts, que le sang devienne noir et s'incruste profondément dans leurs paumes, car finalement ils ne voyaient pas les corps s'éteindre sous leurs yeux. La rivière de sang leur était inconnue, ils ne voyaient pas ces individus mourir entre leurs mains, ils ne sentaient pas l'odeur du fer qui s'accentuait à chaque être détruis, car des sous-fifres étaient là pour endurer cela à leur place.

Une troupe d'hommes s'avançait dans les décombres de cette ville, AK-47 à l'épaule pour certains, Kalachnikov pour d'autres. Ils se promenèrent dans cette ville en désolation, cherchant dans les ruines un quelconque bien précieux, par bonheur ils trouvaient quelques femmes encore vivantes, qu'ils s'appropriaient à tour de rôle. Ils les humiliaient, frappaient, menaçaient, ils obligeaient même les plus jeunes à regarder leurs sœurs, mères, cousines ou tantes dans leurs supplices. Mais un des hommes, le dirigeant du commando, ne se satisfaisait pas de ces jeunes femmes qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop ''vieille'' à son goût et décida qu'une jeune fille encore pure et innocente serait la meilleure des choses pour lui; la seule récompense qu'il jugeait digne de son rang, de sa force et de sa dévotion dans cette guerre. A ses yeux, cette récompense n'est pas de partager un reste déjà abîmé par ses compatriotes, mais d'acquérir une jeune fille qui n'a jamais connue ni l'amour, ni les premiers battements de son cœur et qui était loin d'être apte à comprendre l'amour des adultes.

- Viens là ma petite, je te ferais aucun mal.

- Pitié! Pas elle! Prenez-moi à sa place! dit une femme qui s'interposa entre l'homme et l'enfant.

- LA FERME! il gifla avec force celle qui s'était opposée à lui.

La jeune femme chuta aux pieds d'une petite fille, qui tenait avec force sa peluche à l'apparence de chien, un chien couvert de suie. L'homme attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux, il sortit à cet instant son couteau de chasse, avec sa longue lame et ses quelques dents sur le côté non tranchant de l'arme, puis découpa la belle chevelure de jais de cette dernière. Une fois sa tâche de coiffeur improvisé terminé, il ria avant d'exhiber son œuvre à ses collègues, qui profitaient à plusieurs d'une seule femme. Il fit relever cette dernière, qu'il jeta dans la fausse aux lions, et comme des bêtes les militaires se ruèrent sur elle; arrachant presque sa chair à chaque vêtement qu'ils retiraient, qu'ils découpaient ou tout simplement qu'ils brûlaient avec plaisir, ainsi que la peau de la femme. Certains d'entre eux aimaient entendre les supplications et les pleurs d'une jeune femme, comme un aphrodisiaque, ils se sentaient tout de suite attirés par cette dernière. Après son geste, l'homme se retourna vers sa futur jeune victime, celle qu'il rêvait d'obtenir depuis le début de cette anarchie, il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant, posant son arme non loin de son corps.

- NON PITIE! PAS ELLE! malgré tout ce qu'elle endurait la jeune femme continua ses supplications.

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, il prendra bien soin d'elle! N'est-ce pas Sergent! répondit un des hommes attendant son tour avec impatience.

- Occupe toi d'elle et fais lui fermer sa grande gueule avant que je l'a flingue! dit le Sergent.

- Oui mais avec quoi Sergent?

- T'as un truc assez long à lui fourguer dans la bouche! Pauvre imbécile!

- Et si elle me mord!

- ... Met lui autre chose! Bordel faut tout faire ici avec ces bons à rien!

Son regard se posa sur le corps tremblant de l'enfant, qui resserrait, de plus en plus fort, sa peluche contre elle. Les yeux de la petite fille prirent une teinte plus rouge, les larmes s'échappaient de ses orifices oculaire, ses jambes flageolèrent inconsciemment, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son instinct lui disait de fuir ce danger, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir.

- Viens n'ai pas peur. J'ai un bonbon pour toi, tu aimes les bonbons n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme qui semblait être sa sœur par sa beauté et sa jeunesse, mais qui était en réalité sa mère, s'affola de plus en plus, repoussant avec furie les hommes qui étaient sur elle. Elle réussi à se dégager de leurs mains perfides et accouru auprès de sa fille, attrapant par la même occasion un morceau de verre brisé assez pointu pour tuer un homme seul. Alors qu'elle s'approchait à grande vitesse, tel un prédateur près à tout risquer pour protéger sa progéniture de l'homme qui tentait d'abuser de son enfant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, un coup de feu retentit, ce fut l'un de ses violeurs, qui reçu trois marques profondes et ensanglantés au niveau du visage, qui tira sur elle.

- Bien visé!

- Cette salope n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait à la gueule!

- Les femmes adorent les cicatrices de guerre, tu devrais la remercier! un rire collectif s'installa à cette dernière phrase.

L'enfant cru voir la scène au ralentit, les quelques goûtes de sang qui éclatèrent hors du corps de sa mère, son regard émeraude qui l'a fixait avec tendresse, son corps qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. Le militaire visé par cette attaque se retourna vers la femme, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à son corps agonisant.

- T'as voulue me faire la peau hein. il l'a frappa avec son pied. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ça hein! le visage de la femme, qui était resté si beau, se défigura à chaque coup que l'homme lui portait. T'inquiète pas. Ta ptite gamine va pas tarder à te rejoindre!

Il se baissa un instant, retourna le corps, à peine vivant de la femme, avant de se retourner vers l'enfant. Il sorti son couteau de chasse qu'il leva au niveau de son visage, alors qu'il léchait son arme avec plaisir, son regard pervers se posa, par la même occasion, sur la petite fille qui ne bougea pas, fixant le corps de sa mère.

- Tu peux lui dire: Au revoir.

D'un coup net il planta l'arme dans la nuque de la femme, qui écarquilla les yeux. La surprise et la douleur l'a força à abandonner son enfant du regard pour se concentrer sur l'homme qui lui apporta le coup final, sous les rires et applaudissement des autres hommes qui devaient maintenant se satisfaire que d'une femme, pour une dizaine de soldats présent.

- Na…Na... ce fut dans son dernier souffle que la femme réussi à déglutir ces quelques mots.

- Nana? l'homme se tourna vers l'enfant. Nana-chan alors! il se releva pour entreprendre, enfin, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Tu sais, elle m'a mit très en colère, alors je l'ai puni. Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu fais tout ce que je te demande Nana-chan, il souriait et léchait ses lèvres, comme pour se donner un avant goût du plaisir qui l'attendait.

Il saisit la jeune enfant, caressant avec douceur ses petites couettes, il huma l'air comme pour tenter d'obtenir un parfum de pureté. Le militaire prit un certains plaisir à asseoir l'enfant sur lui, pour mieux caresser son corps encore frêle et tremblant, il tourna le visage de l'enfant pour obtenir une nouvelle dose d'aphrodisiaque, qu'est son regard emplis de peur.

- Allez ne fais pas ta timide, regarde moi.

L'enfant s'exécuta, elle posa ses émeraudes, identiques à ceux de sa mère, sur l'homme qui l'a récompensa par un sourire carnassier. Alors qu'il commença à déballer son nouveau jouet avec langueur et empressement à la fois, une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien! Qu'avons-nous là?

Une trentaine d'hommes armés sortirent de leur cachette, lançant l'assaut à leurs ennemis. Aucuns des soldats n'étaient préparés à cette attaque, ils étaient tous pratiquement nu et leurs armes étaient trop loin de leur portés. Aucun survivant n'était à déploré, la femme qui s'était retrouvée mêlée, contre son grès, à cette orgie se retrouva elle aussi tuer dans l'attaque. Seul le Sergent et la petite fille avait été épargnés, pour le moment.

C'était une femme qui dirigeait cette compagnie, sa tenue militaire était presque semblable à celle de l'homme, mais leur rang et camp divergeaient. Sa chevelure blonde était courte, son regard cristallin s'attarda avec rage sur cet homme, qui n'était qu'un rat, un insecte, un nuisible, qu'elle exterminerait avec grand plaisir.

Les bombes sifflèrent de nouveau, faisant trembler le sol, détruisant le village à nouveau, la femme donna ses ordres et la majorité des soldats partirent en retraite, tandis que son Sergent et elle fixait encore l'homme qui ne bougea pas.

L'enfant fixait cette femme comme une sauveuse ou plutôt un ange de la mort dans toute sa beauté, son regard de glace était appuyé par les explosions n'ont loin de leurs êtres, les flammes rendaient à ces iris leur beauté cristalline, comparable à un diamant.

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être soldat et de mourir avec les honneurs, elle sorti son Toula-Tokarev modèle 1933 qu'elle pointa en direction de l'homme.

Ce dernier regardait avec méprise cette femme qui n'avait rien à faire dans un monde d'homme, il sentit une terrible rage l'envahir par cette humiliation qu'elle lui infligeait et c'est dans cet élan de frénésie qu'il jeta l'enfant loin de son corps. Dégainant son couteau de chasse près à perforer le corps de cette beauté glaciale qu'il maudissait et qu'il voulait avoir comme chienne à ses pieds. La femme se réjouissait de son acte et lança son arme à son second avant de faire une clé de bras à l'homme.

- C'est la fin, à ces mots elle lui brisa la nuque, avant de laisser la dépouille chuter à terre.

Le soldat tourna son regard cristallin sur l'enfant, qui fut blessé lors de sa chute. La petite fille courra vers celle qui lui sauva la vie, comme réclamant sa protection, chose qu'elle lui apporta. Elle souleva la petite fille qui pleurait à chaude larmes dès à présent.

- Quel est ton nom?

- Na...Na...Natsu...ki...

- Quel joli prénom, la militaire posa son regard vers son second qui avança, ouvrant la voie à son supérieur et l'enfant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive Natsuki.

* * *

><p>- Natsuki... Natsuki. Natsuki?<p>

Le regard émeraude se posa sur sa partenaire qui conduisait à grande vitesse la voiture qu'elle prit le temps de voler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- A quoi Natsuki pouvait-elle rêver?

- Peu importe... celle au regard cramoisi s'attarda un instant sur la chevelure de jais qui ne daignait lui porter une quelconque attention.

- Shizuru.

- Hum...?

- Arrête de me fixer et regarde la route si tu veux pas qu'on ait un accident.

Cette dernière sourit quelques secondes avant de porter son attention à la route, qui semblait beaucoup trop déserte à son goût. La brune se fit la même réflexion avant de porter son regard à moitié endormi sur la présidente.

- Où est ton arme?

- Ara...Natsuki devra me toucher à un endroit bien particulier pour l'acquérir... la brune s'étonna un instant, pensant même qu'elle avait mal compris la réponse de sa partenaire. Partenaire qui s'amusait du regard à moitié endormi et perdu de cette dernière. Près de ma cuisse, Shizuru observa un instant les rougeurs de son amie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à décupler cette rougeur, un barrage de voiture noir attira toute son attention, une femme au regard meurtrier et aussi clair que du cristal fumait son cigare à l'attente de la voiture.

* * *

><p><span>Réponses:<span>

Alphard: Haha j'y ai pensée, mais je me suis que c'était un peu trop! lol

Mais tu l'aimes ma Tomoe! Je le sais! C'est bien la seule dont tu parles si souvent!

Natsuki ne prend pas de LSD... Seulement moi! lol Mais c'est le but que tu trouves ça étranges, j'aime les choses étranges. =)

Tomoe n'est pas une psychopathe, juste une fille un peu perturbée xD

Même si tu n'en a pas vu beaucoup, il y en a quand même lol

Tate... Je le trouve inutile. Shizuru l'est peut-être mais j'ai des doutes en ce qui concerne Natsuki! Après tout elles sont ensembles que dans les doujins ou fictions mais pas dans l'anime.

Merci en tout cas de lire mon histoire et de l'apprécier!

Alyson 2102: lol c'est ça quand on aime (trop). Moi je l'a trouve classe Haruka! xD

Merci pour l'encouragement en espérant ne pas décevoir ceux qui lisent lol

Camille 76260: Là tu as un GROS indice xD Même une bonne partie de l'intrigue, l'histoire commence peut-être à toucher à sa fin.

C'est gentil de dire qu'ils sont super, mais je suis trop perfectionniste pour dire la même chose lol Un grand merci quand même!

Yoruichii: Perdue, dans mon histoire? Comment cela est-il possible ? lol

Tu penses avoir élucidée certains points de l'intrigue? Et bien je te félicite! C'est pas facile de garder le lecteur en haleine cela dit

Et merci de toujours m'encourager! =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre XVI**

Le regard cristallin et aussi froid que de la glace fixa intensément la voiture qui se dirigeait vers sa position. Elle jeta alors son cigare, à peine consommé, à terre avant de poser son pied sur la braise, qui, continuait de consommer le tabac petit à petit. Elle remit son long manteau en place puis ordonna à ses, dit, soldats de tenir en joue la voiture qui s'approchait d'eux à une allure des plus lentes, précisant que seul le conducteur devait périr en cas d'attaque. Alors que la voiture se stoppa plusieurs mètres devant le barrage humain improvisé, un regard émeraude se heurta aux iris de givre, qui, ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur, supportant cet affront, pardonnant l'enfant qu'elle avait recueillis et élevée.

- ...On ne passera pas...

Natsuki déglutit ces quelques paroles, sans lâcher l'horizon du regard, sachant pertinemment que ces quelques hommes, au nombre de trente, n'était que la façade du décors et que l'envers n'en était que beaucoup plus vaste.

- Je vais tenter de faire demi-tour.

- Surtout pas! la brune agrippa l'avant bras de son aînée avec force. Elle n'attend que ça! Il doit certainement y avoir un piège... Soit il se trouve derrière nous, soit il est pointé droit sur ton visage... elle se hâta de trouver chaque perchoir susceptible d'être propice à un tireur d'élite. Regarde là haut, elle fit un signe de tête en direction d'un arbre qui abritait un objet réfléchissant une lumière, sans doute celle d'un des poteaux lumineux implanté sur la route.

- Ara... Elle pense vraiment à tout. Je l'aime beaucoup, Shizuru posa son regard sur la femme qui s'approchait dorénavant d'elles, puis lui tendit son plus beau sourire.

- Mlle Fujino. Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis... elle ria un instant. Depuis plus longtemps qu'une femme ne voudrait l'admettre.

- Depuis presque dix ans en effet. Il n'y a pas de honte à être une femme âgée vous savez... la femme eut un rictus.

- Comment se porte ta famille?

- Toujours aussi morte grâce à vous.

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Maintenant descend, j'ai une amie à toi qui meurt d'envie de te voir!

Natsuki s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand une autre vint l'interrompre dans son geste. Elle comprit pourquoi ce geste: il était à la fois un geste de tendresse, un ordre de silence et une punition pour celle qui les observaient avec haine. La jeune conductrice sortie de l'habitacle avec prudence, son geste fut imité par la brune quelques secondes après.

- Pas toi Natsuki.

- Je viens avec elle.

- Remonte dans la voiture, c'est un ordre!

Mais la jeune adolescente refusa d'obéir, contourna l'engin et se positionna devant son employeur. Elle scruta cette dernière de toute sa hauteur, ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion; ni peur, ni regret, ni tendresse, rien. La présidente observa cette bataille silencieuse avec interrogation et un soupçon de jalousie s'installa en elle.

- Natsuki... Te souviens-tu lorsque tu étais enfant, la première fois où tu as tenue une arme entre tes mains?

* * *

><p><em>- C'est lourd... Et froid... Je n'aime pas ça.<em>

_L'enfant jeta l'arme au loin, déclenchant ce dernier. Un bruit sourd résonna quelques secondes dans les alentours de cette maison de campagne, au fin fond des montagnes encore enne__i__gées._

_- Tu ne devrais pas lancer une arme, surtout lorsque tu __as retirée le cran de sécurité,__ elle alla chercher l__'objet.__ On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver une fois que l'arme n'est plus sous ton contrôle __ou sous le contrôle d'un ennemi.__ Pense que cette arme est comme ta meilleure am__ie ou plutôt une partie de toi,__ la f__emme tendit l'arme à l'enfant. __Vise cette cible._

_Les yeux émeraude fixèrent un instant le regard de sa sauveuse qui faisait également office de mère, puis, elle ôta le métal lourd de ces mains protectrices avant de viser la cible en que__s__tion. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle semblait tirailler entre la peur de rater la cible et ainsi de décevoir celle qui lui était cher et la peur d'entendre à nouveau ce bruit sou__rd, bruit qu'elle avait entendu__ si souvent quelques temps auparavant. En observant la petite Natsuki, la militaire ne put qu'apercevoir ce combat interne._

_- Tu vas réussir Natsuki,__ l'enfant regardait, dorénavant, avec conviction la cible, sto__p__pant les mouvement__s__ de son corps, ainsi que ses pensées._

_Un bruit sourd retentit de nouveau, l'enfant recula de quelques centimètres sous le recule de l'arme. Elle ouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes; la cible avait été touchée en son centre, un impact des plus net avait été accomplit par une enfant qui ne savait ni lire ou écrire._

_- C'est très bien Natsuki,__ un sourire__ maternel__ vint clôturer ces quelques mots._

_Les jours s'écoulèrent à une allure folle, l'enfant qui semblait si terrifié par les armes__ à feu__ ne pouvait s'en passer dès à présent, développant par la même occasion sa force, sa vitesse et ses techniques de combats en un rien de temps. Elle était, certes, loin de pouvoir battre ou tuer un adulte à main nue, mais elle savait m__anier un Makarov comme personne –__ cette arme n'avait déjà plus de secret pour elle et ce n'était qu'une question de temps en ce qui concerne les autres armes ainsi que les combats rapprochés._

_Le premier anniversaire à deux chiffres de la petite Natsuki s'approchait à grand pas, même si elle ne le fêtait pas, l'ignorant jusqu'à l'oubli complet, sa protectrice, elle, ne l'oubliait pas. La jeune femme qui s'était vue attribuée, à un très jeune âge, un bataillon d'hommes dévoués à elle, s'apprêtait à offrir à sa protégée un présent des plus __sanguinaire__._

_Natsuki s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, du petit matin jusqu'à la nuit tombée, ne faisant que des pauses de fatigue extrême que son corps lui imposait avec sévérité._

_Elle se mit à courir à travers un bon nombre d'obstacles qui se dressaient lors de sa course; elle devait, parfois même, esquiver certains projectiles. Ils n'étaient pas meurtriers mais atr__o__cement douloureux._

_Son parcours du combattant, crée pour entraîner les futurs pionniers de la 3ème guerre mo__n__diale, ne semblait être qu'une promenade de santé à ses yeux. A la fin de celui-ci, sa prote__c__trice s'approcha d'elle applaudissant par la même occasion la prestation de l'enfant qui saignait abondamment. Elle n'avait réussi à esquiver tous les projectiles, et malgré les applaudiss__e__ment__s__ de sa protectrice, elle ne voyait que la défaite de son manque de rapidité._

_- Tu es vraiment imp__ressionnante ma petite Natsuki, elle lui__ caressa la tête._

_- J'ai... Pourtant été touchée... A de nombreuses reprises..._

_- Moi même je me fais toucher par certaines de ces cibles. Ce qui compte, finalement, ce n'est pas d'esquiver tous les projectiles de tes ennemis, mais de faire en sorte de po__u__voir continuer ta mission, quoi qu'il t'en coûte et c'est ce que tu viens de faire._

_- Ce n'était pas une mission... Et__ bien d'autres avant moi ont pu passés ces obstacles,__ la femme lui sourit._

_- Tu es encore une enfant et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'entendre une jeune adulte._

_- ..._

_- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, __elle lui tendit une enveloppe._

_L'enfant rangea son arme, encore brûlante, dans son étau, saisit le bout de papier qu'on lui tendait et l'ouvrit._

_- Qu'est-ce que..._

_- C'est ta mission._

_- Ma... Ma m__ission… _

_- Il est temps pour toi de montrer ce que tu vaux et je pense que tu es prête pour ça._

_- Bien__, __la femme lui sourit et rebroussa chemin._

_- Je te laisse le dossier, vient me voir si jamais tu as des questions._

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes s'observèrent avec silence, un sentiment de nostalgie s'emparait de la militaire, tandis que l'enfant, devenu grand, méprisait celle qui l'avait sauvée, celle qui lui avait donnée un but dans la vie, une raison de vivre. Ce court instant prit alors des allures d'éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, trop familière, à la présidente ne les obligent toutes à faire volte face.<p>

- Comme c'est émouvant!

La chevelure malachite de cette dernière volait presque imperceptiblement, tandis que ses pas élancés lui donnaient cet air que Shizuru savait si parfaitement effectuer. A hauteur de sa proie, Tomoe lui fit un clin d'œil, la contourna en humant son doux parfum et s'arrêta net devant la brune qui semblait de marbre face à cette ''provocation'' des plus pathétique à ses yeux.

- Alors Kuga Natsuki, n'es-tu pas contente de retrouver celle qui t'a tout donnée? elle croisa les bras, se penchant légèrement sur sa droite.

- Toujours en train de lui courir après à ce que je vois... Tu peux me dire ce que tu comprend pas dans la phrase ''elle ne t'aime pas?'' elle imita la posture de l'étudiante, la tournant en dérision.

Le regard si confiant et hautain de Tomoe se changea en rictus de haine, le regard plus que meurtrier, elle lança un coup de poing rapide à son opposante qui le contra avant de la faire chuter de tout son poids sur le bitume. Un craquement résonna dans l'ouïe des trois femmes encore debout; ce son, Natsuki semblait s'en délecter, laissant un sourire des plus sincère apparaître sur son visage.

- Mon élève est toujours aussi douée à ce que je vois.

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, ni votre outil de tuerie! son sourire s'effaça, tandis que son regard se posa sur Shizuru.

Tomoe ne tenta pas de se relever, la douleur la paralysant à moitié. Ses poumons étaient comme compressés dans sa cage thoracique et seule une forte toux lui permettait d'avoir suffisamment d'air pour ne pas mourir asphyxié. Une fois la toux passée, elle ne releva que son buste en direction de la brune qui ne dénia rompre le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec la présidente, lui offrant ce même regard depuis tant d'années.

- Tu... As tuée... Toute sa famille! Comment peux-tu la regarder comme ça! des larmes de douleur s'installèrent sur le visage de la blessée.

* * *

><p><em>- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à cette famille?<em>

_- L'éliminer,__ l'enfant resta quelque peu déboussolée par la réponse brève et rapide que lui avait donnée son employeur._

_- Pourquoi?__ dit-elle avec hésitation._

_- Natsuki, j'aimerais te poser une question avant._

_- O-oui...?_

_- M'aimes-tu ?__ une rougeur s'installa contre son gré._

_- Je... Oui..._

_- Alors fais-__le._

_- ..._

_Elle observa sa supérieur__e__ avec attention avant de répondre à l'affirmatif. La militaire co__m__mença à reprendre sa route, quand une petite voix, n'osant plus poser de question, s'élève dans les airs._

_- Même... La fille?_

_- Surtout la fille,__ elle ne prit la peine de se retourner pour répondre à l'enfant._

_La petite fille observa le dos droit et fort de sa sauveuse, elle pensa à quel point son regard pouvait être froid et cruel autant que ses paroles et gestes. Rien ne semblait atteindre cet être qui restait de marbre face à toutes les situations qu'elle était amenée à rencontrer; la faiblesse ne lui était pas permis__e__, Natsuki se devait d'en faire autant. L'enfant retourna dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de chambre: il n'y avait qu'un lit au centre de la pièce, il n'était ni grand, ni petit, avec une simple couverture à peine plus épaisse que son corps. Elle observa cette pièce comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait la chance de l'observer._

_- Natsuki, tu es prête?_

_- Oui,__ la femme lui sourit avec tendresse._

_La petite fille qu'elle était, était persuadée que ce sourire n'était qu'un faux, un mirage, une obligation si elle tenait réellement à la manier à sa guise. Quoi de mieux que l'amour, la te__n__dresse et de douces paroles pour rendre un humain à l'état d'esclave, pr__êt à accomplir les pires folies ?__ Natsuki repensa aux quelques cours d'histoire qu'avait bien voulut lui accorder sa protectrice; les guerres pour l'amour d'un Dieu ou celles pour conquérir une femme. L'amour semble être l'un des grands facteurs de la guerre entre les humains, elle le savait, et ce, ma__l__gré son jeune âge._

* * *

><p>Le rire de Tomoe s'éleva dans les airs à la vue des questionnements de Sa Présidente, rien n'était dit par cette dernière, mais son regard trahissait ses inquiétudes.<p>

-Je crois que quelqu'un n'a pas dit toute la vérité...

- La ferme! Natsuki lui lança un coup de pied entre les côtes, un second craquement se fit entendre.

- Je... Shizuru... Je...

- Tu n'as pas fais ça... N'est-ce pas?

- ...

- Ah l'amour... Ne faisons-nous pas les pires folies, les plus grands sacrifices qu'il soit... M'aimes-tu Natsuki? dit la militaire avec un certain plaisir.

- Je... le regard émeraude se déroba aux iris cramoisi qui ne semblaient croire en cette situation. Je croyais... Enfin...

Une arme se planta de la chair de la brune qui attrapa son assaillante avec force, agrippant la chevelure de cette dernière avec conviction. Une larme s'échappa de son orifice, s'en suivit d'un sourire bien à elle, un sourire qu'elle ne donnait à personne si ce n'est cet être précieux qu'avait été Shizuru.

* * *

><p><em>La nuit s'approchait à grand pas, malgré une soirée estivale des plus <em>_chaudes__; le soleil s'écli__p__sa à une heure bien moins tardive que ses précédentes fois. Natsuki s'attarda sur le grand po__r__tail orné d'un F majuscule aux allures aristocrate, elle imaginait facilement quelques feuilles d'or perdues dans ce portail à la fois gigantesque et prenant. A travers les barrières, elle po__u__vait apercevoir un immense terrain de plusieurs hectares, la demeure, elle, était invisible d__e__puis sa position. L'enfant tenait dans sa main droite un sac des plus grand, plus grand qu'elle et qui semblait être bien trop lourd pour une petite fille, mais elle n'en avait cure, les armes étaient lourdes, le stock de munitions aussi. Après quelques minutes d'observation elle rema__r__qua le point sensible de ce mur aux allures de grande muraille, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de disparaître une voix l'interpella._

_- Ara, voilà une bien grande surprise. Serais-tu perdue?_

_Une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'arrêta devant la petite fille à la chevelure de jais qui ne daigna répondre à son interlocutrice._

_- Il semble__rait que tu sois bien timide...__ elle lui__ tendit une main frêle et pâle. __Ne sois pas effrayée._

_L'enfant s'arrêta sur ces iris qu'elle comparait à sa supérieur; ces iris froid et cruel qu'elle co__n__naissait l'avait frappée lors de leur première rencontre, continuant même à faire battre son cœur de façon irrégulière à chaque contacte. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait perdu de son effet. Ce regard aussi cristallin que de la glace avait pourtant été oublié à cet instant, laissant place à l'un des plus sincère et chaleureux qu'elle eut connue jusqu'à ce jour; des iris d'une couleur chaude, brûlante, un mélange des plus particulier avait élu domicile cette femme: une teinte chocolat pour la douceur, __une autre rouge pour la chaleur. S__on regard semblait refléter la bonne âme qu'elle était, ce regard... Elle ne l'avait plus connue depuis la mort de sa mère. La petite Natsuki tendit sa main vers l'adulte avant de__ rétracter son geste et de fuir au loin. L__a femme resta stupéfaite quelques instants avant de continuer son chemin, elle fit face à l'énorme portail qu'un homme se hâta d'allé ouvrir._

_La nuit s'était, dorénavant, complètement installée. La lune brillait de milles feu, laissant bien plus de lumière qu'il ne fallait à l'enfant pour accomplir sa tâche d'intrusion._

_« __Sache que toute chose, vivante ou non, à une faiblesse, trouve là et rien ne pourra t'arr__ê__ter.»_

_Cette leçon avait été la première qu'elle avait reçu, leçon qui fut douloureuse pour elle, lui lai__s__sant une cicatrice longue et profonde dans son dos. Elle toucha quelques briques cherchant à comprendre où la faille pouvait se trouver, ce fut grâce à un amas d'insectes qu'elle trouva cette dernière. Les insectes en question avaient utilisés un léger creux comme tunnel, faisant le lien entre la demeure et la ville; creux qui était assez grand pour y planter un pied de biche, chose que l'enfant fit. Après quelques mouvements elle réussi à dégager l'une des briques de l'immense mur, puis une autre, et une autre. A croire que l'entrepreneur s'était contenté d'empiler les briques les unes sur les autres sans les fixer._

* * *

><p>- Natsuki!<p>

Son sourire s'accentua à cet instant, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de l'entendre dire son prénom... Elle l'avait entendue si souvent... Une sensation désagréable de vêtement humide se collant à sa peau s'installa au fur et à mesure que son sang coulait.

- ...Merci...

* * *

><p><em>Un orage déchira le silence, malgré un ciel pleinement dégagé, quelques gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur son visage. La demeure était à quelques pas de là, elle s'étonna de l'absence de gardes, de caméras de surveillance, de chiens... La cible parfaite pour tout cambrioleur se trouvait devant elle, si seulement il n'était question que de cela...<em>

_- ...Je dois le faire!..._

_- Que dois-tu faire?__ elle se retourna précipitamment laissant tomber son sac massif._

_- ..._

_- Ce n'est pas très polie de ne pas répondre tu sais._

_L'enfant observa cette personne à l'aide des rayons de lune, ainsi que des quelques éclairs. C'était elle, la fille sur cette photo, sa victime, celle qu'elle devait ''surtout'' tuer était là, d__e__vant elle. Une chance en or d'accomplir cette tâche avec discrétion et rapidité, elle devait saisir sa chance, elle le devait!_

_- Quel est ton nom?_

_- ..._

_- ...Le silence est d'or paraît-il..._

_- Shizuru-sama! Shizuru-sama où êtes-vous!_

_- Déjà à mes trousses..._

_Shizuru s'approcha de l'enfant, remarquant dorénavant ce regard topaze vert, il semblait si fragile et pourtant si sévère avec le monde qui l'entourait. Elle fut touchée par la profo__n__deur de ce dernier, se plongeant de tout son être dans cette âme meurtris et sans crier gare elle déposa, sur le front de l'enfant, un tendre baiser avant de quitter, à contre cœur, sa nouvelle découverte._

_- Shizuru-sama... J'étais très inquiet pour vous!_

_- J'en suis désolée, je voulais juste profiter de ce petit vent frais, après une journée aussi chaude._

_Les voix commencèrent à s'éteindre petit à petit, laissant place à nouveau aux quelques bruits de la nature, des orages, ainsi que le son d'un vent, très léger, qui s'engouffrait à travers les feuilles des arbres alentours._

_- Pourquoi... Je dois... La tuer..._

_Natsuki agrippa son pantalon avec fureur, laissant ses larmes éclater, là où personnes ne pou__r__rait jamais les voir._

* * *

><p>Un tireur d'élite placé non loin de la scène tira sur Tomoe. Même si elle avait prit la précaution de mettre un gilet par balle pouvant lui protéger la totalité de son buste, la balle pénétra à travers le gilet, se disloquant en milliers de petits morceaux qui transpercèrent plusieurs de ses organes, se nichant même dans son cœur. La militaire rattrapa sa protégée, quelle souleva aisément puis l'emporta près de ses hommes.<p>

- Tu ne fais pas le poids, alors abandonne. Tu peux faire passer le message à ton employeur.

* * *

><p><em>Les quelques sons et flash<em>_s__ des éclairs estivaux avaient laissés place à une tempête des plus féroces.__Natsuki, se déplaça à travers l'immense demeure, d'une aile à l'autre, elle entra dans chacune des pièces avec silence. Chaque corps qu'elle découvrait endormi se vit offrir le même sort, une mort des plus rapide, mais tout de même cruelle. Elle continua ainsi sa tuerie jusqu'à trouver ses cibles. C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec la femme qui lui avait tendue une main douce quelques heures plus tôt._

_- Elle utilise même des enfant__s pour faire le sale travail...__ elle caressa le visage de la p__e__tite fille qui se trouvait recouverte d'un sa__ng devenu noir par son opacité. __Je te dema__n__derai d'épargner mon enfant... Elle__ est aussi innocente que toi...__ l'enfant approuva d'un signe de tête._

_La nuit s'était passée sans encombre pour la jeune maîtresse de maison. Lorsqu'elle découvrit, à son réveil, aucun signe de vie, que ce soit de ses parents ou de son major d'homme, qui avait pourtant pour habitude de se tenir près de sa porte chaque matin, elle se hâta à l'aile opposé__e__ de la grande bâtisse._

_- Ma...Maman..._

* * *

><p><span>Réponses<span>:

Alphard: Lol oui je n'y vais jamais de main morte =D

Natsuki a peur d'aimer, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, abandonnée par ses parents, dont l'un d'eux est mort. L'amour c'est tout nouveau, elle a peur, c'est normal. Mais avec le temps elle devrait changer. =)

Moi à ta place j'aurai un peu peur! Que ma meilleure amie vienne me dire qu'elle a tuée des gens pour moi, je serai touchée parce qu'elle a fait un acte fou par amour, mais d'un autre je serai très inquiète quand à ma vie.

Alyson2102: Oui sa bêtise fait tout son charme lol Et moi dont! Mais là je ne fais que retranscrire une terrible vérité, les gentils messieurs qui partent faire la guerre pour leur pays ne sont pas si gentils que ça x)

Camille 76260: En voilà encore plus! lol

Yoruichii: Black Lagoon oui... Mais les jumeaux Hansel et Gretel! Ils m'ont fait tellement de peine ces petits quand même...

Elles se retrouvent face à elle parce que Natsuki était à l'hôpital, détail qui ne lui a pas échappé, elle a donc posté des gardes (logique) qui ont tués Nao. Quand Shizuru et Natsuki s'en sont rendues comptent elles ont filées à l'anglaise, chose qu'elle avait prévue aussi et sans s'en rendre compte, les deux filles ont plongées directement dans ses filets x) Devant elle quoi. Voilà c'est plus clair comme ça ? xD

Haha je te remercie, mais des fois je doute vraiment de la qualité de mon travail En espérant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (a)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre XVII**

L'enfant caressait encore les quelques mèches blondes – épargnées par le sang – de sa mère, son corps était allongé sur un sol devenu inconnu et horrifiant. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de découvrir la dépouille de son père ou de son major d'homme. Son esprit s'était heurté à une boucle intemporelle infernale; chaque souvenir de joie ou de tristesse partagé avec ces êtres chers disparaissaient au fil des heures, ne laissant qu'un épais brouillard d'obscurité.

Des hommes en costumes entamèrent leur entrée dans la grande bâtisse, ils avaient tous cette même aura menaçante, _ce feu de la destruction brûlait dans leur veines,_ c'est ce que ces émeraudes exclamaient avec vigueur.

-Vous, là bas. Vous, vous venez avec moi.

Les hommes en noires fracassèrent la porte de l'entrée, pénétrant dans cette atmosphère morbide où l'odeur du sang régnait en maître. Ils se divisèrent à nouveau, profitant de l'occasion pour dépouiller ceux qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.

-Toi, va voir là haut, l'homme s'exécuta.

Des bruits de fracas s'éleva dans les airs, tout ce qui pouvait être prit, revendu, offert se voyait disparaître entre les mains de ces «_Yakuzas?_». Le visage de la brune chercha imperceptiblement la chambre de Shizuru, comptant le nombre de ses futures victimes si jamais cela tournait mal.

-Patron!

-Quoi?

-La gosse... Elle est vivante! l'homme désigné retira ses lunettes noires.

Il ne dit mot se hâtant à l'étage supérieur - _c'est donc là que la fête à eut lieu...-_sa pensée lui donna un léger rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour la sortir de là? le sbire frissonna à l'idée de s'approcher de l'enfant qui ne semblait bouger.

Le sang coagulé avait recouvert la plupart du couloir, autant par sa largeur que sa hauteur. Deux balles avaient été tirées - une en plein cœur, l'autre en pleine tête – recouvrant par la même occasion certains portrait de famille. Shizuru ne cessait son geste automatique, toucher ces quelques mèches dorées, oubliant l'odeur de putréfaction, l'horreur qui l'entourait, les hommes qui dépouillaient sa demeure un étage plus bas.

-Je... Elle... le chef frappa l'homme à l'aide de sa crosse.

-Tu sers à rien! Dégage de là! le sous-fifre ne prit pas la peine de se relever, rampant à même le sol afin d'éviter un autre coup.

L'homme en noir rangea ses lunettes dans sa poche interne, il s'approcha subtilement des deux corps. A mi-chemin, il remarqua que l'une des nombreuses porte du couloir était ouverte- la chambre du major d'homme - il observa quelques secondes la pièce, elle était toujours intacte, si ce n'est l'amas sanguin sur les draps blanc. Le mort semblait dormir paisiblement, un coup direct en plein cœur, pas de souffrance, pas de réveil, le vide éternel.

_Pourquoi s'acharner sur la femme...?_

A hauteur de l'enfant, il s'abaissa, s'installant près d'elle et dit:

-Petite... aucune réponse.

Le Yakuza ôta sa veste, la déposa avec prudence sur les épaules de l'enfant, il dégaina par la suite un couteau afin d'en extirper les quelques mèches de cheveux de la mère que l'enfant tenait ardemment. Le regard – mort – de cette petite fille se perdit sur sa main, tremblante, puis elle serra de toute la force dont elle disposait l'offrande que l'on venait de lui attribuer. L'homme tendit ses bras, entourant l'enfant et la souleva; il prit soin à ne pas faire tomber sa veste. Ils descendirent les marches d'un pas lent, Shizuru blottit dans ses bras, laissant le sang de sa génitrice se dissiper sur la chemise noire de son sauveur.

-Trouver qui a fait ça.

Les Yakuzas présent crièrent en chœur leurs engouement pour leur nouvelle mission, laissant tomber tous les objets qu'ils tentaient de dérober se briser sur le sol. Les milliers de morceaux de cristal étaient étalés tel une rivière de diamant, donnant un aspect plus brillant aux rubis de la blonde qui réclamaient vengeance et tueries dans un parfait silence. Alors que les deux corps s'engouffrèrent dans l'une des voitures, les enfants se fixèrent une dernière fois. Shizuru resta étonnée de rencontrer à nouveau ce regard de chien abandonné non loin d'elle, elle tenta un geste mais son corps lui refusa ce droit. La porte se referma sur cette dernière vision.

_« __Tu veux te venger? Alors deviens plus forte. Bats-toi, détruis tes ennemis quoiqu'il t'en coûte.__ »_

_Natsuki... Est mon ennemie...?_

_«Si tu n'es pas le chasseur alors tu es le gibier.»_

_Je dois... Tuer Natsuki..._

_«Un objectif n'est rien si tu ne désire pas l'accomplir. Est-ce que tu veux te venger?»_

_Je le veux._

Shizuru craignait toujours ces hommes en noirs, ces Yakuzas qui avaient détruis sa maison, peut-être même sa famille? Sa confiance ne s'adressait qu'à cet homme. Lui, qui lui fit le plus beau des présents: Une nouvelle vie.

-Tu as faim... Euh...

-Shizuru...

-Shizuru. C'est un très joli prénom, il posa les vivres sur une table, puis recula l'une des chaises afin de laisser l'enfant s'asseoir.

-Moi mon prénom n'est pas aussi beau, elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux le connaître?

-Non, il sourit.

-Pas d'attachement dans notre milieu, c'est bien, ton père t'a déjà enseigné la base, elle lui accorda un regard emplis d'interrogations.

-Bienvenu dans la famille des Yakuzas: Fujino Shizuru.

-Mission accomplis Madame.

Une odeur de cigare plana dans la pièce sombre au possible. La femme assise à son bureau scruta la pièce quelques instants, observa l'enfant, puis détourna son regard afin de reporter son attention à ses dossiers. Un simple mouvement de main, voilà la récompense qu'elle attribua à son élève, qui avait risqué sa vie pour la voir sourire ou juste être fière de son acte. Natsuki fit demi-tour ne s'attardant pas dans la pièce. Une fois dans le corridor, elle croisa ses «congénères», «sa famille», ils étaient tous tâchés de sang, elle pouvait désormais le sentir, cette marque noir, indélébile, qui entache l'âme des êtres les plus vils... Mais était-ce vraiment mal ce qu'elle avait fait...? Une fois de retour dans cette pièce, qu'elle pensait abandonner pour toujours, elle déposa son sac à terre, le malmenant avec soin.

L'eau ruissela entre ses omoplates - ses cicatrices brillaient de plus belles – l'eau brûlante l'apaisait fortement. C'était là sa façon de se punir, mais de quoi devait-elle se punir exactement? Elle ne le comprenait pas elle même, seul ce creux au sein de sa poitrine lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était coupable et qu'elle devait le faire, elle devait expier un pécher qu'elle ne savait décrire. Elle ne fit qu'obéir à la hargne de cette plaie invisible sans chercher à se perdre dans ses sentiments contraires.

-Natsuki, l'eau est brûlante, cette voix la tira de sa rêverie. Elle coupa l'eau laissant les dernières gouttes s'échapper du conduit.

Sa supérieur prit une serviette et essuya énergiquement la tête de la brune qui ne pouvait retenir son corps de suivre les gestes frénétiques de sa sauveuse.

-Je... Je suis... Sèche!

Elle repoussa son attaquante, qui, ne put retenir un rire à la vue de ce visage rouge, surplombé d'une coiffure pouvant concurrencer les Jackson's Five. La brune rougit de plus belle aplatissant sa chevelure au possible.

-Tu as faim? Allons célébrer ton retour.

A cet instant la plaie se referma: Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? De rendre heureuse celle qui lui avait tout donné?

Les jours devinrent des semaines, ces semaines des mois et ces mois des années. Les deux enfants avaient changées, Shizuru obtint rapidement un statut haut placé dans la hiérarchie des Yakuzas, laissant fulminer des hommes d'un âge avancés. Elle savait être courtoise, se montrer sensible et douce mais aussi cruel et sans pitié, le double jeu était son fort. Ses frères Yakuzas la comparait à un katana des plus perfectionné: une lame à la fois tranchante et impassible. Mais, malgré son statut, sa force et sa rapidité, les combats au corps à corps n'étaient pas son fort, contrairement à Natsuki qui, de jour en jour, se voyait devenir une copie parfaite de sa supérieure. Cela dit, elle n'avait aucun tact, seul son sentiment premier était exprimé, elle n'aimait pas les complications et pour elle une balle en pleine tête était plus convaincant que milles mots.

Les deux jeunes filles se voyaient attribuer des missions de plus en plus dangereuses, le regard froid et le caractère fort de la brune l'empêchait d'accomplir ses missions avec subtilité, or le regard brûlant et la voix suave de la blonde lui ouvrait toutes les portes avec aisance.

Shizuru pénétra dans le hall d'un prestigieux hôtel dans lequel une conférence très importante avait réunis les points forts du pays: les gros poissons de l'économie, mais aussi des dirigeants haut placés.

_Ce petit jeu est trop simple... Un ou deux sourires et cet homme n'est plus qu'un cadavre a__m__bulant... N'y a t-il donc aucun adversaire à ma taille?_

Elle continua sa route vers l'ascenseur central, là où sa future victime se trouvait. Les portes s'ouvrirent, un homme pénétra dans l'habitacle très vite suivit de Shizuru qui feignit une peur de le rater. L'homme posa son bras entre les portes, les empêchant de se fermer totalement et laissa la jeune femme pénétrer dans l'étroite cage d'acier. Elle le remercia de sa voix sensuelle, lui fit un sourire charmeur ainsi qu'un regard brûlant.

-Je suis ravi de pouvoir apporter mon aide à une si... Charmante jeune fille.

Il scruta le corps de Shizuru si bien moulé dans cette longue robe noir dépourvue de manche et dont le dos était nu. La courbe si douce de ses reins, ainsi que son fessier appétissant ne laissait pas l'homme de marbre. Sa chevelure était, elle, attaché, laissant cascader quelques mèches blondes courbées sur sa nuque tout aussi attirante que le reste de son être.

-Ara, vous semblez être un vrai Don Juan Monsieur...

-Tu n'en as pas idée... à ces mots elle se courba en avant, remonta sa jarretelle sans lâcher sa cible du regard.

-On se tutoie déjà? l'homme était aux anges, dévorant des yeux cette créature de rêve.

-On peut faire tout ce que tu veux ma jolie.

-Vraiment?... elle s'approcha de l'homme, referma ses bras autour de sa nuque. J'ai bien une ou deux idées en tête... il ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur ce dos nu, glissant pas à pas vers ces reins, puis le fessier de la belle.

-J'adorais les entendre ces idées.

-Et bien... elle soupira ces quelques paroles à son ouïe...Attrapez moi...

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant la voie libre à la belle inconnue, l'homme, bien impatient de découvrir ce corps dans son intégralité, se hâta de sortir de l'ascenseur, ne s'occupant plus de l'étage où il se trouvait ou ce qui l'attendait dans un autre étage de l'hôtel. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher ses désirs et envies sexuelles aux yeux de Shizuru, qui, d'un rire moqueur, se précipita vers l'une des chambres, très vite suivit par sa cible qui la plaqua sur le matelas.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom ma jolie, dit-il tout en imitant quelques gestes déplacés.

-Ara... A quoi pourrait bien vous servir mon nom... M. Le Juge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la stupeur se marqua sur son visage ainsi que quelques gouttes de transpiration se dessinèrent sur son front.

-Toi... Qui... Qui es-tu! se sentant supérieur à elle il agrippa la nuque de la blonde.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous... son regard joueur et son ton taquin accentua la panique du juge.

-Espèce de petite salope!

Il leva son poing puis le dirigea vers le visage de la belle. La panique ainsi que l'adrénaline lui ôtèrent toutes facultés de raisonnement, il espérait s'en sortir en achevant cette traîtresse, il était sûr d'avoir le dessus, il le savait, c'était lui le plus fort des deux, il l'a briserait comme une brindille.

-Quelle vulgarité...

La jeune fille poussa le corps du juge à terre. Il suffoquait, se noyant dans un océan terrestre. Shizuru se redressa sur le matelas, remettant en place sa chevelure, elle observa l'homme qui ne l'a quittait pas du regard - un regard ingrat et haineux - tout en continuant sa lutte pour recouvrer une respiration normale. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Et bien vous êtes plus robuste que je ne l'aurai cru...

L'homme ne changea pas d'expression, seul sa respiration se faisait plus haletante.

-C'est bientôt fini.

Ce sourire... L'ange de la mort s'était matérialisé dans ce corps de rêve, ce visage aux traits si doux et innocent – _une merveille_ – c'est ce qu'elle était. Un ange de la mort sorti des ténèbres pour le tuer lui: Un honneur, un privilège. Son regard s'adoucit puis se noya dans ces iris aux allures de feu gigantesque, le silence s'installa, sa respiration se stoppa. La jeune fille se leva du lit, arrangea sa robe, s'inspecta devant le miroir avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle jeta un dernier regard ravit à sa victime puis referma la porte lentement. Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent et décontracté vers l'ascenseur, un _click_familier lui fit arrêter son pas.

-Tu as tuée ma cible.

-Ara... Vous m'en voyez navrée.

Elle se tourna lentement, observa le 9mm braqué devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, aucune chance pour elle d'esquiver ce tir. Son regard rencontra enfin celui de son futur meurtrier, ou plutôt, meurtrière.

-Toi...

Natsuki sentit un sentiment de culpabilité et de profonde tristesse l'envahir, laissant transcrire sa peur et son étonnement sur son visage. Shizuru, était elle, aussi confuse que sa consœur d'arme, l'observant de part en part, remarquant que ce même regard de chien battu et abandonné n'avait pas changé, que seul les traits de son visage et corps avaient été modifié par le temps. La blonde commença à parler de nouveau, mais n'eut pour seul réponse que la fuite de son souvenir. Elles commencèrent une course dans les couloirs de l'étage - la longue bai vitrée offrait un splendide aperçu de la ville - Natsuki installa le silencieux à son arme avant de faire feu sur l'une des vitres en plexiglass. La longue vitre ne se brisa pas mais fit place à un plongeoir de la mort, plongeoir que la brune emprunta à toute vitesse sous les yeux paniqués de celle qui la poursuivait.

-NON!

Elle tendit le bras, tentant de l'attraper avant sa chute, mais il était trop tard. Elle observa de sa position cet enfant qu'elle avait croisé dans son jardin, utiliser les quelques bannières disposées tout autour de l'hôtel - afin de rendre notable son côté luxueux ainsi que la conférence qui aura lieu dans quelques jours – comme échappatoire.

_Elle vole..._

La brune sautait à travers les longues banderoles, lors de son dernier saut elle sortit deux armes blanches qu'elle planta d'un coup sec dans l'une des bannières, se laissant glisser vers le sol lentement sous le regard amusé de la blonde qui admirait cette audace. Lorsque la brune posa un pied à terre, elle leva les yeux vers sa sortie de secours, seul une silhouette était visible depuis sa position. Certains passants s'étonnèrent, d'autres ne prirent pas la peine de relever sa présence et elle disparue dans cet océan noir de vie.

Réponses:

Alphard: Lol oui ma pauvre Tomoe! Canaan était un super anime, c'était l'une de mes scènes favorite de l'anime. =)

Merci à toi de lire, ta question fais un peu genre: Bon c'est quand que tu t'arrêtes là ? xD Je compte en faire plus ou moins 23 =)

Yoruichii: C'est normal pour eux c'était pas mal, ils étaient même admirés et demandés pour faire ce genre de choses depuis tout petit.

Je pense que ça se saura jamais! Elle est entraîné pour faire ce genre de choses et d'un autre côté je pense qu'elle a prit goût à cette vie. La taupe devient un vrai voyou lol

Roberta, elle a la classe dans Roberta's Blood Trial! Mais elle, contrairement à Natsuki n'est vu que comme un objet dont ses supérieurs peuvent disposés. Balalaika dans Black Lagoon n'est pas comme ça, ses soldats son sa famille, ils donneraient leurs vies pour elle et elle fait tout pour les venger si ça tourne mal, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi elle pour être proche de Natsuki ( même si je ne l'a nomme pas Balalaika dans ma fic, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai donnée aucun prénom).

J'emprunte le schéma typique des thrillers, c'est jamais celui qu'on croit qui est coupable en vérité. lol J'aime aussi ce style, si tu aimes lire ce genre d'écris je te conseil les livres de Sire Cedric, auteur sublime qui aborde ce style avec talent!

lol merci! Mais je pense que je veux trop être parfaite pour aimer complètement ce que j'écris... Cela dit merci d'aimer, après tout si je peux te permettre de rêver un peu lol.

Les cerisiers sont en fleurs... Je ne peux pas expliquer le titre sans te donner trop de détails. Je te donnerais tous les détails une fois la chose terminé. =)

Je prends quelques heures pour écrire un chapitre... Mais le plus dur pour moi c'est de m'y mettre et d'aimer un tant soit peu ce que j'écris. Donc c'est juste ça qui fais que je traîne la patte xD (Quelle longue réponse! xD)

Clara 76120: Merci beaucoup! Arf je voulais juste mettre un doute dans l'attaque, faire croire que c'était soit Shizuru soit Tomoe qui l'avait attaqué... Effet raté en beauté!

Alyson 2102: Haha Si tu leur crie à la figure: "T'as de la chance une télé ça coûte chers Connard!" Et bien je me dois de t'accueillir dans mon club =D Et ce n'est pas fini xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII**

-Et merde...

L'inspecteur Kisuke se baissa à hauteur du cadavre. Le regard toujours emplis de rage, la jeune Tomoe, même morte, semblait haïr de toute son âme le monde qui l'entourait.

-Tu penses que c'est lié à cette Fujino? Nori s'abaissa à son tour.

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Elle aurait damnée sa propre mère pour cette nana... il retira quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

-Je crois qu'il y a plus que ça... fit Nori.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-C'est une arme de pointe, une arme... Militaire...

Les deux inspecteurs se fixèrent, le plus anciens hésitait entre rire ou frapper son idiot de cadet.

-Tu veux me faire croire que l'armée à débarqué pour elle. Pour tuer cette gamine totalement hystérique? Tu regardes trop de films ou de mangas!

-Alors explique-moi comment une balle de ce calibre s'est retrouvée dans son corps!

-Matériel volé? Contrebande? Marché noir? Tu as l'embarras du choix.

Le plus âgé des policiers se leva assez amusé de la situation, son jeune disciple semblait avoir soif de sensations fortes, d'énigme imprenable où il pourrait jouer les héros et avoir les plus belles femmes à ses pieds. Cette pensée lui ôta un rire à peine audible.

-Quand est-ce qu'il ramène son cul le légiste! il observa les lieux.

-Toi! un jeune fraîchement sorti de l'école de police stoppa sa marche sans queue ni tête.

-M-Moi Monsieur?

-Non le mec derrière toi. il se tourna afin de voir qui avait pu être appelé, personne ne se trouvait dans son dos.

-Euh...

-T'es débile ou tes parents son frère et sœur? Bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle!

Le jeune homme à la fois vexé et énervé des propos tenus à son encontre s'avança tout de même vers son supérieur, tentant de ne pas tenir compte des paroles de cet homme odieux.

_Il a certainement pas de femmes, il baise pas alors il a rien d'autre à foutre que de se venger sur moi...!_

-Est-ce que t'as déjà été sur une scène de crime?

Un ''Non'' fut soufflé tel un soupir.

-Alors t'apprendras à mettre des putain de gants avant de toucher à quoique ce soit! Qu'est-ce que t'as ramassé là bas?

Le jeune homme sorti une pièce qui avait dû être égaré par un passant, de la petite monnaie qui était resté sur ce sol depuis plusieurs mois – la rouille avait presque dévoré la pièce dans son intégralité -, après quoi l'homme lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un '' Dégage'' haineux. Il s'exécuta à nouveau.

-Kisuke vas-y doucement avec les nouveaux...

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Nori.

-Comme tu voudras.

L'inspecteur leva les bras en signe d'abandon. Après tout il était ainsi depuis des années, oubliant qu'il avait été lui-même un bleu à une époque, que lui aussi avait commis des erreurs et qu'il avait sans doutes été insulté de la sorte par ses supérieurs.

_Le schéma se__ répète sans cesse._

L'inspecteur Nori se leva à son tour, jugeant qu'il avait assez admiré le corps de Tomoe.

La pluie commença à déferlée, d'abord timidement, puis rapidement elle prit possession de toute la région. Un flash brisa le ciel, accentuant la pluie qui s'abattait dorénavant avec rage.

-Bordel les preuves! Allez on se magne!

Alors que son collègue criait à tout va afin de garder ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule preuve - pour lui, un indice, aussi ridicule soit-il, se devait d'être trouvé! - Nori s'avança sur le bas côté de la route, là où un objet avait attiré son attention. Une fois l'objet en main il le tourna afin d'apercevoir, à travers les gouttes de pluie, le nom d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

-Kuga... Natsuki...

Natsuki brisa à l'aide de son coude l'une des vitres située au 5ème étage d'un immeuble de luxe. Elle observa quelques instants si le bruit n'avait pas alerté quelqu'un – _Personne -,_elle pénétra dans la pièce dans un parfait silence.

L'objet qu'elle convoitait se trouvait non loin de là, dans cette chambre aux allures de loft.

_Mais où..._

Elle débuta sa fouille, toujours silencieusement, sachant pertinemment qu'à l'autre bout de cet appartement se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux.

_«Si quelqu'un te gêne dans ta mission, tu as carte blanche.»_les mots de sa supérieure résonnèrent dans son esprit, comme pour apaiser ses craintes. Chaque nouvelle mission était différente, plus le temps passait, plus ses missions demandaient de la délicatesse, du doigté et de la patience, choses qu'elle détestait.

_Bordel si seulement je pouvais retourner toute cette pièce! «Pas de victimes inutile. Fais ça sans mort pour une fois.»_

_Facile à dire..._

Elle commença ses recherches en retournant le matelas, elle bougea, par la suite, un tableau situé au dessus du lit, avant de commencer ses fouilles dans les tiroirs... Elle s'apprêtait à fouiller l'immense meuble de marbre quand des bruits de pas et la voix d'un homme ivre ne s'approche de sa position. La chambre est grande, mais le nombre de ses cachettes était de deux: Sous le lit ou dans le placard... Le placard s'imposa à elle. Natsuki pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant un entrebâillement assez grand pour lui permettre d'observer la situation sans pour autant être vue par ceux de l'extérieur.

-Alors ma jolie... Ça... _hic...Ça_ te dirait de savoir ce qu'est un VRAI homme?

-Ara, j'adorais...

La brune resta fixe, elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Si elle faisait le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, l'homme ne l'entendrait certainement pas, mais elle oui. Elle était dangereuse, ce n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt.

Deux corps entrèrent dans la pièce, un homme assez vieux, dégarni, ayant des problèmes de surpoids, suivit de Shizuru - sa robe était rouge cette fois-ci - toujours aussi dévêtue, toujours aussi sensuelle et pourtant si digne. Natsuki dégluti à cette vue, elle semblait gênée, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de s'habiller ainsi, de se laisser toucher par qui que ce soit.

-Allez ma jolie, fais moi voir ce que tu sais faire, dit l'homme en se posant sur son immense lit.

Shizuru se tourna, sensuellement, balançant ses reins avec énergie, faisant baver l'homme tel un porc. Elle continua sa danse, retirant lentement sa robe, qui glissa sur ses jambes avant de rencontrer le sol. Elle ramassa l'objet, toujours de manière sensuelle, avant de le lancer à l'homme qui humait déjà son doux parfum avec un plaisir presque sadique.

-C'est ça continue ma belle... Tu fais ça très bien...

Elle s'approcha doucement de sa victime, lui offrant à nouveau ses coups de reins délicieux. Il ne tarda pas à glisser ses mains sur ses jambes, remontant sur ses cuisses. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son entre jambe elle s'écarta de lui. Son regard écarlate fixa le placard quelques instants, elle sourit.

_Elle sait que je suis là..._

Shizuru continua sa danse frénétique, mais cette fois-ci elle ne lâchait pas des yeux l'emplacement où se trouvait Natsuki.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer... Que tu es supérieure à moi?_

Elle ôta un vêtement de plus, il ne lui restait plus que son porte jarretelle ainsi que son boxer en dentelle noir.

-Viens voir papa...

Shizuru s'approcha sous le regard inquiet de la brune qui l'observait toujours. _Elle ne va pas le faire... Elle ne va pas le faire..._

Ces quelques mots se répétaient en boucle, elle espérait de tout son cœur ne pas assister à cela!

L'homme était dorénavant allongé, Shizuru confortablement installé sur lui. Elle recommença sa danse, qui était devenue beaucoup plus équivoque.

Natsuki plaça ses mains sur ses yeux. _Elle va le faire..._

Elle les déplaça, par la suite, sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre, ou du moins réduire un maximum, les cris d'orgasmes qui allaient s'abattre dans l'immense pièce. Ses yeux étaient dorénavant clos, elle priait pour que ce moment dur moins d'une minute... Vu l'âge du bonhomme, une minute semblait déjà trop...

Mais aucuns sons ne se fit entendre, aucuns cris, rien.

Ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent, Shizuru n'était plus là.

-Fait chier! elle sortie avec hâte de sa cachette. C'est pour ça que tu me regardais hein! Tu savais que j'allais pas supporter de voir ça et que tu pourrais t'en tirer avec la puce! Sale garce! son regard fou de rage s'attarda sur l'homme, mort. C'était le même procédé que lors de leur première rencontre, un poison avait été injecté au juge, un poison qui mettait plus ou moins de temps à agir sur la personne qui se trouvait contaminée. A chaque seconde, chaque battement de cœur amenait l'arme bactériologique au sein des voies respiratoires jusqu'à ce que l'hôte ne puisse plus respirer, une sensation de noyade s'empare alors de la victime. Une mort douloureuse, très lente et très efficace.

Son regard enclin à la colère chercha dans tout l'appartement celle qui l'avait, à nouveau, devancée, excepté que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas elle qui fuyait.

_Où es-tu!_

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Shizuru pénétra à l'intérieur, tout sourire. Les portes commencèrent à se refermer quand elle entendit.

Tu ne partiras pas avec la puce! son sourire s'accentua.

-A toi de me suivre maintenant... se dit-elle.

-C'est pas vrai! elle tapa contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

Natsuki couru à vive allure dans l'appartement, elle connaissait un moyen plus rapide d'atteindre la sortie. Une fois sur le balcon, elle attacha son équipement qui lui avait permis de grimper jusque là puis sauta. Cette sensation de vide... Un véritable bonheur pour ses sens.

Son atterrissage fut rapide, un peu douloureux mais elle avait connue pire. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de récupérer cette puce.

-Ara, c'était dangereux tu ne crois pas?

Elles s'observèrent mutuellement, Shizuru était amusée, tandis que Natsuki restait sur ses gardes.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens.

-Vraiment? Viens donc le récupérer.

_Elle joue... Elle est si forte que ça où n'est-ce que de la ruse..._

-Très bien

Elle s'approcha de la blonde qui brandissait dans sa main droite l'objet de ses convoitises, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents s'interposèrent. La puce disparue dans le décolté de Shizuru, qui s'engouffrait déjà dans une limousine. Elle abaissa sa vitre.

-J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas...

La voiture démarra, la puce lui filait entre les doigts, cette fille la narguait de façon cruelle, mais elle n'allait pas en rester là. Son regard froid devint sanguinaire, sa mission ne se fera pas sans cadavres.

Les Yakuzas dégainèrent leurs katanas en direction de la brune qui retirait le surplus de vêtement qui la rendait lourde, elle enroula des bandages autour de ses mains sans lâcher ses proies des yeux. Elle était un loup sauvage et solitaire qui observait son futur festin. Natsuki se concentra, ferma les yeux le temps d'une expiration longue et calme. Elle était en position de combat, c'était à son tour de jouer.

-Shizuru, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie.

-Où est cette fille?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne sais pas.

Les menottes autour de ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal, sa peau si blanche était devenue rouge. Ses yeux étaient eux marqués d'une grande fatigue.

-Je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille...

-Et je vous remercie de cela, une gifle lui brûla la joue, sa lèvre fut fendue.

-Arrête de jouer avec moi! Où est cette fille!

-Je ne sais pas.

Le Yakuza perdait de plus en plus patience, il était pourtant puissant, il était le maître de cette ville! Il avait besoin de Natsuki, il avait besoin de ses compétences pour acquérir plus de puissance... Il avait besoin d'elle pour attirer cette russe, pour la détruire. Être l'Empereur. C'est tout ce qui l'importait.

-Laissez là partir, les sbires se fixèrent silencieusement, comme surprit par la requête de leur patron. Détachez là! celui qui possédait les clés se hâta vers la captive, libérant ses poignets de leur entrave.

Enfin libre, Shizuru caressa avec joie ses poignets meurtris.

-Tu l'as cherche, tu l'as retrouve, tu me la livre. Est-ce clair?

-Oui monsieur.

Elle quitta la pièce qu'elle avait elle même utilisée à de nombreuses occasions pour torturer et séquestrer les ennemis de son patron. Avant que la porte ne se ferme l'homme précisa.

-Je l'a veux vivante! la porte se claqua.

_Quand je l'aurai retrouvée elle mourra._

Réponses:

Alphard: lol Je vois. Et bien j'écrirais plus de chapitres =) Sauf que dans Canaan elles se battent, Canaan tire sur Alphard, Natsuki ne tire pas elle prend directement la fuite. La suite te plait ?

gth/hgjhbm: Merci =)

Yoruiichi: Sauf que Mister Chang est chinois, mes Yakuzas sont japonais lol

Exactement! Un aveuglement presque animalier, elle passe de chien à loup sauvage quand on s'en prend à ceux qu'elle aime. Tout comme Shizuru dans Mai Hime et Natsuki dans ma fiction.

Rah Balalaïka c'est un tout qui fait d'elle un personnage hors du commun, géniale, magnifique. xD

Voilà comment je tourne la chose =P L'étau se resserre dangereusement x)

Je prends mon temps, j'aime ce que j'écris quand je l'écris, une fois que je me relis je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Mais ne pouvant savoir quoi je publie le chapitre pondu et trouverait ce quelque chose au fil du temps =)

Je prends la peine de répondre parce que j'écris pour "les autres" plus que pour moi. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, parfois elles ont du mal à se mettre en place etc. Mais quand je vois que ça fais plaisir, même si ce n'est qu'à une personne, je continue. lol

Merci pour le "bon auteur" mais je débute dans l'écriture, comme je l'ai précisé c'est ma première histoire, même si je prends certains noms et certains passages d'animes que j'aime. Je suis loin d'être bonne contrairement à d'autres auteurs comme Onigiri's Face (ça c'est un très bon auteur! lol) cela dit je prends avec plaisir ce compliment. =)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre XIX**

Les Yakuzas se jetèrent tous contre celle à la chevelure ébène, ensemble ils ne pouvaient que l'avoir, la tuer aisément, mais c'est aussi ensemble qu'ils devenaient une gêne les uns pour les autres. Une chance que Natsuki devait saisir, elle pourrait sortir indemne de ce combat – déloyale – contre ces hommes d'au moins une trentaine d'année grâce à cette erreur de débutant. L'un d'entre eux tenta une attaque vicieuse, l'attaquant par derrière, _quel lâche_. Elle agrippa le poignet tenant le katana, le tourna faisant craquer les os, les articulations, déchirant les tendons et offrit à cette main un aspect inhumain. Une fois l'arme de son ennemi en main, elle le méprisa de son regard verdoyant.

-Je pensais que les Yakuzas étaient de nobles et fiers guerriers ? On peut vraiment faire confiance à personne, s'amusa-t-elle.

A ces mots elle fendit l'air avant de laisser la lame – brillante et aiguisée comme elle les aime – s'abattre sur le malheureux, qui, dans un élan de survit plaça ses mains en face de son visage. Elles furent sanctionnées d'un coup sec, le sang gicla en abondance dans tous les sens, il cria, tourna sur lui-même tentant d'apaiser la douleur. Natsuki senti quelques goûtes du liqueur de vie s'abattre sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche. _Assez joué avec ce menu fretin_. L'arme, de nouveau levé de manière impérieuse, s'abattit froidement sur l'homme. Il n'y eut plus un son. La place sur laquelle elle se trouvait était dorénavant un champ de cadavres. Le fer rendait l'air irrespirable, pourtant cela ne l'a dérangeait pas, elle était bien trop habituée à tuer et à arracher les viscères de ses ennemi(e)s pour trouver l'odeur gênante ou répugnante. Le sang ruisselait en abondance, rendant écarlate un sol si blafard, si froid, son regard se posa alors sur la route emprunté par la limousine. Son nouveau jouet toujours en main, elle brûla son équipement – plus de preuves tangibles – son portable en main, elle prévint sa supérieure du carnage qu'elle avait dû effectuer, de la puce qui lui avait si honteusement filé entre les doigts. _Je me charge de ça, toi retrouve moi cette fille_. Avait-elle dit. Sa chevelure ébène attaché, sa tenue devenu légère, elle pouvait bouger à sa convenance. Et si la ville devenait son terrain de jeu ?

Sans plus d'hésitation elle captura un fourreau quelconque, plaça l'arme blanche dans celui-ci avant de l'attacher en lanière. Elle commença sa course à travers les différents immeubles, même si Shizuru devait être bien loin déjà, elle savait qu'elle finirait la retrouver, elles se retrouvent toujours. Sa course folle continua, elle sautait de toit en toit, parfois elle faisait irruption dans les habitations –_ personne ne voyait jamais rien, personne ne veut voir ce qu'il se passe réellement_ – contournant la vie qu'il s'y trouvait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de course folle sa fatigue commença à peine à montrer le bout de son nez, par contre la limousine de son ennemie, elle, entrait enfin dans son champ de vision.

-Pourquoi ça me surprend pas ? Prendre les grands axes routiers, c'est tout à fait ton genre, elle sourit à elle-même, sa cible était si prévisible finalement.

Une ombre noire et rapide passa devant plusieurs balcons, grimpant toujours de plus en plus haut, accomplissant des sauts de plus en plus dangereux. Elle grimpa sur le dernier immeuble avant que la limousine ne quitte son champ de vision, sa dernière chance de pouvoir la rattraper, elle doit y arriver ! 50mètres, 30 mètres, 20mètres, 5mètres. _Le saut de l'ange_.

Natsuki percuta sauvagement le toit du véhicule en marche. Sa respiration fut coupée, impossible même, le chauffeur paniqué par le bruit et la secousse qu'il venait d'entendre et ressentir perdit le contrôle du véhicule, obligeant son hôte indésirable à s'accrocher comme un diable à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. _Je dois récupérer cette puce_. Une fois le véhicule stabilisé, elle se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre située sur le toit de la limousine. Elle empoigna son arme l'utilisant comme un marteau afin de briser le dernier obstacle qui l'éloignait de cette fille, de sa puce. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu entièrement la détruire, celle présente à l'intérieur tira plusieurs coups en sa direction.

-J'espère qu'il te serra plus facile d'entrer grâce à ça, dit-elle avec plaisir.

-Ma mort te ferait-elle tant plaisir ? répondit la brune allongé sur le toit, pressant sa main droite contre la blessure superficielle qu'elle venait de recevoir à l'épaule.

-Ara, il en faut si peu pour te tuer ? Il me semble t'avoir dis de ne pas me décevoir, non ?

_Toujours ce même jeu avec elle._

-Comment peux-tu l'être après ce que je viens de faire ? Un autre coup retentit, puis un autre, s'en suivit du click significatif d'un chargeur vide. On est à cours de munition à ce que je vois !

Natsuki profita de l'occasion et pénétra l'habitacle avec empressement, elle observa Shizuru, qui était tel une reine assise sur son trône, arme en main.

-Tu crois vraiment ? elle tira de nouveau contre le toit. Assieds toi je te prie.

La brune s'exécuta sans une parole. Elles s'observèrent mutuellement, Shizuru sourire en coin semblait lire avec aisance dans ses pensées, un simple _Tu n'y arriveras pas_ s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, confirmant la sensation d'intrusion dans son esprit par cet être qui semblait irréelle. La brune, lasse de ce silence pesant, prit la parole.

-Bien maintenant que je suis là j'aimerais récupérer MA puce.

-TA puce ? dit-elle feignant la surprise. C'est pourtant moi qui ai fait tout le travail pour la récupérer non ?

Son regard écarlate était si joueur, sa voix si sensuelle, sa posture si indécente ! Elle jouait avec bonheur, faisant comprendre à son opposante qu'elle menait le jeu, qu'elle n'était qu'un autre pion dans son échiquier géant. Son décolté si outrageant obnubila la brune, une rougeur passagère s'installa sur ses joues.

-Ara le spectacle te plait ? dit-elle en exagérant ses gestes.

-Ce n'est pas… C'est juste que…

-Tu serais incapable de porter ce genre de chose ?

Son regard émeraude se posa pour la première fois avec frayeur sur la beauté Yakuza.

-Tu sembles avoir enfin compris n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu penses, je savais déjà ce que tu allais faire, elle s'avança vers son invité, chuchotant délicatement ces dernières paroles.

-Comment…

-J'ai un coup d'avance sur toi. Toujours, elle s'installa de nouveau de manière impériale sur son siège spacieux.

Natsuki n'aimait vraiment pas ce jeu, elle n'était pas le maître de ce théâtre, elle ne manipulait rien, elle se faisait manipuler. Son regard songeur observa plus longuement son adversaire, ce regard insolant et hautain toujours marqué sur ce visage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vitre la plus proche d'elle, un _Ni pense pas _s'extirpa de nouveau d'entre ces lèvres si désirables. D'accord, elle avait prévu ce coup là mais avait-elle pensée à ça ? Natsuki se leva, autant que la limousine lui permettait de se lever, puis se dirigea vers son hôte, le regard écarlate de cette dernière était toujours si joueur.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas tenter et ça ne marchera pas.

La brune ne dit mot, elle l'observait toujours dans sa position étroite, le sourire joueur et charmeur de son opposante commença à décliner, elle ne souriait plus. Elle l'observait elle aussi.

-Tu comptes m'observer indéfiniment ?

Toujours aucune réponse et ce même regard émeraude baigné dans le sang de ses iris. Shizuru prit de nouveau ses aises, elle commençait à trouver le temps long, le jeu ennuyant. Un soupir prit vit et mourut l'instant d'après.

-Ta position doit être désagréable et douloureuse non ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce voyage en limousine ? Je te dépose où tu le souhaites si tu le désires, elle ne souriait plus du tout, trouvant cette situation agaçante. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

Les lumières d'un tunnel s'installèrent dans l'habitacle, un rayon orange, l'obscurité, un rayon orange, l'obscurité… Une léthargie. Shizuru fini par rompre le contacte avec son invité devenu indésirable. Toujours silencieuse, toujours statique dans une position douloureuse à ses yeux, elle observa les voitures alentours, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait apercevoir. Aucune voiture n'était présente, juste ces flashs orange. La lumière de la lune se créa un chemin à travers le design du tunnel, la faisant lever la tête vers son toit – jonché de trous crées par ses soins – c'est à ce moment là qu'elle frappa.

Natsuki chevaucha la belle, l'embrassa et récupéra la puce. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et sauta. Son corps chuta de nouveau de façon douloureuse, ses vêtements succombèrent de pars et d'autres sous la brûlure du bitume. De longues marques ensanglantées se dessinèrent sur son visage, ses bras, ses mains, ainsi que sur certaines parties de ses cuisses et jambes. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ses blessures, Shizuru avait déjà fait arrêter sa limousine, folle de rage elle s'extirpa de l'engin, arme à feu en main. La brune se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put, si elle atteignait la côte – située quelques mètres en dessous – elle serait sauvée, mais pour ça il fallait courir.

-Tu m'as bien surprise ma petite Natsuki, je dois l'admettre, elle tira faisant changer de direction la brune. Tu n'as aucune chance, alors sois une gentille fille et rend moi cette puce, un autre coup fut tiré.

Deux voitures arrivèrent à ce moment là. Shizuru acquerra un second chargeur dans sa main encore libre, elle dirigea alors son arme vers ceux qui pénétraient illégalement sur son terrain de chasse. Un des pneus de la première voiture éclata, l'autre érafla la jambe de sa fugitive qui chuta.

Son chargeur vide percuta le sol, elle installa le second dans sa cavité. La seconde voiture ne prit pas la peine d'attendre un troisième coup de feu et fit demi-tour sans réclamer son reste, quand à celui qui avait été touché, elle l'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Quand elle se tourna afin de voir où son petit jouet désobéissant se trouvait, elle ne rencontra que le bitume et la pâleur des rayons de lune. Ses talons résonnèrent avec empressement vers la côte où elle pu apercevoir le corps frêle de sa future victime dégringoler de plus belle et atterrir près de l'océan. Shizuru sourit, elle avait perdue pour cette fois.

-Ce n'est que partie remise Natsuki… souffla-t-elle.

Natsuki pénétra dans le bureau de sa supérieure, cette dernière se précipita vers sa protégée, paniquée. Elle l'a souleva comme une brindille et se dirigea – aussi rapidement qu'elle le put – dans la salle du médecin. Un homme fort, à la carrure tout aussi militaire qu'elle, se précipita vers elle. Essoufflée et paniquée, la femme lui ordonna de la sauver avec colère. Il l'allongea sur une table opératoire précaire, rapidement ses élèves l'entourèrent pour lui porter assistance. Natsuki, encore consciente, leva sa main vers sa sauveuse, lui tendant l'objet qu'elle désirait tant. Celle-ci prit l'objet avant d'embrasser sa main en sang, des perles rouges prirent possession de ses lèvres mais cela ne l'a gênait pas, elle ne voulait lâcher la main de la brune, la tenant toujours plus fort contre elle. L'homme tenta tant bien que mal de la résonner, de le laisser faire son travail, d'avoir confiance en lui, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, un amas de lumière pure lui brûla la rétine. Elle bougea par réflexe ses membres supérieurs afin d'éradiquer l'ennemi, l'empêcher de l'aveugler si brutalement, mais son corps refusa de mouvoir – sous l'effet des tranquillisants certainement – elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette, incapable de prendre vie sans les manipulations d'un autre. Quand ses yeux purent s'accommoder à la source lumineuse, elle pu entrevoir une chambre ? L'endroit était spacieux, un peu trop à son goût, elle tenta de resserrer les draps mais en vain, son corps lui interdisait encore le contrôle de ses membres. C'est là que sa voix prit vie.

-Comment te sens-tu Natsuki ? elle caressa lentement son visage. Tu ne peux pas encore parler j'imagine. Mais rassure toi tout va bien maintenant, rendors toi.

Trop faible pour se battre elle s'exécuta et sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

_Il n'y a rien_

_Je suis née au fond d'un trou que jamais n'atteignait la lumière_

_Il fait noir, si noir…_

_Rien n'est distinct dans ces ténèbres…_

_Comme si tout ceci n'était que de l'obscurité que l'on aurait compressée_

_Les ombres qui m'entourent son uniformément noires._

_Avec leur silhouette toute noire les yeux aux aguets_

_Leurs dents si luisantes d'un sang pur… Ils dévoraient quelque chose…_

_C'était moi_

_Je ne ressentais rien…_

_Il n'y a rien_

_Rien de ce que je vois n'a de sens, ce que je ne vois n'a pas d'existence_

_Là, il n'y avait rien_

_Je perdais les limites de mon être, je devenais Un avec ce néant_

_Tout disparaissait…_

Ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent de nouveau et percutèrent le scintillant astre de lumière artificiel.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? _

_Qui suis-je ?_

Sa main se posa contre son front, cette douleur lancinante lui broyait littéralement le crane.

_Où suis-je…_

_Qui suis-je…_

Elle entendait des voix, celle d'un homme, grave, froide et celle d'une femme, grave elle aussi mais bien plus aiguë et paniqué que l'autre.

_Je ne comprends pas…_

Elle redressa son buste, ses deux mains se collèrent avec force contre ses tempes. La douleur en était insoutenable, tellement insoutenable qu'elle ne peut retenir ses vomissements. Le bruit alerta les deux corps à l'extérieure qui se précipitèrent à son encontre.

-Natsuki ! Natsuki ! _Pourquoi crie-t-elle ce nom ? Est-ce le mien ?_

La militaire l'entoura de ses bras fort, peu importe si elle lui vomissait dessus, elle avait connu pire. Elle caressa le dos de la brune, des cercles, des petits puis des plus gros. Cela ne l'a soulageait pas au contraire, ses vomissements s'accentuèrent. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir en cet instant, recrachant ses boyaux, sans pouvoir récupérer le moindre oxygène. Le militaire médecin lui injecta un produit qui stoppa net ses nausées, elle avait toujours cette sensation qu'elle allait recracher tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais rien ne venait.

* * *

><p><em>C'est comme une bonne cuite avait-il dit avec amusement. Mais la femme qui me tenait dans ses bras ne riait pas. Elle n'appréciait en rien l'humour de cet homme. Pourquoi me tient-elle comme ça ? Je veux me dégager de ses bras, mais si je le fais je sais qu'elle sera triste. Autant rester.<em>

* * *

><p>Après quelques heures, Natsuki pu reprendre le contrôle de ses membres, ses nausées n'étaient plus, sa migraine s'était assez estompée pour qu'elle puisse supporter la lumière et surtout sa supérieure ne l'avait pas quitté.<p>

-Comment te sens-tu ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après avoir vomis des choses qu'on ignorait avoir mangé, la femme sourit.

-Tiens prend ça et ça devrait aller mieux, elle lui tendit un comprimé et un verre d'eau qu'elle avala sans tarder.

* * *

><p><em>Un second homme, qu'elle appela Sergent pénétra dans la pièce, je ne l'avais jamais vu et pourtant ils me regardèrent tout les deux avec un grand sourire, comme soulager ? Le regard de cette femme semble si inquiet pour moi. Ils sortent, je recrache le comprimé qu'elle m'avait passé. <em>

_Je regarde autour de moi et vois des vêtements, je retire les draps et pose un premier pied au sol. Je chute. J'arrive à me traîner jusqu'à la chaise où les vêtements se trouvaient. Tout en noir. Pratique. J'enfile le tout avec difficulté, mais je dois faire vite, elle va surement revenir dans peu de temps. _

_J'arrive à tenir debout maintenant, je peux même marcher. J'ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre, heureusement qu'elle se situe au rez-de-chaussée. J'enjambe le tout. Enfin libre. _

_J'avance lentement, je suis terrorisé par cet endroit, où suis-je ? J'entends des hommes et femmes parler de Natsuki, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'avait appelée… Cette femme. Je les suis, discrètement. Ils quittent une salle qu'ils ont fermée à clé. Je trouve une carte dans la salle adjacente et réussi à déclencher le verrou. Quand ai-je appris à faire ça ? _

_Des tas de dossiers, des tas de noms. Dont le mien là posé en plein centre. J'ouvre le dossier, c'est ma photo ? Je n'ai pas prit le temps de me regarder dans un miroir… Je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai l'air… _

_Sujet 17 _

_Kuga Natsuki_

_15ans, tueuse, profile parfait. _

_C'est tout ce que j'ai pu lire, des pas arrivent dans ma direction. Je prends le dossier sous le bras, trop tard. Des garçons et filles qui semblent avoir mon âge – 15ans – se trouvent en face de ma route. Ils ne disent rien, ni même un salut, ils m'ignorent. Le dossier sous le bras je cherche une issue. _

_J'avance dans ce building aux allures de base militaire, de laboratoire ultra sophistiqué, de camp d'entrainement… Je ne sais pas comment le décrire… Il faut que je me barre de là et vite. _

_Je tombe sur un entrepôt, des tas de véhicules y sont stockés. Des voitures, des fourgons, des blindés et des motos. Instinctivement je me dirige vers elles. Quelle beauté, je l'aime déjà. Je grimpe sur une Ducati noire, une moto de course, je le reconnais à son gros calibre – apparemment j'aime les motos – je prends l'un des casques présent non loin. Un des garagistes m'approche _

_-Hey Natsuki, je fais mine de rien et le salut en retour. Alors la patronne t'envois déjà en mission ? Tu dois vraiment être sa préférée pour qu'elle ait autant confiance en toi. _

_Cette femme blonde serait donc le dirigeant de cette chose. _

_Je réponds un simple «faut croire » il sourit et me dit « Tu es toujours aussi froide. J'ai prit la peine de retoucher ton bébé, je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Elle ronronnera comme jamais. » _

_Un signe de tête et la moto démarre. Elle ronronne vraiment, j'aime cette sensation. J'accélère, encore et encore. On me cède le passage, me salut, je dois être connue. J'arrive devant la grande porte, des hommes et femmes armés m'observent, je suis foutue. L'homme dans sa cabine m'ouvre le portail. _

_Je suis vraiment connue. _

_J'accélère et prend la fuite, aussi loin et vite que possible. Je roule des heures, des jours et des nuits. Je ne m'arrête que pour mettre un peu d'essence – que je vole aux automobilistes endormis sur les airs de repos – manger si besoin est, mais je ne dors pas. Pas tant que je serais loin, très loin de cet endroit. _

_J'arrive à un endroit, Fuuka, ce sera ici que je recommencerai ma vie. Je me trouve rapidement un appartement et un petit boulot, je me découvre des talents pour le vole, le piratage informatique, les arts martiaux. Je lis constamment ce dossier, Kuga Natsuki, 15ans tueuse, profil parfait. Plus loin j'ai appris qu'il m'avait inséré une puce, je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle est censée contenir ou produire, mais l'opération s'est mal déroulée, j'ai perdue la mémoire. Après m'être regardé dans un miroir j'ai pu confirmer que j'étais bien cette fille sur la photo, cette Kuga Natsuki. _

_Je pénètre le système de l'école, je m'y inscris sans soucis. Cette vie sera la mienne, l'ancienne Kuga est morte. _

_Pourtant chaque nuit je rêve de cette autre vie, des brides de souvenir, des souvenirs enfouis. Ma mémoire n'est pas perdue, juste abimée ? Par cette satanée puce. Premier jour d'école dans cet établissement. Je me sens comme une morte parmi les vivants. Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas mon monde, mon âme refuse de s'approprier cette vie. _

_Dès mon premier jour de classe je l'a rencontre elle, celle qui me dit vaguement quelque chose… Fu…Fujino je crois. Je n'ai pas retenu son prénom, elle est très populaire. Elle a semblée surprise de me voir, comme si nous nous connaissions. Elle me sourit de temps à autre. Je l'a trouve étrange, mais familière. L'aurais-je rencontrée dans cette autre vie ? J'en doute, elle semble si fragile, incapable de se battre ou de manier les armes. Toutes les filles lui courent après, les garçons s'en abstiennent le plus souvent. _

_Fujino Shizuru… Oui j'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Elle est la présidente du conseil des élèves, elle est belle et intelligente, tous le monde l'admire, mais pas moi. Elle sent l'odeur du sang, oui elle est comme moi. Une tueuse._

_En fouillant dans le passé de cette école j'apprends qu'une partie de ses finances viennent des Yakuzas. Je ne peux faire de liens directs entre elle et ce groupe, mais j'en suis persuadée. Après quelque temps je perds mes réflexes de tueuse. Je vie dans cet océan de mort._

Kuga Natsuki, 16ans, tueuse, profil parfait.

* * *

><p>Désolé du temps, mais au moins voici un nouveau chapitre de fait =D<p>

Réponses:

Alphard: Haha oui pauvre petite Tomoe. Paix à son âme =)

Moe moe... Moe moe... Moe moe... *tourne en rond dans sa chambre répétant inlassablement ces même thermes*

J'y connais rien au moe, je dirais même qu'il me fait vomir (véridique, les trucs mignons me font vraiment vomir, c'est pas une image x))

j'espère ne pas trop décevoir quand même.

Yoruichii: En effet! Merci en tout cas de m'encourager!

J'aimerais bien dire Bonne chance pour tes exams (vu que tu disais réviser) mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop tard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais x)

J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant. Pour les passages j'ai du mal à en fait mettre en gros Flash Back, je trouve que ça gâche le travail du lecteur =D (et oui en bonne sadique je vous fait bosser)

Commentaire, critique, je suis toute ouïe. Donne mon ton avis là dessus x)

Alyson2102: J'espère que depuis le temps tu t'es soignée x)

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette scène! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus autant =)


End file.
